baka to test to shokanjuu to shooting star rockman
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: six months after hoshikawa subaru defeat the organization known as dealer lead by mr.king and defeat the crimson dragon and save the earth,our hero is moving away from his hometown kodama town to japan. will he have new friends to his new school? on hold.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: idiots and class and summoning war and new transfer student?

after the battle with dealer, hoshikawa subaru and his parents are moved from their home peaceful hometown, kodama town (echo ridge) to japan because after his dad has returned and finally reunited his family, subaru doesn't want to leave his friends without saying goodbye as he plead his parents not to move out of their house.

subaru: but mom, we can't move away our house to japan after finishing my school with my friends!

akane: I know subaru, but your dad got a job at japan you know, right, daigo?

daigo: yeah, sorry subaru, and I know that you don't want to move, but I did got a job at japan, I'm really sorry subaru.

subaru: no way…

are you really sure about that, daigo?

Just then, his am-seijin and now as a wizard, war-rock appeared outside of subaru's hunter vg to ask his best friend daigo that he's really sure about it.

daigo: yeah, I'm sure war-rock. There's nothing I can do even I just retired at waza, I'm sure amachi can handle it without me.

war-rock: I see.

subaru: well, if that's dad's decision, then we can't help it, I better call my friends about moving away.

daigo: good idea subaru, I'm sure your friends will understand once you contact them, after all, no matter how far we apart from them, your brother band will stay strong as you keep in touch with them.

subaru: um! thanks, dad.

daigo: anytime.

subaru goes to his room and contact his friends through his hunter vg.

riing!

misora, you got a call and it's from subaru-kun.

her parter, harp got her hunter vg ringing as she told her parter, misora as she answering her hunter vg.

misora: really! ? put it on!

the monitor shown from her hunter vg was subarun in his hunter vg monitor as he tell her about moving away.

subaru: hey, misora-chan.

misora: hi, subaru-kun! how are you?

subaru: I'm fine…

misora: what's wrong?

subaru: well, you see… we're moving away from about our home to japan.

misora: eeeh! ? moved away! ? why! ?

subaru: it's because my dad got a job at japan so I don't know what it is, but he wanted me to tell you and the other before we move out tomorrow.

misora: I see… ok, I'll tell our friends about you moving away and we'll be there tomorrow.

subaru: thanks, misora-chan!

misora: no problem!

and they hangout their communication as the night falls, and misora call her friends to tell about subaru moving to japan tomorrow.

subaru: I'm glad that I told her about it before tomorrow and I'm sure she'll call iincho and the others that I told about.

war-rock: un. heh you really gonna miss your girlfriend, misora, right?

subaru: u-urusai, war-rock! misora-chan and I are really friends! well… most likely.

war-rock: heh, you WE'RE really gonna miss her.

subaru: I know that! I can't help it, ok! ? now let's get some sleep so we'll move out tomorrow!

war-rock: hai, hai. *chuckle*

the next morning…

everything from their home has completely emptied out and put in the box as the hoshikawas and subaru's friends are there to see their close friend subaru moving away as they saw their stuff are in boxes and a moving truck is there ready to move.

luna: are you really moving away, hoshikawa-kun?

subaru: yeah, iincho, my dad has a job at japan, so it can't be help it.

luna: I see.

gonta: waah! don't go subaru, we all gonna missed you, you know!

subaru: gonta…

kizamaro: yeah, so no matter how far away you are, you must always keep in touch with us when you move!

subaru: I will, kizamaro.

jack: this sucks! When subaru and i are getting along greatly…!

subaru: jack…

tia: now, jack, I know you and subaru-kun are getting along so greatly but it can't be help it.

jack: I know that, nee-chan… but… subaru, you BETTER keep in touch with us or I'll kick your ass if you didn't!

tia: now, now, jack, subaru-kun, don't forget us where ever you go.

subaru: I know, I know, jack, I'll keep in touch with you all. thanks, tia-san.

tsukasa: subaru-kun… we all gonna miss you here, so, have a safe trip.

subaru: thanks, tsukasa-kun. where's hikaru-kun?

tsukasa: hikaru doesn't want to see you go so he's just didn't admit it, I'm sure he'll miss you as well…

subaru: ha ha ha… that's hikaru-kun to you *sweat drop*

hikaru: *achoo!* damn it, someone must've mentioned me.

subaru: where's solo?

misora: you know him, he's somewhere being a lone wolf again.

subaru: that's solo for you.

shido: subaru-kun, I know that you still have the ace and joker program, so I'm sure you mastered it already, I leave those programs to you, subaru-kun.

subaru: I will, shido-san.

amachi: subaru-kun, have a safe trip with your parents.

subaru: thanks, amachi-san.

just then, daigo called his son that all their stuff are in their truck as they ready to leave.

daigo: subaru, we're ready to go.

akane: I hope you say goodbye to your friends, subaru.

subaru: yeah, I did. well, see you later, everyone.

daigo: sorry about that, amachi. I know that I wanted to go back but I know that you can do it at waza without me.

amachi: it's fine, daigo, you did decide it and I understand. we all gonna miss you at waza.

daigo: yeah. we'll see ya, amachi.

luna: hoshikawa-kun, I won't forgive you if you didn't keep in touch with us!

subaru: I know, iincho.

misora: subaru-kun, have a safe trip.

subaru: thanks, misora-chan.

amachi: take care of your famly, daigo.

daigo: thanks, let's go, subaru.

subaru: un. well, like I said, see ya later, guys.

as their moving truck started to move as the hoshikawas are in the truck going away and subaru wave them to say goodbye as they wave back to subaru as they moving far away.

subaru! don't you dare forget about us when you get to japan!

subaru: I won't!

no matter how far you are from us, our brother band will never be broken, always!

subaru: yeah!

three hours later…

they arrive at their new home in japan and subaru couldn't belive that it's his first time at his new house as they entered, it has two rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a backyard. subaru was really surprise that he's gonna live in his new home as he get his truck from the moving truck and putting it in his room.

subaru: so this is my room, huh? it's looks great, although my room back home is better than this, but I can get used to this.

war-rock: yeah. I'm sure you will.

akane: subaru! I need your help with the stuff down here!

subaru: coming!

subaru heard his mom's voice as he came down at the living room and help some stuff to put.

at the living room…

akane: well, how do you like this new home?

subaru: it's great, but my room back home is much better, but I can get used to this.

akane: I see.

daigo: I know your new room is big, and your room back home is bigger, so I'm sure you get the used to it.

subaru: thanks, dad.

akane: subaru, I think you should go to a new school right now.

subaru: ah yeah, but which school should I go?

akane: hmm… I think it's fumizuki academy.

subaru: fumizuki academy?

akane: yeah, I think I have this flyer somewhere… ah, there it is! here.

akane gave the flyer of subaru's new school as he read the flyer.

subaru: hmm… I wonder if this is a high school academy…?

akane: it's a high school, subaru. I already applied it for you.

subaru: really?

akane: hm.

subaru: heee… a high school, huh...

daigo: I'm sure you gonna have new friends at your new school, subaru.

subaru: yeah.

as subaru look at the time, he's gonna be late for his new school.

subaru: ah, shimata! I'm gonna be late, I gotta go!

akane: but do you know how to get there?

subaru: don't worry, war-rock is still with me so I have to be rockman in order to get there easily without being spotted.

daigo: ha ha, you're right. be careful out there.

subaru: I will, thanks, dad. alright, mom, dad, I'm off.

akane: take care.

daigo: good luck.

subaru: thanks.

subaru told his parents that he's going at his new school fumizuki academy as he left at his new house. once subaru is outside the house, he have to make sure that no one see him before he can denpa henkan with war-rock.

subaru: hmm…looks like no one's here, yoshi! war-rock, let's denpa henkan.

war-rock: ok!

subaru: transcode! shooting star rockman!

subaru knowing that the coast is clear as he denpa henkan with war-rock to become the champion of earth, shooting star rockman.

rockman: alright, on to fumizuki academy!

rockman then, heads to the new school via the wave road as he saw one and jump into it.

rockman: whoa, i never know this place has a wave road here.

war-rock: me neither, anyway, let's go to your new school!

rockman: right!

ten minutes later…

rockman has arrive at his new school as he pulse out without anyone being noticed as he was awed by how big is his new school is.

subaru: wow! this is huge!

war-rock: yeah, but this is no time to daydreaming about it and let's go!

subaru: right!

as subaru heads to the entrance of the school, he saw a man in his 30's and was talking to a young boy with brown hair and a school uniform, knowing that subaru hasn't got a uniform before, but his school back then, they didn't need school uniforms as long as he remembers it.

subaru: so that must be his school uniform… well, let's go ask him that I'm a new student.

subaru approaches the two as he talk to them.

subaru: um, excuse me, is this fumizuki academy?

yes, and you are?

subaru: I'm a new student her just now, um…

ah, you're the new transfer student, right? I'm nishimura soichi, the school teacher of this academy.

subaru: I'm hoshikawa subaru, nice to meet you, sensei.

new student?

subaru: and you are?

ah, sorry, the name is yoshii akihisa, nice to meet ya, subaru.

subaru: nice to meet you, yoshii-kun.

nishimura: alright, yoshii, here's your last one. that's the result of the placement test.

subaru: placement test?

nishimura: your classmates will explain to it later on. yoshii, you'll belong to that class from today on.

yoshii: yes.

nishimura: yoshii…

yoshii: hm?

nishimura: I can tell you this now. while watching you over the last year, I had a suspicion… that you might actually be an baka.

yoshii: eh?

nishimura: but looking at your test results, I realized that was my mistake. I'm sorry, yoshii. I shouldn't doubted you. I was wrong. you are, beyond any doubt, the real deal… a genuine baka!

subaru: a genuine baka?

as subaru look at yoshii's grade, he was shocked that what nishimura-sensei said that he was really a baka.

subaru: whoa! is that true, yoshii-kun?

yoshii: yeah, I am.

subaru: seriously?

yoshii: no joking.

subaru: w-whoa. *sweat drop* _F is the lowest score, I can't believe yoshii-kun is really a baka._

nishimura: come with me, subaru, I'll show you to your new classroom.

subaru: right, we'll, I'll see you later yoshii-kun.

yoshii: yeah, see ya.

As nishimura sensei take subaru to his new classroom, yoshii got a F score from his test he walk to the hallway.

yoshii: haaa… why class F? that's the lowest ranked class. I was so sure I did ok in the placement test. I answered at least one out of every ten questions.

Yoshii stopped his track as he look at the sign class 2-A, yoshii is so jealous that he wanted to be in class 2-A but he ended up in class 2-F as he entered and look at his new classroom that it was totally a mess.

Yoshii: tatami mats? Cushions? Low tables! ? this is the class F classroom! ? damn it! is this what you call a social divide?

Yoshii-kun. please hurry up and take your seat.

yoshii: yes… where's my seat?

seat where ever you like.

yoshii: we don't get even assigned seats! ?

yoshii then seats to his chair on the tatami floor just like the other classmates.

well, I'm your homeroom teacher, fukuhara. before we begin, we got a new transfer student here. you can come in now.

fukuhara-sensei called his new student to come in and as he entered, the class saw a young boy with spike hair at the back of his head to the top and wearing his red long sleeve, his yellow pendant that has a shooting star crest in it, red gloves, green looking glasses (not knowing that it was his visualizer) black shorts and red boots. they looking at him that he wears normal clothes, not knowing that it can be allowed or not.

fukuhara: ok, you may introduce yourself.

"hello, I'm the transfer student, hoshikawa subaru, nice to meet you all" subaru said his name and bowing at his new classmates and clapped their hands at him.

fukuhara: ok, subaru-kun you can seat where ever you like.

subaru: right.

subaru then take a seat next to yoshii as he remember the boy from earlier.

subaru: ah, yoshii-kun.

yoshii: yo, subaru.

fukuhara: ok, now that's done. I look forward to teach you this year everyone—

the teacher's table broke down and fukuhara-sensei is going to get the tools until he gets back.

yoshii: really, this classroom is terrible.

subaru: why is that?

yoshii: I have to spend a year in this place, so it's depressing.

If you got complaints, then you should've gotten better scores on the placement test.

yoshii then, saw his classmate, sakamoto yuuji laying down and talking to him as subaru greet him.

subaru: nice to meet you, yuuji-san.

yuuji: nice to meet ya, so you're the new transfer student, huh?

subaru: yeah.

yoshii: yuuji, are you in class F, too! ?

yuuji: I'm not the only one here.

then, a light red hair girl with ribbon came and she was a classmate too as she greet them.

ah, you must be the new kid here, I'm shimada minami, nice to meet you, subaru-kun.

subaru: nice to meet you, minami-san.

yoshii: shimada-san… I see… it makes sense that you'd be in class F, right?

minami pissed off as she uses her submission on to yoshii that he thinks that she's an baka.

minami: are you trying to say I'm an baka! ?

yoshii: itai, itai, itai! since you don't have breast, my ears are rubbing against your ribs! It's hurts so much worse than normal- itai!

just then, minami finish him with punch that has a slash effect that blood comes out from yoshii as he kneeled down, subaru couldn't believe his eyes that minami just finish him off with a punch so fast that it didn't kill him.

subaru: w-whoa… _never make a girl get angry. *sweat drop*_

just then, a young boy with blue hair appeared out of nowhere peeking at minami's panties as subaru ask yuuji who is he.

subaru: yuuji-san who is that person staring at minami-san's p-panties?

yuuji: ah, that's tsuchiya kouta, but we call him mutsurini.

subaru: m-mutsurini, huh? i-i see *sweat drop*

mutsurini(kota): i-i can almost see it, but not… not…

subaru: shouldn't we stop him?

yuuji: nah, it's fine, he may be the ultimate pervert, but he's our friend. Try to get used to it, subaru.

subaru: s-sure, ha ha. _ultimate pervert? yare, yare._*sweat drop*

minami: I grew up abroad, so I can't read the questions in Japanese, that's all!

you guys are lively as usual…

yoshii: hideyoshi…

subaru then turn around and saw a very feminine-looking bishounen as he look at him to see if that's really a boy or a girl.

subaru: um… are you a girl?

I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, you know.

subaru: eeeh! ? uso! ? really! ? is that true, yoshii-kun! ? minami-san! ?

yoshii: he is a boy, subaru.

minami: i see that you still need to get used to this, subaru-kun.

subaru: y-yeah. anyway, I'm hoshikawa subaru, nice to meet you, um…

ah, I forgot to introduce to you, I'm kinoshita hideyoshi, nice to meet you, subaru.

subaru: nice to meet you, hideyoshi-kun.

hideyoshi: I'm in class F too, glad to see you here.

yoshii: same here. glad to see you here. but, at any rate, just as you'd expect from the lowest performing class. as far as the eye can see, I see only shabby guys.

yuuji: that includes you, though.

hideyoshi: but I'm glad… that the only girl here is a pretty like you, hideyoshi.

hideyoshi: I'm a guy, you know.

minami: and I'm the girl, you know.

subaru: that's rude, yoshii-kun! calling hideyoshi-kun a girl like that, he's a boy, you know. and minami-san is a girl too, you know! no wonder nishimura-sensei called you the ultimate baka.

hideyoshi: thanks for understanding it, subaru.

subaru: no prob.

minami: thanks, subaru-kun.

yoshii: you don't get it, do you? girls are kind and graceful and have soothing aura. just looking at them puts our hearts at ease. someone like you, shimada-san, who's rough, violent and scary with no breasts-! ouch! I feel a severe pain in my spine!

Just then, a long pink-haired girl with a rabbit hair clip came into the class F room because of she was late.

um… sorry that I'm late… I went to the nurse's office and it took a while, so…

yoshii: himeji-san…

ah, yoshii-kun!

the pink haired girl came to see her classmates and greeting them.

yoshii-kun…

yoshii: what is it, himeji-san?

subaru: um… are you in this class, too?

just then, the pink haired girl staring at the new comer, subaru as she introduce to herself to him.

ah, I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce myself, my name is himeji mizuki. And yes I'm at the same class too.

subaru: I'm hoshikawa subaru, nice to meet you, himeji-san.

himeji: hoshikawa-kun… that's a very nice name!

subaru: thanks.

himeji: um, yoshii-kun?

yoshii: what is it, himeji-san?

himeji: doesn't it hurt?

yoshii: aah! my spine has never been bent this way in my entire life!

minami then continue to use her submission move to break yoshii's back as subaru watches the pain from yoshii that he's getting suffering.

subaru: ouch. that's gotta hurt.

yoshii: ahhh! if it gets bent further, I'm gonna…

mutsurini then continue to look at minami's panties just as a gust of wind blew off her skirt as she halt her submission move, mutsurini then, got a full look at her panties and then, he completely nosebleeds on to the floor, as subaru was shocked that he saw mutsurini nosebleeding on the floor, luckily he's not like mutsurini to look at a girl's underwear.

yoshii: mutsurini! Hang in there!

mutsurini: l… l…

yoshii: don't talk! We'll call a doctor right away!

mutsurini: l… light blue…

mutsurini then fakely dying from nosebleeding as yoshii yelled MUTSURINIII!

subaru have to leave the two alone as he go to minami and the others to talk something about something today.

minami: I'm glad that there's another girl in the class.

subaru: eh? wait a minute, does every classroom does usually with girls and boys?

minami: well, subaru-kun, himeji and I are the only girls here so…

subaru: is it because of the placement test that no matter how good you are, they just have to go their classroom according to their test results?

minami: that's right.

subaru: I see… that makes sense…

hideyoshi: oh yeah, since subaru is new here, we should explain it to him.

himeji: good idea.

minami: listen, subaru-kun. fumizuki academy is a school where the staff rigidly divides the students based on the results of their academic scores. At the start of the school, students are academically sorted by entrance exam test grades. The higher the grades, the higher the class, and the better the benefits. In this case, Class A is filled with the highest-scoring students; therefore, their classroom was filled with many prestigious items (air conditioners, fancy seats, laptops, a free snack bar, etc.), while the state of Class F is the complete opposite of that, representing the "bottom of the barrel" amenities.

subaru: seriously?

himeji: yes it is, subaru-kun. This academy has something special, where all the students manage to call forth summoned Beings.

subaru: you mean like a summoner?

hideyoshi: something like that.

subaru: I see.

minami: These Beings are used for battles between classes with the goal of capturing (or retaining) the best classroom facilities. Since Class A is filled with prodigies, they all have strong Summoned Beings, while Class F has drastically weak ones in comparison. A teacher must authorize/supervise each battle, and the health and strength of each summoned being is based on the student's last test score in that teacher's subject (i.e. Math, History, etc.). The beings lose points when struck by an opponent, and should the point count reach zero, the being and student are disqualified. However, if the student can leave the battle before reaching zero, these points can be replenished by taking a supplemental exam. The student's being may then return to the battle.

subaru: I see.

minami: do you understand about the academy, subaru-kun?

subaru: yeah, but I'll try to manage it somehow.

minami: we are here for you if you have any questions, just ask us or our teacher, subaru-kun.

subaru: thanks, minami-san, everyone.

himeji: I'm looking forwar to studying with you, yoshii-kun, *cough*

yoshii: are you still sick?

himeji: yeah, a little…

yuuji: the drafty classroom… thin cushion… old tatami mats with modld and dust floating about… it's not a good environment for someone who's still recuperating, is it?

subaru: is it true, himeji-san?

himeji: yes.

after class… himeji sweeping the floor but the dust caught on to her and staring coughing as yoshii and subaru are worried about her health. so yoshii talk to yuuji who's outside the classroom.

yuuji: so, what do you want?

yoshii: this is what I think. schools are a microcosm of society, right? there shouldn't ne discriminatory inequality among classes like this. but no matter what we the lowest ranked students, say, it considered only the grumblings of a loser. So we should challenge other classes to a fight fair and square, and obtain the power and right to speak first. then we should cast this issue…

yuuji: in other words, you wanna improve our classroom equipment for himeji, huh?

yoshii: I'm beating around the bush because it's embarrasing! Why do you have to rephrase it bluntly! ?

yuuji: ok. to tell you the truth, I was thinking about starting a war, too.

yoshii: eh? you too?

yuuji: yeah. I wanted to prove that academic ability isn't all that matters in life. and... we do stand a chance of winning, and i'm sure subaru might have his own avatar as well since he's new here.

yoshii: oh yeah.

yuuji: you wanna try, akihisa?

yoshii: yeah. Let's do it! Let's call for a summoner test war!

At the classroom F, yuuji call all the class F members including subaru that yuuji announces about the summoner test war as he listens to it.

yuuji: everyone, listen! That includes you subaru.

subaru: i'm all ears.

yuuji: ok. As the class F rep, i'd like to make a proposal. I'm thinking of having us, class F, start a summoner test war.

hideyoshi: say what! ?

subaru: summoner test war? what's that?

minami: this academy has a system called summoner test war, if a teacher is present, a student can summon their avatar, whose offense power is based on the student's performance in that subject.

subaru: any offense power that depends on what subject they like?

minami: yep. Students fight using their avatars. By defeating a higher ranked class, they can exchange their classroom equipment with a higher ranked class's equipment.

subaru: avatar? you mean like a chibi version of you?

hideyoshi: yeah.

subaru: i see. _Did you hear everything, war-rock?_

war-rock: _yeah, i heard._

yuuji: everyone, aren't you unhappy with this shabby classroom! ?

hell yeah we are!

yuuji: but if we can just win in a st war, we can even get our hands on that gorgeous class A equipment! We're the lowest ranked students! We're at the very bottom of the academy! We're a group of scum noticed by no one and below everyone! In other words, that means we have nothing to lose! So why don't we try! ? there's no harm! in addition, we have these two!

Yuuji pointed his finger at yoshii and subaru which he couldn't believe that what yuuji said about it.

Yuuji: believe it or not, this guy, akihisa yoshii, is a probationary student!

A probationary student! ?

I didn't know we had a guy like that in this class.

Incredible... this is my first time seeing one.

subaru: and why me, yuuji-san?

yuuji: i know that you have a avatar on your own so let's see what you got later.

subaru: o-ok. _Do i have an avatar? only one way to find out later on._

Yoshii: well, i'm not all that special...

Himeji raise her hand to ask yuuji about the probationary student.

yuuji: what is it, himeji?

himeji: is a probationary student really that incredible?

yuuji: yeah. It's not like anyone can become one. It's a special treatment.

subaru: special treatment?

yuuji: for a trouble student whose school performance is bad and who lacks a desire to learn.

hideyoshi: it also said to be a synonym for baka.

minami: it's someone who's completely useless.

subaru: r-really? *sweat drop*

himeji: wow, that's really incredible.

yoshii: aah! I want to crawl under the rug if we had one!

yuuji: if we win in a ST war, we can say goodbye to this shabby classroom! What do you say, everyone! ? do you wanna try! ?

hell yeah!

Yuuji: then, to start with, we'll defeat the next rank up, class E! Akihisa! As an ambassador for class F, go declare war against class E.

Yoshii: eh? me? Normally, a lower ranked class' messenger who declares war is given hell, right?

Yuuji: that's something that happens in movies and novels. There's no way they'd do rude things to an important ambassador, is there?

Yoshii: but...

Yuuji: akihisa. This is an improtant mission that only you can do. Please just trust me and go.

Yoshii: alright.

Yoshii then head to the class E classroom and declare them a summon test war, but after five minutes, he came back to class F all beat the crap out of his face and showing the sign in his face are meat and baka. He was so pissed off at yuuji of what he said to him.

Yoshii: you lied, damn it!

Yuuji: i figured that much.

Yoshii: so you expected this! ?

Subaru: that's gotta hurt, yoshii-kun.

Yuuji: one is unfit to be a class rep if he can't expect that much.

Yoshii: at least try to sound sorry!

Yuuji: now, we can't go back, akihisa. Are you ready?

Yoshii: eh?

Yuuji: this is what you want, right?

Yoshii: yeah, let's do it!

Yuuji: are you ready, subaru?

Subaru: i'll do my best, yuuji-san!

At the principal's office... the principal heard about two students announing their summoner test war and she approve it by put a stamp the paper that shows the declaration approval to the two students.

the next morning... yuuji prepares a strategy writtten in a blackboard on their match against the class E.

Yuuji: We'll use hasegawa sensei as the attending teacher for the war. we'll secure him on his way to class E for the fifth period. Hasegawa-sensei... then the subject will be math?

Minami: i'm good at math.

Yuuji: alright, we'll use math, the subject shimada's good at, as our main strength.

Minami: are you good at math, himeji? subaru-kun?

Subaru: math? I'll try my best even though if i still remembering doing math.

Himeji: it's not like i'm bad at it, but...

Minami: then, you can fight with me right?

Yuuji: no, she can't.

Yoshii: why?

Yuuji: the scores on the last test we took become our avatars' offensive power. The test we look last is...

yoshii: the placement test... ah!

himeji: since i left the room in the middle of the test, my score are all zero.

subaru: no way...

yuuji: but once the ST war starts, she can take a recovery test. If the takes that test, she can participate midday into the war.

himeji: ok.

Yuuji: do your best.

Himeji: ok!

Subaru: do your best, himeji-san.

Himeji: thanks, subaru-kun, do your best as well.

Subaru: thanks. I'll join with minani-san at the start.

Minami: sure, subaru-kun.

As the bell rings, two class F boys captured hasegawa-sensei and and it's their advantage to take on the class E.

Yuuji: start the war! everyone, let the battle begin!

Yeah!

The class E declared their war against the class E as the class F members, minami, subaru, hideyoshi and mutsurini are at the hallway as they announced their names as they begin to battle.

Minami: shimada minami, ready!

Hideyoshi: kinoshita hideyoshi! Particating in the war!

Mutsurini: tsuchiya kouta! The same!

Subaru: hoshikawa subaru, ready to fight!

Hasegawa-sensei: i approve.

Minami: i summon my avatar. summon!

Minami summon her avartar and it's a chibi version of her and wears a blue naval military uniform and wields a saber. and shows her score in math is 89.

"Summon." Mutsurini said as he summon his avatar, wearing a black ninja suit, a tail and a digital camera as a weapon. And his score in math is 25.

"Summon" hideyoshi said as he summon his avatar, wearing a hakama and wields a naginata. And his score at math is 76.

subaru: guess its my turn then, summon!

subaru then summoned his own avatar by doing his denpa henkan pose, and it showed that he and war-rock fused together by bear hugged subaru covered in green energy, after they transformed, the three saw subaru's transformation that they awed in his avatar wearing a blue armor and a blue helmet with a red visor and his shooting star crest on his chest as subaru's avatar finish off with his pose as it was his first time that he summoned shooting star rockman as an avatar . And his score at math is 100. They couldn't believe that subaru is good at math that he got a high score. mutsurini and his avatar taking photos of his classmates including subaru and his avatar before they begin.

minami: wow! your avatar is so cool, subaru-kun!

subaru: yeah, i named my avatar, shooting star rockman.

hideyoshi: shooting star rockman?

subaru: it's a name of a hero, there are other heroes that are named rockman so that's why i named it shooting star rockman.

minami: i see.

hideyoshi: but why am i the only one transformed?

minami: nevermind that, here they come!

subaru: right!

the class E students are heading to the class F but they can't get pass through their area because they summoned their avatar as subaru asking hasegawa-sensei explained about why they can't pass through.

subaru: eh? how come they didn't get pass through?

hasegawa-sensei: please be careful. Real humans can't pass through that area.

subaru: i see, then that means... they have to beat us in order them to get through, is it?

minami: yep, but we don't want them to get pass through, we have to beat them.

subaru: got it!

one of the class E student summoned its avatar and it wears a white robe and a book. mutsurini has his first fight against class E student mikami yoshiko as her avatar uses her book to fire beam shots but mutsurini's avatar defend the attack with his camera and got five point damage and he's got 20 points left, as mikami's avatar deliver her final move, her attack was interceped by the shooting star rockman's shield and his damage is zero points because his score doesn't go down a bit and counter it with his signature weapon the rock buster firing at mikami's avatar five times and her points are zero.

mikami: no way...

minami: not bad, subaru-kun!

subaru: thanks minami-san, i think i get the hang of this. how's that, class E senpai, my shield has a good defense so my points didn't even get less damage plus my trusty rock buster can fire from close to long range.

Who the hell is this new kid? he's got a hundred points and he didn't get a damage because of his shield!

And also, his gun like buster just came out from his hand and shot at mikami-san five times

minami: when it comes to math, i won't lose against class E! And by the way, how did you got a 100 points score after summoning your avatar?

subaru: well, did good on a math a little bit back at my school in my hometown before me and my family move here.

minami: i see.

Just then, nishimura-sensei appeared and announce on who lost at the first match.

subaru: ah, it's nishimura-sensei.

hideyoshi: it's tetsujin!

subaru: tetsujun?

nishimura: those who died, meet me in the remedial classroom!

subaru: remedial classroom?

nishimura: in accordance with the summoner test war rules, those who died with their score reduced to zero will be given a remedial class!

nishimura, then, carrying mikami of class E to the remedial classroom as she beg her classmates to help her but they couldn't do anything because of what they heard about nishimira-sensei as tetsujin.

hideyoshi: if you want to pass through here, you have to defeat us first!

subaru: yeah!

I see, then that's what we'll do.

The leader of the class E wave her hand to her classmates as she signal them to summon their avatar.

minami: let's battle!

subaru: my rock buster is always ready use!

four of the class F continuing to battle against the class E students.

At the replenish room... himeji is the only person at that classroom to recover her points as the teacher giving the test to himeji.

Well then, if you're ready, please start.

himeji: yes.

Back at the class F room... yoshii and yuuji having thinking about the next strategy as the battle are already in progress.

Yoshii: what's your strategy, yuuji?

Yuuji: i don't have any.

Yoshii: eh?

Yuuji: it's a power game that depends on force, so the enemy rushes into the classroom of the overwhelmed side. And the class whose rep get defeated loses.

Yoshii: there's no way we'd be overwhelmed, right?

Minami shouted to their group as he listens.

Minami: we got trouble! We're gonna be overwhelmed!

Yoshii: say whaaat! ?

Yuuji: class e's school performance is better than ours. So if we fight in a straightforward way, it's only matter of time before we lose.

Yoshii: no waaaay!

Yuuji: but they're only class E after all. They're not much different from class F. It'll take time to overwhelm us. That time is the key to our victory.

Back at the match... minami's score is 13 points and she's about to lose, mutsurini's avatar defend minami while hideyoshi and subaru are at from to counterattack against the leader of the class E, nakabayashi hiromi.

hideyoshi: at this rate you'll die! Fall back and go recover your score!

subaru: we'll take it from here, minami-san!

minami: ok!

minami then exit out and take the recovery test to the replenish room where himeji is still at the test.

Minami: i'll take the recovery test!

The score of this test will be your score when you summoned your avatar next time. If you get a lower score, your avatar will get weaker instead. Is this ok with you?

Minami: yes!

Which subject would you like to take?

Minami: math, please! _I have to answer as many as i can to get a better score!_

Back at the battle... mutsurini has only 2 points left as he about to lose, hideyoshi intercept that last attack and he only got 10 points left, subaru has 40 points left but he's still can fight them off as he can.

Hideyoshi: let's take a stragetic withdrawl!

Subaru: you two go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later!

Hideyoshi: are you sure, subaru! ?

Subaru: i'm sure!

Hideyoshi: ok, i'm counting on you! Let's go, mutsurini!

Hideyoshi and mutsurini retreaded leaving subaru alone to face them, knowing that subaru will catch up with them later.

Hiromi: not bad, new comer, what's your name?

Subaru: my name is hoshikawa subaru, senpai.

Hoshikawa subaru, even though you have 100 points earlier, how can you expect to defeat all of us by just yourself?

subaru: more enough time to do this!

subaru's avatar transfomed his arm into a cannon that he was ready to fire at the opponent.

Subaru: i hope you can avoid this attack, senpai. Impact cannon! Fire!

Subaru yelled as his avatar fires his impact cannon which it was from his battle card and knowing that hiromi could lose all her points in one shot, so she dodge the attack but the impact cannon blasts through the rest of the class E students and spread through all the blast completely wiped out and their points are zero. Hiromi couldn't believe that subaru has that kind of power that she never seen in her life.

hiromi: unbelievable! he completely wiped out almost of my classmates in one attack! He's so strong for a new comer! But this battle is mine!

using her special move engulfing her avatar into a blue spiral energy and dash through the rest of the class F students.

subaru: not on my watch! barrier!

subaru uses the barrier of his avatar shooting star rockman to defend himself and his teammates, he able to guard her attacks but only seconds later, the barrier is broken by her attack and went through shooting star rockman and the four class F boys, shooting star rockman's score is only 1 point left, thanks to the undershirt ability, the class F boys are zero as he's the only person left with one point score, knowing that he's in a pinch.

subaru: shimata! the other four are outnumbered! gotta fall back!

subaru did the right thing to fall back and regroup with the others just as hideyoshi and mutsurini saw the four class F boys are out and subaru got only one point left and saw him heading out of the area.

hideyoshi: subaru! are you alright! ?

subaru: yeah, somehow... but here they come! I gotta head back to the classroom and protect the others inside!

hideyoshi: but that's suicide! you need to recover your points first!

subaru: don't worry, i know what i'm doing! I'll see you later!

mutsurini: go for it, subaru!

hiromi: alright, charge!

Yuuji heard the commotion and just laying down and knowing that their defense is broked down.

Yuuji: looks like our line of defense has been broken.

Yoshii: no waay! This is bad yuuji!

Just as yoshii panicking that they will lose the battle, subaru came into the class F room with only one point left and protect the remaining members left.

Yoshii: subaru! are you alright! ?

Subaru: i'm alright, yoshii-kun, i'll have to be the last defense if i have to.

Yoshii: subaru...

Back at the replenish room... himeji and minami are still taking the recovery test to answer many questions as they can.

Minami: if it's just numerical formulas, it's a breeze as i don't have to be able to read japanese!

But the next question on minami's paper is some numerals with kanji she got frustrated by that question, so she just have to skip it to the next question. But before she's doing the next question, she saw himeji write it down so fast that she couldn't believe it in her eyes.

Back at the class F room... two of the class F students are beaten by three class E students. Nishimura-sensei appeard after the two class F boys are zero points and dragged them to the remedial room and take the test.

subaru: this is bad... but i'm not giving up yet! Wide sword!

Subaru then yelled as his avatar change his right hand into a wided sword to slash three of the class E boys and their points are zero, then nishimura-sensei dragged the three class E boys the remedial room as well, then subaru fall back and protecting yuuji and yoshii as they're only three of them remaining.

subaru: i still got only one point left. I still can do it. _I can't use the battle card recovery, if i have to recover my avatar, i have to take the recovery test to restore my points._

yoshii: what do we do now, yuuji! ? subaru has only one point left!

Hiromi: Are you guys done already? and i give you a credit for getting this far, hoshikawa subaru, you are something else.

Subaru: heh, thanks for that complement.

Hiromi: looks like this is for you, huh? class F rep-san?

Yuuji: oya? The class E rep herself marches in here? How confident you are.

Hiromi: the first term just started and you declared a war already? are you an baka? It's right after the placement test, so the difference between us is the difference between our test scores. You think you have a chance? Hoshikawa has only one point left.

Yuuji: well, who knows.

Hiromo: i see. You're an baka who can't figure even that out. That's why you're in class F.

Yoshii: _ yuuji, without even a strategy, there's no way we can defeat a higher ranked class._

Yuuji: oh yeah, come to think of it, i did have one strategy.

Yoshii: eh?

Subaru: one strategy?

Yuuji: don't you get it why i have you here? Akihisa?

Yoshii: eh?

Yoshii wondering about what yuuji said and he understands now.

Hiromi knows what yoshii is as yuuji exlpained it to her and subaru still stand there and he understands of what yuuji said.

Hiromo: don't tell me he's...!

Yuuji: yep. This student, yoshii akihisa, is a probationary student! Akihisa! Show them your true power!

Yoshii: tch. I guess it can't be helped, huh? after all, in the end, i'll have to show off my guard skills, huh?

"summon." Yoshii said as he summon his avatar, wears a school uniform and wields a bokken.

Yuuji: the probationary student's avatar has a special ability. As a punishment, he has to help with the teachers' chores, so his avatar can actually touch objects. And also...

Before yuuji continue to explain, yoshii's avatar lift the table and throw it upwards and it hits the avatar just as yoshii takes the same pain as well, subaru saw the ability of yoshii's avatar that the user and his avatar will take the same damage as of today.

subaru: _so that's yoshii-kun's special ability, huh? that's a gamble to take the risk._

Yuuji: the summoner receives the same pain that his avatar receives. See? Isn't it interesting?

Yoshii: is that all! ?

Hiromi: fine. I'll take care of these two, first. summon!

Subaru: yoshii-kun!

Yoshii: we won't lose so easily! Let's go!

Just as yoshii ready to attack with his avatar, it tripped over and hit at the flipped up table and take the same damage as his avatar.

Yoshii: ahh! He hit the same spot! It hurts! It hurts!

Subaru: yoshii-kun, you should be careful next time. *sweat drop*

Yoshii: just as you'd expected from the class E rep. Not bad.

Subaru: she didn't attack you, yet, yoshii-kun. *sweat drop*

Hiromi: what a useless guard he is.

Yuuji: no... he was very helpful.

Hiromi: then, as the class rep of class E, i'll put an end to this myself.

Just as hiromi declared her battle against yuuji, himeji came into the classroom just in time as she summon her avatar.

"mizuki himeji! i accept this challenge! I summon my avatar! summon!" himeji said as she summon her avatar, her avatar wears an armor and wields a large sword as she wipe out almost of the other class E students in one full swing and her score is 412 points.

What's with that's score! ?

Her offense power is as high as class A!

Why is such a student in class F! ?

Yuuji: she's finally here.

Subaru saw himeji's score and awed at her attack in one swing.

Subaru: that's awesome, himeji-san!

Yoshii: himeji-san!

hiromo: mizuki himeji...? don't tell me you are..!

yoshii! Minami said as she came back from the recovery test.

Yoshii: shimada-san?

Subaru: minami-san!

Minami: she's really amazing!

Subaru: yeah, her score is over 400!

Yuuji: just as you'd expect from her. She wasn't a class A candidate for nothing.

Yoshii: that's himeji-san's score! ?

Subaru: that's her score alright, no doubt about it!

Yuuji: fumizuki academy's tests have an unlimited number of questions in a limited time.

Subaru: you mean himeji-san, answered that many questions! ? amazing! So amazing, himeji-san!

Yuuji: so long as you can answer, your score doesn't have a limit.

Yoshii: then the strategy you mentioned was...?

Yuuji: buying some time for her to take the test.

Subaru: i see.

Hiromi: i wasn't told such a person is in class F!

Subaru: well, you do now, senpai.

Subaru, then heads to himeji for assistance.

Subaru: himeji-san! Need a hand?

Himeji: please do, subaru-kun!

Subaru: alright! Long sword!

Subaru then yelled as his shooting star rockman change his right hand to a long sword to assist himeji for a double team attack and they defeat hiromi and her avatar in one blow. And the class F declared victor and win the war.

Yoshii: yeaah! You're amazing, himeji-san! And subaru as well! This is all thanks to yours and subaru's power, himeji-san!

Himeji: well... thank you very much. And thank you for the assist, subaru-kun.

Subaru: well, i stay strong as i can, and i did. And you're welcome, himeji-san.

Minami: yeah, you did great, subaru-kun.

Yoshii: now we can exchange our classroom equipment with class E's, right? though it's just a little, the environment will be better.

Yuuji: no, we won't change our equipment.

Yoshii: eh?

Yuuji: we'll keep the same equipment. Isn't that a nice proposal, miss class E rep?

Hiromi: eh? why?

Yoshii: why, yuuji! ? we fought hard and won the war!

subaru: we'll it was kinda fun today.

yoshii: why is that?

subaru: even though i was a beginner here in this academy, i have learned some new things from today. hiromi-senpai it was having fun having battle against you.

hiromi: r-really?

subaru: yeah, so from now on, i'll do my best to make my avatar stronger for sure!

minami: true, subaru-kun did his best today and having fun at the same time.

hideyoshi: yeah. he's really something else.

Is it settled?

Just then a person who looks like hideyoshi came in and seeing that it was done.

Yoshii: why are you dressed like that, hideyoshi? Ooh! I see! You've finally awakened to your true self, right! ?

Hideyoshi: akihisa, i'm right here.

Subaru: then this girl in front of us is...

yoshii: eh? two hideyoshis! ?

subaru: no, stupid! That must be his twin sister!

Hideyoshi: subaru is right, that's my older sister.

Hideyoshi is my little twin brother.

Subaru: twins, huh? i see.

I'm the ambassasor of year 2, class A, kinoshita yuuko. We, class A, hereby declare on you, class F!

subaru: eeh! ? already! ? why declaring war on us, yuuko-san! ?

yuuko: and who are you?

subaru: i'm class F's new classmate, hoshikawa subaru.

yuuko: i see. So you're the one who has a score of 100 points from the beginning.

subaru: so you were watching the war the whole time?

yuuko: nevermind that, but you we're manage to stay strong with just a one point remaining. And we won't go easy on you just because you're the lowest ranked class. We'll crush you mercilessly, so be prepared.

subaru: i don't like that kind of word, "mercilessly", but if it's a war you want, then it's a war you get, yuuko-san! right, yuuji-san! ?

yuuji: heh, you got guts, subaru. alright, we accept the challenge.

subaru: i can't just stand there and being mistreated us as a nobody, nobody does that to my new friends as long as i'm around! and what yuuji-san said, we accept your challenge, yuuko-san!

And thus, subaru's new school and the summoner test war has just begun.

Chapter 1 end.

Hope you like this new crossfic that i made, read and review guys, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

there was a flashback by some person since childhood as the girl talk to the boy while they're at the park.

"Hey, when did that taika reform thing happen?" the long haired girl asked to the boy.

"you don't know that? we're in the third grade now. you're such a baka." the boy said to the girl.

"I haven't learned it yet, so…" the girl answered it but she interrupted by the boy who contine to answer to her.

"there's an easy way to memorize it. "re-form" means "form twice." the boy finished talking.

"re-form?" the girl asked.

"right, the taika reforms re-wrote the doctrines. Re-form, so it was in the the year six two five. The boy said.

"re-form. 625" The girl said as she saw him finish wrote the word and the number that says "re-form. 625."

"don't forget, ok?" the boy said.

"I memorized it good. I'll will never forget." The girl said as she stand up on the ground.

End flashback.

At subaru's new home:

subaru woke up six in the morning as he takes a bath, get dressed, eating breakfast and calling his friends back at his hometown in kodama town with his hunter vg.

*brrring!*

harp: misora, you got a call from subaru-kun.

misora: really! ? put it on!

subaru: hi, misora-chan.

misora: subaru-kun! how are you?

subaru: I'm fine, I just got to a new school yesterday.

misora: really! ? that's great! so what kind of school you go?

subaru: fumizuki academy.

misora: fumuzuki academy? is it a high school?

subaru: yep. and I got to meet new friends, but they don't have any of hunter vg's or their wizards like us, but something interesting that i did joining at some match called the summoner test war.

misora: summoner test war?

subaru explained to misora about the new system to his new school explained by his new friends on how they win the war. Not to mentioned his own shokanju was his shooting star rockman in chibi version. Misora was very surprised that subaru did meet his new classmates and was very happy for him.

misora: wow! that's so cool that you go to a new school! not to mentioned your avatar was your denpa henkan form as rockman!

subaru: yeah, I know, it was my first time that I had my own avatar when the summoner test war starts.

misora: I see. did you tell iincho and the others about your new school?

subaru: no, not yet. I haven't got to tell the others, though.

misora: I see. you were at school after all, i'm glad that you called me and see how you feel after you moved away from our hometown.

subaru: yeah. anyway, I gotta go before I'll be late to school.

misora: ok, good luck on your summoner war test subaru-kun! oh! by the way, did they suspected you that war-rock is with you?

war-rock: I heard that.

misora: acha.

subaru: no, they never noticed him as a wizard, so we'll be fine.

misora: I see. ok, be careful if you don't want to get caught the two of you.

subaru: we will, thanks, misora-chan. bye.

misora: bye, bye!

after subaru talk to misora, he tells his mom and dad that he'll be going at school as he leaves the house.

subaru: mom! dad! I'm off!

akane: take care.

daigo: good luck.

at outside of his house, he look around both ways as the coast is clear, he goes denpa henkan again as rockman and head to the fumizuki academy through the wave road without anyone noticed.

At the fumizuki academy… himeji and yuuji are at a hallway which is dark and it has light at the end of the hallway as she ask him something.

Yuuji: what's the matter, himeji? You wanna talk to me about something?

Himeji: actually… there's something I wanna ask you, sakamoto-kun. got a minute?

Just as the two walked away, himeji felt something or someone was there as she looked back, and saw nothing. she just turn around go catch up with yuuji.

At the principal's office… two teachers a male and a female teacher reported to the principal about the war on the first term between class F and class E.

That's the results on yesterday's war. The year 2's first war in the war in the first term ended with class F along with the new student of class F, hoshikawa subaru achieving their victory by defeating class E.

Principal: hoo… not bad. I imagine the beaten class is feeling gloomy about their shabby equipment by now, huh? and about hoshikawa subaru, I know that he may be still a beginner, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it. ho ho, who would've though the boy who save the earth three times would be here in this academy. now this is getting more interesting than we thought. Tell them to study hard and take it back in the next war… and that life is a battle. and tell that to hoshikawa-kun as well.

yes, and well, actually… the students decided not to exchange their equipment.

Principal: hm? what do you mean?

At the class F room… yoshii fixed the table legs with the instant glue as it completely fixed up.

yoshii: just as expected from the instant glue. The repair will be complete in no time!

hideyoshi: that's good, akihisa. So you gotten better at gluing it this time, huh?

yoshii: we fought hard and won. we deserve at least upgraded supplies. _Hmm… under normal circumstances, himeji-san could've had a class E desk by now. _yuuji! Why did you turn down the equipment exchange! ?

subaru: I was wondering about that too. why did you turned down for?

yuuji: what? you like shabby wooden desks like that?

yoshii: it's obvious that they're better than these low tables that break so easily!

yoshii, stupidly, accidently pound the table with the super glue that he squished it unnoticed as his hand got stuck on his table so quick and try to pull it out but it got hit on his face and fell on the floor.

minami: you don't study so desks don't matter anyway, right?

subaru: minami-san has a good point there.

yoshii: it does matter! I put my lunch box on it. I doze off on it. I scribble on it.

subaru: uh, you don't sleep on the desk with a futon, yoshii-kun. *sweat drop*

yoshii: the desks are our important partner during our days at school, right! ?

mutsurini: or rather, you and the desk are one.

yuuji: today's the last day we'll have these low tables since classA declared war on us.

subaru: yeah, that's right. yuuko-san did declare the war against us yesterday.

yuuji: if we win the next war, class A's equipment will be ours. This wasn't part of my plan, but it's not a problem. everything is going as I planned. right, himeji?

Himeji: eh? ah… yes.

Yuuji: now, let's go march into class A.

The gang are at the class A room along with yoshii whose hand is still stuck on his desk as hideyoshi push him off along. subaru awed as he and the other class F gang awed in the equipment of class A.

Minami: so this is class A…

Hideyoshi: it looks as if it's a ritzy hotel.

Subaru: yeah. I'll say.

yoshii: hmph. this is suitable equipment for me to spend my school days with.

Subaru: you are so into getting those equipment, do you?

Minami: look, yoshii! They've got free drinks and all-you-can-eat snacks!

Yoshii: hmph. if you're surprised by every single thing in here, they'll take advantage of you. you should assume a more confident attitude.

Minami: your words and actions don't match at all!

Subaru: same here.

"Ara? isn't the war starting tomorrow?" they heard the class A's ambassador, yuuko, hideyoshi's twin sister as they turned around and saw the rest of the class A students.

hideyoshi: nee-san…

subaru: yuuko-san.

yuuko: you've come to surrender already?

yuuji: we're here to inspect our new equipment.

Yuuko: you're quite confident, aren't you?

Yuuji: I came to negotiate. I'd like to request a duel between the reps.

The class F gang shocked that yuuji made a request for a duel between the reps.

Yuuko: are you an baka? there's no way you can defeat year 2's top student in a duel, is there?

Yuuji: are you scared? I guess you must be… as you guys're coward who attack a weak class weakened even more by the war they just finished.

Subaru: so that's your plan, is it, yuuko-san! ?

Hideyoshi: subaru…

Yuuko: you wanna fight here right now?

"wait." a voice came and it was a blue long haired girl from the class A as she said "I don't mind accepting the duel."

Yuuko: class rep…!

"but… on one condition. the loser will do one thing the winner says without exception.

Yoshii: eh! ?

Subaru: nandate! ?

Yuuji: is that the reason for declaring the war against class F?

Yuuko: don't get the wrong idea. we, class A, are obligated to protect the academy's safety and dignity. This is a punishment for idiots who started the war at the start of the first term when they haven't put any efforts into their studies yet.

Yuuji: ok. the loser of the duel between the reps will do whatever the winner says.

Yuuko: it won't be a duel. It'll be five versus five.

Subaru: five of us against five of you?

Yuuko…

Yuuko: I don't think our rep will lose… but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

Yuuji: ok. five versus five is fine. in return, we'll decide on the subject for the war.

Subaru: if it's five on five, then I'm in.

Alright.

The negotiation with the class A has completed as the class F gang are at the school rooftop and figure out what subject they'll take during the war.

Yoshii: what are you gonna do, yuuji? After making a promise like that? it won't be a problem as we're gonna be the winners.

Yuuji: we just got a bonus in that they'll do whatever we tell them. that's all.

Hideyoshi: are you really sure? that rep, kirishika shouko… I heard a strange rumor about her.

Subaru: kirishima shouko? You mean that girl that we just saw her earlier?

Hideyoshi: yeah.

Subaru: and what rumors about her?

Hideyoshi: she's an excellent student, so she has both intelligence and beauty. although she's that pretty, I hear guys leave her alone.

Subaru: really? _it's a good thing that shouko-san is a little similar to someone I know, but she's still a very close friend of mine as well._

At kodama town:

Luna: huh?

Gonta: what's wrong, iincho?

Kizamaro: are you alright?

Luna: no, it's nothing. _what is that feeling just now? someone mentioned about me, somehow it's a little irritated but suddenly calm and sweet. Was it… hoshikawa-kun?_

Back at fumizuki academy:

Minami: heee… she looks like the type that'd be popular among guys.

Hideyoshi: according to the rumor, she isn't interested in guys.

Yoshii: not interested in guys…?

Subaru: why is that?

Yoshii remembered that shouko was staring at himeji earlier and he was thinking of some ero stuff between two girls through his head.

Yoshii: _don't tell me kirishima-san's goal is…! ?_ n-n-n-n-no way! that couldn't be! that'd be weird! There's no way something like that is happening here. right, shimada-san?

Subaru: what weird are you talking about?

Minami: there is.

Yoshii: eh?

Subaru: eh?

Minami: a weird girl like that… stick close to me.

Subaru: why is that? maybe she's just a fan of yours.

Minami: no it's not a fan, subaru-kun.

Subaru: then who-

I found you, onee-sama!

Just then, a blond girl jumped into minami as they saw her and called minami, onee-sama.

Subaru: whoa!

Minami: m-miharu! ?

That's cruel, onee-sama! to think you left me to have a tea party with these filthy pigs!

Minami: l-let me go! don't come close to me!

Subaru: hey, you! who are you calling us, filthy pigs! ?

Who the hell are you?

Subaru: I'm hoshikawa subaru, their new classmate of class F!

Yoshii: who's that girl?

Mutsurini: year 2 of class D, shimizu miharu.

Minami: stop it! let me go!

Subaru: you heard what minami-san said, let her go, miharu-chan.

Miharu: please don't feel embarrassed, onee-sama!

Subaru: onee-sama? is she your little sister, minami-chan?

Minami: no, she's not!

Subaru: ah! then you have to let her go, miharu-chan. she was feeling embarrassed already!

Miharu: I know you actually love me. you're shy aren't you?

Minami: like normal girls, I like guys! yoshii! Help me out here!

Yoshii: she's right, shimizu-san. it's wrong for a woman to love another woman!

Subaru: uso! ? seriously! ?

Yoshii: seriously.

Subaru: then that's really wrong to love an another girl, miharu-chan!

Yoshii: it's true that shimada-san's appearance personality and breast size are all indistinguishable from a guy's… figure-four leg lock!

Subaru: yoshii-kun, you are being stupid again on not understanding of a girl's appearance.

Minami use her figure-four leg lock on yoshii's leg as he was being stupid again as subaru just stand there and watch.

Minami: I'm a girl no matter how you look at it, aren't i! ?

Just then, miharu do the same figure-four leg lock only this time on yoshii's right arm as he feel the pain by two girls using the submission move on him.

Miharu: that's right! miharu loves onee-sama as a woman!

Subaru: yare, yare…

Yoshii: I give! I give!

Mutsurini: almost there… almost…

Subaru: here he goes again, mutsurini-kun is staring at a girl's underwear. *face palmed*

Yoshii: itai, itai… help me, shimada-san! I'll do whatever you say!

Minami: really? then, next weekend I wanna have crepes at la veditz in front of the train station.

Yoshii: eh! ? but then my food budget will be…

Minami: haah! ?

Yoshii: aah! no! please let me treat you!

Minami: a-and, call me minami-sama from now on. i'll call you aki!

Yoshii: h-h-hai, minami-sama!

Minami: and… and… t-t-try saying you love me!

Yoshii: y-yes! I'll say it.

Miharu: oh no you don't!

Miharu continue to submission him before yoshii saying I love shimada-san as he getting worse. But minami force him to say it to her as he get more painful submission move. then mutsurini just still looking at miharu's panties as he said "almost there."

Yoshii: if you go any further…

Minami: now, say you love me!

Yoshii: y-yes, ma'am!

Subaru: you better say you love her, yoshii-kun, before your bones will be broken.

Yoshii: say you love me!

Then it stopped after he said that isn't what minami said as subaru face palmed of what yoshii said the same line from minami.

Subaru: that's a really, REALLY bad move, yoshii-kun!

Minami then, goes to her boiling point and literally broke yoshii's arm as she yelled at him saying "konoo… bakaaaa!" it show the image of yoshii's leg bone was split into two and he felt it that it was broken as he screamed.

Subaru: man, you are really stupid when it comes to not understand a girl's feelings, yoshii-kun.

At class F room… yoshii got recovered after one of his bones were broken and fix back to normal as he enter to his classroom, and saw himeji writing something as he talk to her.

Yoshii: ah, himeji-san? what are you writing, himeji-san?

Himeji: ah! yoshii-kun! ?

Himeji flipped out after she saw yoshii came in and her letter fell on the floor as he look at it.

Yoshii: _t-that looks like a love letter. B-but no one would write a love letter in their classroom, right?_

Himeji: u…um, well, this is… it's not like that! ah, well, it is, but it's not!

He picked up the letter and gave it to her.

Yoshii: this is a strange unhappy chain letter.

Himeji: that misunderstanding present is some major problems of it's own.

Yoshii: are you writing to someone in our class?

Himeji: yes…

Yoshii: I see… then I'll teach you how to write an unhappy chain letter in a correct way.

Himeji: no thank you. this isn't an unhappy chain letter.

Yoshii: yes, it is. _in fact, I'm feeling unhappy right now. *slump* _

"It's not like that" himeji said as she clasp her hand to his hand.

Yoshii: I see… what do you like about this guy? he isn't that good looking.

Himeji: well, it's not about how he looks. ah, I do like how he looks, too! my friends were also saying that when bishounen yoshii-kun and sturdy sakamoto-kun are walking together, it's picture perfect.

Yoshii: you've got good friends. be nice to them.

Himeji: they were also thinking you're probably the one on the receiving end.

Yoshii: break it off with them right away.

Himeji: but it's not just his looks, he's nice on the inside, too.

Yoshii: it's true that he looks like he got a strong liver and stuff.

Himeji: that's what's inside the body.

Yoshii: could it be you mean his personality?

Himeji: yes. he's kind and cheerful. He always looks happy. I've always admired him.

Yoshii: I see… that letter…

Himeji: y-yes?

Yoshii: I hope you'll get the respone that you want.

Himeji: yes!

And yoshii left as the room as yuuji saw him and talk to him about their meeting.

Yuuji: ah, there you are. let's start the strategy meeting.

Yoshii just then walk out.

Yuuji: hey, where are you going? akihisa!

Yoshii: don't come close to me! don't walk with me!

Yuuji: what's the matter, akihisa? What happened?

Yoshii: I'm not… I'm not… on the receiving end!

Yoshii runs out and leaving yuuji confused of what yoshii says.

The next morning… the class F and class A are at the summoner test war on a five on five match and hideyoshi unknowingly why he was the round card girl.

Well then, we'll start the first round.

Hideyoshi: why am I the round card girl?

Subaru: I have no Idea why someone made you a round card girl, hideyoshi-kun. *sweat drop*

Yoshii: what are you saying? who else can do it besides you?

Hideyoshi: I keep telling you guys that I'm not a girl.

Subaru: he's right, who's stupid idea made him like that? *sweat drop*

Well then, players from both classes, step forward.

Minami was going to be first but subaru wanted to switch places with her as his first turn.

Subaru: matte, minami-san. let me switch with your place, please.

Minami: subaru-kun?

Subaru: since yuuko-san will be first, why don't I'll be first in your place. I had a feeling that her score could be higher than yours, she might finish you off in one blow before you begin the attack.

Minami: how can you tell?

Subaru: trust me, I've been through a lot of some battles before.

Minami: eh?

Yoshii: what does he mean by that?

Subaru: you should keep your score and trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Minami: alright, I'll trust you, subaru-kun.

Subaru: thanks.

Minami: sorry, yuuji. I'll have subaru-kun switch at my place.

Yuuji: I see. ok. we're counting on you, subaru.

Subaru: thanks. sensei, I'll be the substitute for shimada-san's place, please.

I allow it. go ahead, subaru-kun.

Subaru: yes.

Yuuko: let's finish this quickly. you're no match for me anyway, hoshikawa subaru.

Subaru: yuuko-san, just because I belong to class F, doesn't mean that you can't beat me in one shot.

So, minami switch places with subaru as he goes first against hideyoshi's elder twin sister, kinoshita yuuko. And the teacher approved subaru as a substitute. And it show the screen kinoshita yuuko vs hoshikawa subaru.

Begin the match.

Subaru: I summon my avatar… summon! Shooting star rockman!

Subaru yelled as he summoned his avatar and appeared in a special area and his score is 205 points.

Subaru: when it comes to math, I may be knowing it a little, even though i'm still a beginner, my shooting star rockman has some more surprise than you could've imagine.

Yuuko: ara, so that's your amazing avatar, then? Summon!

Yuuko summon her avatar, wears an armor and a jousting lance and her score is 376 points as she make her first move to deliver her final blow, but it was already intercepted by the shooting star rockman avatar as he parry her attack and subaru yelled "sword fighter!" the rockman avatar then slash her three times so fast with the sword fighter (which is from his battle card) and yuuko lost the match to subaru as she couldn't believe her eyes that she was beaten by a beginner of the class F. some of the class A couldn't believe that his avatar just dodge it and finish her in three blows.

Yuuko: n-no way… how could I been beaten by a class F…!

Subaru: yuuko-san. you are very strong and I give you credit for that, but sometimes beating an opponent in one blow is just nothing if his or her opponent can read the timing closely and dodge it easily and that would give you a huge disadvantage if the opponent misses your one-hit k.o. move and also… don't ever say that word "mercilessly" ever again, I'm that kind of person who hates being mistreated by anyone just how low we are. I don't want you ended up like me, years ago.

Subaru said that to yuuko as he turn around and headed back to his friends and yuuko leaving confused of what subaru's last words that he just said as she head back to her teammates.

Winner, class F, hoshikawa subaru.

Minami: you did it, subaru-kun!

Yoshii: how did you able to dodge that last blow?

Subaru: I just had the right timing to lure the opponent when I pretended to be defenseless, then I have the right time to make a point blank close combat with my sword fighter. It's a dangerous gamble but I have to take the risk.

War-rock: _well said_.

Yuuji: heh, you're getting better at the war, or you have experienced previous battles before?

Subaru: we'll, let's just say my previous battles are different before I move here with my family.

Yuuji: heh, that figures.

Himeji: you really amazing subaru-kun!

Mutsurini: that's score one for us!

Subaru: un! but, we're not out of the woods yet, I'm sure that the other four class A's are even tougher than yuuko-san, whoever is next on the second match and be on your guard. They might be stronger than meets the eye.

Yuuko: sorry, rep… i…

Shouko: it's ok, yuuko, he's really strong.

"How could a new student from class F beat yuuko-san so easily? what kind of powers does he have?" The tall man with glasses asked.

"I don't know, but this boy, hoshikawa subaru's avatar, shooting star rockman that he named it is different from ours and really strong" the blue haired glasses girl said.

"And that kind of pose when he summoned his avatar, is he like a hero or something?" the green haired girl asked.

"Of course he's not." the blue haired glasses girl answered.

"Round two." the voice announcer announced as the teacher announcing the second round.

We'll start the second round. Players, step forward.

"Class A, satou miho" said as she is the next person on the second round as she summon her avatar.

Yuuji: alright. akihisa, I'm counting on you.

Yoshii: me! ? if I lose here, we'll be at the end of our hope.

Yuuji: don't worry, I have faith in you.

Yoshii: yare, yare… does that mean that you want me to get serious?

Yuuji: yeah. there's no point in hiding any longer, is there? show everyone you real strength!

Yoshii: yare, yare, I guess it can't be helped, huh?

Subaru: yoshii-kun, be careful on your next opponent she maybe have some moves that she might pull a fast one, don't screwed this one.

Miho: don't tell me… you're…! ?

Yoshii: yeah, up until now, I've never been serious at all.

Miho: then… you are…! ?

Yoshii: yep, you guessed it… I've been hiding this until now, but I'm actually… left handed.

Yoshii said left handed as he was been beaten already by miho and win the second round. Subaru face-palmed knowing that yoshii screwed up.

Winner, class A, satou miho.

Subaru: yoshii-kun, I figured you'd screwed up, and what the hell does that mean you're left-handed?

Minami uses her figure-four leg lock on yoshii's left arm because he screwed up and lost a point.

Minami: your left arm has nothing to do with test score, does it! ?

Yoshii: my arm! My arm!

Yuuji: the real fight has yet to come. let's get serious now!

Subaru: eh? real fight?

Yoshii: yuuji, you asshole! I thought you had faith in me! ?

Yuuji: it's not that I had faith that you'd win.

Subaru: what do you mean by that?

Yoshii: I'm gonna give you my serious left-arm punch!

Before he could do it, yoshii felt his arm was broken by minami's figure four as he didn't noticed until now.

Round three.

Well then, let's start the third round. Class A, kudou aiko. Class F, tsuchiya kouta.

Subaru: mutsurini-kun, good luck!

What subject would you like to fight in?

Mutsurini: health and physical education.

Aiko: hey, I heard that you do well in health and physical education. But I do quite well, too. on top of that, unlike you, I really work up a sweat.

Mutsurini: work up a sweat?

Subaru: maybe she's might even better than you.

Mutsurini imagine aiko of what she said "work up a sweat" and he image of aiko wearing the P.E. uniform and blue bloomers and he nosebleeds and fell on the floor by that image he saw and subaru saw that he nosebleed as he get to him to see he's alright.

Subaru: mutsurini-kun!

Mutsurini! Yoshii's voice said as he recover from the broken arm.

Yoshii: how dare you hurt mutsurini like that! that's cruel and that's dirty!

Subaru then smack yoshii's head as he explained it to him.

subaru: no, stupid! mutsurini-kun was imagine aiko-chan in a sexy ecchi way and nosebleeds a lot!

aiko: do you wanna take his place? by that idiot guy? or hoshikawa subaru? but you don't like you do well in academics. If health and physical education is ok, I can teach you… of course… I'm gonna make you sweat.

Yoshii and mutsurini nosebleeds again when aiko said sweat except subaru never get nosebleeds for the first time in his life as he face-palmed that those two were knocked down again.

Subaru: not this again. *face-palmed*. minami-san, himeji-san, a little help here.

OK!

Minami: and hey, aiko! that's none of your business! He's never going to get a chance like that!

Himeji: that's right! yoshii-kun will never need that sort of thing!

Yoshii: why are you twosaying such sad things?

Subaru: that's because you're an baka, no offense. Looks like I gotta fight her in his place, again.

Just before subaru take mutsurini's place for the second time, mutsurini got up and got blood in his face and nose as it still bleeding.

Subaru: mutsurini-kun! ?

Yoshii: mutsurini! ?

Mutsurini: I'm alright. it's nothing.

Subaru: alright, I hope you know what you're doing, go for it, mutsurini-kun!

Then, start the match.

"Summon." Mutsurini said as he summon his avatar.

"summon." Aiko said as she summon her avatar and wears an old school uniform and wields a big axe and she has 440 points.

Yoshii: she's got over over 400 points! ?

Subaru: I figured that her score is higher than yuuko-san, still it's up to mutsurini-kun on what he'll do next.

Minami: yeah.

Aiko: a practioner and a theorist… I'll show you which is stronger. Bye-bye, mutsurini-kun!

Aiko's avatar make her first move as she dashes on mutsurini and his avatar for a one hit k.o. move.

"accelerate…" mutsurin said as his avatar speed up and slash aiko's avatar with his short sword in one hit and his score is 576 points as he won the third round.

Aiko: n-no way… I lost…! ?

Subaru: your speed is fast but mutsurini-kun is faster that sometimes it can converted speed into power. that's his specialty.

Winner, class F, tsuchiya kouta.

Subaru: way to go, mutsurini-kun!

Yoshii: he's strong! his health and physical education score alone is like my score for all subjects combined!

Subaru: um, it his score alone has his advantage.

Round four.

Well then, we'll start the fourth round.

Himeji: well then, I'm off to fight.

Yoshii: himeji-san… good luck.

Himeji: ok!

Subaru: good luck and be careful, himeji-san.

Himeji: thanks, subaru-kun.

Then, I'll fight her.

Subaru: looks like her opponent is very strong, yet very calm, who is that person?

Subaru: kubo toshimitsu, huh? this is the crucial match.

Yoshii: why?

Subaru: kubo toshimitsu?

Yoshii: he's the no.2 student in year 2. Unless she attack him in a subject he's bad at or something, it'll be tough.

Subaru: eh?

Yoshii: no way!

Well then. what subject would you like to fight in?

"combined subjects, please." as the person named kubo toshimitsu said as subaru wondering why kubo said combined subjects before the fourth round begins.

Subaru: combined subjects? Is that allowed?

Yuuji: yep.

Yoshii: he can't do that! we have the right too…

Himeji: that's fine.

Yoshii: himeji-san…

Yuuji: this is bad. in a combine subjects match, the ranking itself shows his strength.

Yoshii: but then…

Subaru: that would be kubo's huge advantage!

Let the match begin.

"summon" kubo said as he summon his avatar, an armor like robe with blue beads on his neck and a dual scythe and his score is 3997 points.

Subaru: that's a huge score points! no wonder he's the number two of year 2!

Minami: what an incredible score! the number two student has a score that high! ?

Subaru: I'm afraid so…!

Yoshii: himeji-san!

"I summon my avatar… summon!" himeji said as she summon her avatar and her score point is 4409 points and the class F gang are very surprised that himeji's score is higher than kubo's score.

Over 4000 points! ?

Subaru: incredible!

Yuuji: that score is even a match for the top student.

Subaru: yeah!

Kubo: when did you get such a high ability! ?

Himeji: I decided… that I'll do my best!

As their avatar started to attack each other himeji talk about something about the summoner test war.

Himeji: I heard the reason why our class started summoner test wars. I like my class. then try hard for others. I like my class because of them… and because the person I like is in this class. that's why… I'll do my best too!

After himeji finish her speech, her avatar deliver the final blow on kubo's avatar with an aerial spinning slash and she won the fourth round.

Winner, class F, himeji mizuki.

Minami: this is great, aki! We're in the lead right now!

"so the next match will decide the outcome of the war, huh? hideyoshi said as yoshii and mutsurini turned around and saw hideyoshi half-naked and nosebleed again thinking that hideyoshi is a girl and subaru face-palmed again because of them.

Subaru: hideyoshi-kun, why are you covering your body? you are a boy, aren't you? and look what you did to those two, another massive nosebleed that they think that you're a girl again.

Hideyoshi: I know that, but that how they do.

Subaru: that figures. *sweat drop*

Round five.

Well then, we'll start the fifth and final round.

Yuuji: well then, it's my turn now.

Yoshii: yuuji…

Yuuji: well, just wait and see.

Yuuji will be the last person on the final round and kirishima shouko of class A as well.

Yuuji: sakamoto yuuji, class F rep.

Shouko: class A rep. kirishima shouko.

Well then, what subject would you like to fight in?

Yuuji: Japanese history, restricted test, please. the test should be elementary school level and the perfect score is 100 points.

Test match! ?

Not a battle between their avatars! ?

The summoner test war is a war based on students' test scores, after all. if a test is used in the battle, as long as the attending teacher approves, the reasons and methods are unimportant. Nishimura-sensei explained through the monitor.

Understood. then, I'll prepare the test. players, please meet me in the classroom.

Yoshii: what were you thinking, yuuji! ?

Hideyoshi: if it's elementary school level, it's just natural for both of you to get 100%!

Minami: that makes it only a tie!

Himeji: no, that means even one small mistake can lead to defeat.

Subaru: that's sounds bad!

Yuuji: exactly. It'll be a match in attentiveness and concentration, not academic ability.

Yoshii: yuuji…

Yuuji: don't worry. I do stand a chance of winning. Once shouko memorizes something, she never forgets it.

Yoshii: then you're at advantage as a history battle depends on memorization!

Yuuji: no, that's the trick. she thinks the year of the taika reform was 625 because she memorized it in the wrong way. "re-form in 625."

Yoshii: eh?

Subaru: taika reform 625?

Yuuji: if that event makes it into the test, I can win.

Yoshii: matte, yuuji!

Yuuji: hm?

Yoshii: the taika reform wasn't in 625! ?

Yuuji: it's "re-four-m." reform in six four five! This information is the real deal. trust me, akihisa.

Yoshii: yuuji…

Yuuji: I'll make class A's workstation… ours!

At a classroom… yuuji and shouko are ready to start the final test as the teacher declared the match.

Well then, please start.

Minami: it's finally started, huh?

Mutsurini: un.

Subaru: yeah.

Hideyoshi: what happens if that question isn't the test?

Yoshii: if yuuji yields to her in attentiveness and concentration, he'll probably lose.

Himeji: but if that question is in the test…

Yoshii: yeah…

Subaru: let's hope so…

Two students are reaching at the third question and they know that the question that yuuji mentioned was on the paper. the class F gang are worried that if yuuji made a simple mistake, he'll lose for sure.

After the final round, the teacher announced the result on the restricted test to see who won the last round.

Well then, I'll announce the result of the restricted test. class A rep, kirishima shouko… 97 points.

Yoshii: alright!

Hideyoshi: the class A rep missed the 100% score!

Minami: so this equipment will be ours from now on!

Subaru: but, we don't know what yuuji-san's score is, so don't just celebrate it yet.

Himeji: subaru-kun…?

Next, class F rep, sakamoto yuuji… 53 points.

Subaru's hunch was right. yuuji lost the round and the class Awon the war. Subaru kneeled on the floor knowing that they lost. (a/n: I made that up about the class F that they lost the final round I DID made it up even though they're in the lead so don't ask please.)

Subaru: I knew it that something might happened…

At the class F room…their low tables are now changed into cardboxes as yoshii gets angry and talk to yuuji.

Yoshii: it's gotten worse! What the hell was that score, yuuji! ?

Yuuji: that's indeed my actual academic ability.

Yoshii: if you can't get 100 points, your strategy is useless, right! ?

Yuuji: I never imagined that such an unexpected obstacle was lurking.

Subaru: what unexpected obstacle?

Yoshii: don't be your own unexpected obstacle!

"Yuuji"

They turned around and saw shouko at the door to see yuuji about their promise.

Shouko: yuuji, the promise…

Subaru: shouko-san?

Yoshii: promise? That he'll do whatever you tell him?

Yuuji: I know. tell me what you want to do.

Mutsurini readied his camera and yoshii thinks that shouko goes to himeji but she just walk through her and head straight to yuuji.

Shouko: yuuji… go out with me.

Subaru: you mean a date with yuuji-san?

Yuuji: I thought you gave up on that.

Shouko: I never give up. I'll always like you.

Yuuji: can I say no?

Shouko: no, you can't. since it was a promise, we're going out on a date now.

Yuuji: eeh! ? ah, well, wait-!

Yuuji felt a hit on his neck as he falls and shouko dragged him out of the classroom as she go on a date with yuuji.

Minami: what was… that about?

Himeji: well, I don't know.

Yoshii: then, why was kirishima-san looking at himeji-san?

Hideyoshi: maybe she was concerned about the girl who was with yuuji?

Subaru: wait, you don't mean…_ she's jealous_?

Hideyoshi: _could be._

yoshii: *sigh* um, I'm sorry, himeji-san.

himeji: huh?

yoshii: our classroom equipment has gotten worse than before.

himeji: no. it's a nice classroom.

Yoshii: eh?

Himeji: I love class F. and… *murmur*

Yoshii: eh?

"well then… shall we go have crepes, aki? Minami said as she grab yoshii's right arm.

Yoshii: eh? isn't that supposed to be on the weekend?

Minami: weekend is weekend. Today is today.

Yoshii: no way! if you make me treat you twice, before my parents send me money again, then my food budget will…!

"no. yoshii-kun'll go see a movie with me. himeji said as she grab his right hand.

Yoshii: eeh! ? himeji-san, that's news to me!

Himeji: yes! I decided it just now.

The girls dragged yoshii out on a date with the two girls if either going to the movie or eating crepes.

Yoshii: no waaay! My budget is…! my nutrients are…! help me! ah, hey!

Subaru: sorry, yoshii-kun, it's your responsibility, not mine.

Yoshii: eeh! ? no waaay!

Hideyoshi: it's possible that he's a real baka.

Mutsurini: yeah.

Subaru: yep. no doubt about that. we'll, I'll be headed home right now, see ya guys tomorrow.

Hideyoshi: see ya tomorrow.

Mutsurini: see ya.

Just as subaru was about to leave the room and home, he saw a girl with glasses and subaru knows that girl was from the class A at the war earlier.

Subaru: huh? aren't you…?

I'm satou miho, from class A. I need you to ask a favor, hoshikawa-kun.

Subaru: what is it?

Miho: um… please go out with me.

Subaru: eeh! ? right now! ?

Miho: well… um.

Subaru: well, I mean, why of a sudden favor?

Miho: you see… I'm a fan of yours, hoshikawa-kun.

Subaru: a fan, huh? *sweat drop*. Well, um…

Miho: please, go out with me, hoshikawa-kun!

Subaru: _what the hell am I going to do now? am I started to get popular by some girls here? I can't say no, but she's a kind girl. _um, miho-chan.

Miho: y-yes?

Subaru: I'll go out with you.

Miho: really! ?

Subaru: sure.

Miho: thank you, hoshikwaw-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!

Subaru: sure, I'll see you tomorrow.

Miho: un!

Miho left the room after subaru said yes to her.

Subaru: yare, yare, this is gonna be a long day tomorrow. am I becoming popular? I'm just an average kid.

Hideyoshi: who knows.

Subaru: uh oh! gotta go guys, bye!

Hideyoshi: bye.

Subaru was outside at the school gate since class is over for today, he look both ways before he goes denpa henkan.

Subaru: hmm… looks like all clear, yoshi! transcode! shooting star rockman! next stop, home.

Rockman, then heads home through the wave road and five minutes later, he arrive at his new house as he change back to normal.

Subaru: tadaima!

Akane: welcome home, subaru. how was your school today so far?

Subaru: doing great mom, and we lost at the summoner test war against the class A, they're really strong.

Akane: ara, I see.

Subaru: is it dinner time, right now?

Akane: almost.

Subaru: ok. I'll be at my room.

Akane: sure.

Subaru was at his room and contacting his friends through his hunter vg while waiting for dinner.

Subaru: let's see… I'd better call iincho.

At kodama town:

"brrrring! Brrrring! luna-sama, you have a call." Her wizard said as her hunter vg rings.

Luna: who is it from?

"hoshikawa subaru"

Luna: really! ? put it on, mode!

"yes, luna-sama" her wizard named mode said as she turn on the communication link to the hunter vg.

Subaru: hi, luna-chan.

Luna: it's been a while, hoshikawa-kun. where were you! ?

Subaru: calm down, luna-chan, we just got putting our stuff at our new home yesterday and I haven't got time to call you.

Luna: ah, ok.

Subaru: _that was a quick answer. *Sweat drop*_

Luna: anyway, how was your new school, today?

Subaru: doing great, and they don't have hunter vgs or their wizards, though. did misora-chan called you and told about my new school?

Luna: yeah, about the summoner test war, that is some interesting system they got.

Subaru: yeah, you're not gonna believe this when I'm about to say.

Luna: eh? about what?

Subaru: my new classmate, yoshii akihisa is the most baka person I ever seen.

Luna: really?

Subaru: un. some of them call him the ultimate baka because of his grades are so bad that he ended up in class F because that's the lowest rank and I'm in the class F as well.

Luna: eh! ? why! ?

Subaru: well, since I'm a new student at fumizuki academy, I was automatically at class F but I have new friends at class F, and they are only two girls at class F and very attractive to yoshii-kun, he may be an baka but he's a friend to us.

Luna: I see.

Subaru: how are gonta and kizamaro doing?

Luna: they're fine, just some stuff they doing to.

Subaru: I see.

Akane: subaru! dinner time!

Subaru: coming! well, I gotta go, I'll talk to later, luna-chan.

Luna: un. see you later. and…

Subaru: eh?

Luna: I'm glad that you give me a call, hoshikawa-kun.

Subaru: luna-chan…

Akane: subaru!

Subaru: ah! coming, mom! gotta go, and thanks for you concern.

Luna: un. bye.

Subaru: bye.

Subaru now at the dining room after having a chat with luna as he about to eat dinner.

Tadaima! Daigo said as he came home from work.

Subaru: welcome home, dad.

Daigo: tadaima, subaru, akane.

Akane: welcome home, daigo. Dinner is ready.

Daigo: ooh? gotta clean myself before dinner, be right back.

Two minutes later… daigo change to his usual normal clothes which is new and clean and heading to the dining room as they eat dinner.

Daigo: so, how was school?

Subaru: doing great and I have new friends that I can talk to.

Daigo: that's great.

Subaru: un. gochisousama deshita. I'm heading to my room before going to sleep.

Akane: sure.

Daigo: gochisousama. Well then, let's see what's on the tv.

At subaru's room:

subaru: well then, I gotta call jack.

"brrring! Bring!" hey, you got a call. Jack "his wizard said"

Jack: who is it?

"it's hoshikawa subaru."

Jack: really? put it on, corvus.

"yeah, yeah." his wizard named corvus said as he turned on the communication link to his hunter vg.

Subaru: hey jack.

Jack: it's about time you're calling.

Subaru: heh heh, sorry, sorry. gotta put some stuff yesterday.

Jack: I see. well, how was your new home?

Subaru: it's fine and I got new classmates at my new school.

Jack: yeah, misora told me about it.

Subaru: I see. where is tia-san?

Jack: aah, nee-chan is going out with shido, as always.

Subaru: that's shido-san for you.

Jack: by the way, did the noticed that you're rockman?

Subaru: nope. but during the summoner test war, my rockman form is the avatar version of it.

Jack: I see. so how did it go?

Subaru: we win yesterday, then today, we lost against the highest rank class, class A. so our low tables at our class F room is now with cardboard boxes and I was in class F by the way.

Jack: you mean the lowest rank? That's sucks.

Subaru: I know, it can't be helped it. I just hope to come visit you guys back at kodama town someday.

Jack: yeah, they're a little down since you left, but our brother band still connected wherever you go.

Subaru: un. we'll gotta go to sleep now, see ya later.

Jack: un. see ya.

Subaru: now then, gotta get some sleep and call it a day.

War-rock: hey, don't forget you having a DATE with miho-chan, subaru, heh heh.

Subaru: it's not a date, war-rock, it just going out that's all. now goodnight.

War-rock: yeah, yeah, goodnight. *chuckle*

Subaru then going to sleep to his bed and call it a day.

Chapter 2 end.

Hope you like this next chaper. Read and review everyone, bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

the next morning… subaru got up, taking a shower and get dressed wearing his usual clothes as he couldn't forget that today that he's going out with satou miho of class A. just before he leaves the house, his hunter vg was ringing and war-rock told subaru that call was from misora as he answer it.

subaru: hi, misora-chan.

misora: hi, subaru-kun.

subaru: what's up?

misora: we'll i'm taking a day-off after my previous concert.

Subaru: I see.

Misora: do you have time today?

Subaru: well, actually, I have something to do today.

Misora: like what?

Subaru: well, you see… after the war against the class A students on a five on five match and that we lost… some girl from class A wanted to go out with me…

Misora: say what! ? are you try to cheating on me, subaru-kun?

Subaru: no! no! it's not like that! it's just normal that a girl asked me to go out!

Misora: *giggle* just kidding. so what's this girl look like?

Subaru: she's short plus she wears glasses and she's really kind but a little shy she was. And I can't say no to her that I already say yes to her yesterday.

Misora: I see….

Subaru: now, now, don't get mad, it's just normal, cut me some slack.

Misora: hai, hai. Well, good luck, subaru-kun and sorry.

Subaru: it's alright, misora-chan, thanks, bye.

Misora: bye.

They ended their communications after their conversation about going out on a girl which everything is clear.

Subaru: misora-chan understands the conversation that we just talk.

War-rock: yeah. and shouldn't be going right now, subaru?

Subaru look at the time and freaked out a little bit that he's gonna be late.

Subaru: shimata! I'm almost late! why didn't you tell me earlier! ?

War-rock: I have to tell you but having a talk with misora about going out and leading to a little misunderstanding, it made me very amusing, heh heh.

Subaru: war-rock! damn it! I gotta go now.

Subaru leaves his room as he told his mom that he's going out.

Subaru: mom! I'm off!

Akane: wait subaru.

Subaru: what is it, mom?

Akane: here's your money.

Akane gave 4000 yen to subaru as he asking why he needed money for.

Subaru: 4000 yen? What for?

Akane: you have a date with a girl, right?

Subaru was surprised of what his mom said about a date with a girl.

Subaru: h-h-how did you know about that! ?

Akane: *giggle* a girl's intuition.

Subaru: mom, it's just nomal going out with a girl and it's not a date!

Akane: yeah, yeah, and you better go right now before you'll be late.

Subaru: ah! I almost forgot! I'm off!

Akane: take care. *giggle* subaru is still a kid that when it comes dating with girls.

subaru left the house and look at the corner to see if the coast is clear and transformed into rockman as he dash through the wave road.

Five minutes later… he arrive at a mall where he saw yoshii, minami and himeji are at the movie entrance and he saw miho not too far from those three as he change back to normal without anyone noticed and rushed to her as he arrives to his destination point.

Subaru: miho-chan!

Miho: ah, subaru-kun!

Subaru: sorry to keep you waiting.

Miho: no, it's ok, we still have time.

Subaru: I see, then, let's go yoshii and the others.

Miho: eh?

Subaru: I saw them earlier before I came in here. they're at the movie lobby. let's go.

Miho: sure.

Back at yoshii and the others… yoshii with minami and himeji are at the movie entrance as he look at the price of what will they watch.

Yoshii: they have student discounts, but a ticket still costs 1000 yen… a medium cola cost 300 yen… a small bucket of popcorn cost 400 yen… am I going to spend that much in only two hours? Movie theathers are horrible places!

Just then, subaru and miho arrive and saw them are at the entrance while waiting to see what movie they'll watch.

Subaru: hey guys.

Himeji: ah, subaru-kun.

Minami: hey, subaru-kun. and who's with you?

Subaru: that's satou miho from class A.

Yoshii: eeh! ? class A! ?

Subaru: now, now, she just asked me to go out with her and I said yes. she said that she's my fan.

Minami: a fan, huh? I see.

Subaru: anyway, what movie are you gonna watch?

Himeji: well, yoshii-kun is still deciding it.

Subaru: I see.

Himeji: yoshii-kun…

Yoshii: what is it, himeji-san?

Himeji: do you want to watch this?

Himeji pointed at a movie poster as he look at and it titled "my first love from the center of the world 2" minami agrees it.

Minami: hee… that looks good. let's watch that, aki.

Yoshii: I see… I'll pass. you two can watch it by yourselves.

"eeh! ? why! ?" minami and himeji asked.

Minami: well, how about anime, then?

Yoshii: that's not what I meant!

"resistance is futile, akihisa."

The gang heard yuuji's voice as they turned and saw him in a wooden cuffs with shouko holding the chain like he was a prisoner or something.

Yuuji: men are inferior creatures.

Subaru: yuuji-san, why are you being cuffed? *sweat drop*

Miho: ah, shouko-san.

Yoshii: y-yuuji?

Shouko: yuuji, what do you want to watch?

Yuuji: I just want to get this over with.

Shouko: how about apocalypse hell: director's cut?

Yuuji: hey, wait a minute! that's over three hours long!

Shouko: twice.

Yuuji: that's longer than an entire day of classes!

Shouko: it will make up for the time I can't see you at school.

Yuuji: now I'm going home.

Shouko: I don't think so.

As yuuji was about to leave, shouko brought a taser as he turned around and saw shouko was holding it, knowing it that was dangerous.

Yuuji: what the hell, shouko! ? is that a— that's dangerous- shou-!

Yuuji got tasered by shouko as the gang watches yuuji getting tasered by shouko.

Subaru: oooh… that's gotta hurt a lot. and when did shouko-san brought that taser? *sweat drop*

Miho: yeah… that's shouko-san for you.

Shouko then dragged the tasered yuuji to the counter and buying movie tickets.

Shouko: two student tickets for two runs.

"ok. one student ticket and one unconscious student for two runs, correct?" the female clerk ased.

Shouko: yes.

Himeji: what a nice couple!

Minami: I wish I had a guy like that…

Subaru: _not ever gonna happen, but if she was talking about yoshii-kun, then there's no doubt about it._ well, let's go see a movie, miho-chan.

Miho: sure.

Subaru: we'll go on ahead, guys.

Yoshii: yeah… see ya.

Minami: un. see ya later.

Himeji: bye.

Subaru and miho are gone to see the movie as they left until the next day. the next day… at yoshii's apartment, he lives alone while his parents and his sister are at the overseas as he was at the kitchen cutting the dry cup noodle in half.

Yoshii: I guess I'll have… a light breakfast. Gotta save the better stuff for dinner. Hmm… I'll have the smaller one for breakfast and the bigger one for dinner.

After yoshii eating breakfast, he dressed up to his school uniform and heads to school as he leaves his apartment. Just as he's on his way to school, he saw fukuhara-sensei and say hi to him. and as he turned around the corner he bumped into someone as he saw kubo toshimitsu from class A who is the one who got bumped by yoshii.

Kubo: ow, hey, aren't you from class F, yoshii-kun?

Yoshii: aren't you from class A, kubo-kun?

Kubo got up as he introduced himself to him.

Kubo: that's me. I'm class rank 2, kubo toshimitsu. _Uh oh. I won't have a chance to review before class if I I don't hurry. _see you later.

Yoshii: hey…

Kubo: hm?

Yoshii: you're not going to eat that, aren't you?

Yoshii ask him if he can eat that bread that it was on the ground.

Kubo: I guess not… I mean, it's on the ground.

Yoshii: can I have it?

Kubo: eh? you don't mind eating that?

Yoshii: not at all.

Kubo: _he wants to eat something that's been in my mouth… _

Yoshii: _uh, thirty second rule… _

Kubo: i… I don't know…

Yoshii: eeh! ? why! ?

Kubo: you have too much problems! and people are watching…

Yoshii: um… you're right…

Kubo: well then, I'll see you later.

Yoshii: sure. _now!_

Yoshii was about to grab the bread on the floor but it was stepped on by fukuhara-sensei as he look on the floor.

Fukuhara-sensei: oh, I must have stepped on something.

Yoshii: yes, you just stepped on my lifeline…

At fumizuki academy:

Subaru arrived at school as usual after he change back from being rockman and as he entered through the shoe locker hall, he saw miho arrived as well as she saw him and wave back to him. yoshii arrive in time as he saw subaru waiting for him and himeji standing there in front of the shoe locker.

Subaru: morning, yoshii-kun.

Yoshii: morning, subaru. morning, himeji-san.

Himeji: ah! morning, subaru-kun! yoshii-kun!

She greet them and runs off as yoshii saw a letter on himeji's back.

Yoshii: what that really a love letter for yuuji? But kirishima-san has yuuji already…

Subaru: that letter must be someone else, not yuuji-san.

"yo, you're here early, akihisa" yuuji said as he stand there in the shoe locker.

Subaru: yuuji-san.

Yoshii: yuuji.

Yuuji: how was yesterday?

Yoshii: my food budget for the month disappeared into the abyss of the movie theater in the blink of an eye…

Subaru: so, you three are really gone to the movie, huh.

Yoshii: yeah… how about you, yuuji?

Subaru: ah yeah, about shouko-san and yuuji-san.

Yuuji: when I regained consciousness, I saw a bound cow being slaughtered.

Yoshii: eh?

Subaru: you mean you and shouko-san went into that movie?

Yuuji: I wanted to take the chance to escape… but I got shocked and lost consciousness again.

Subaru: ouch.

Yuuji: and when I woke up, the cow was there again…

Yoshii: you really did watch it twice?

Yuuji: if I tried to run away, I'd get another shock… the thought of waking up and seeing the cow getting killed again and again was so terrifying I shit my pants! So I stopped trying to escape.

Subaru: whoa… that's shouko-san for you, whenever you trying to escape, you'll get shock for sure.

Yoshii: you'll never get to see the beginning of the movie. Well, whatever. How am I supposed to subsist until I get my allowance?

Yuuji: why don't you sell your game collection?

Subaru: does he have that much game?

Yuuji: yeah.

Yoshii: what the hell are you thinking! ? they're works of art! There's no substitute for them! there's no way in hell I'd trade them for food!

Subaru: then, what other stuff that you want to sell it then?

Yuuji: have you ever heard the phrase "you reap what you sow"?

Yoshii: and you, sure you can say that! you've got plenty of cash! It's a matter of life and death to me!

Yuuji: akihisa, do you really think my life isn't in danger?

Yoshii: ah… sorry…

Yuuji: it's ok…

Subaru: um…let's get to class before were late.

At their class F room:

The three arrive and the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

Yoshii: I never thought our facilities could get even worse. And it's because… it's because it's your fault, you bastard!

Yuuji: damn, how shit can you get? We gave it all we had, right?

Yoshii: you're the one who lost, yuuji!

Subaru: he's gotta point there.

Minami: what are you thinking, aki? You're not one the only one to be talking here. neither of us were any help at all, except subaru-kun did help us.

Subaru: un. she's right.

Yoshii: well, I guess. yeah, subaru did switch places with you minami-sama, if he didn't switch places with you, hideyoshi's big sister would beat the crap out of you because you're too simple-!

Minami was pissed as she grab yoshii's front face and lift him with her strength and trying to crush it.

Minami: what is this minami-sama! ? are you making fun of me! ?

Yoshii: itai! itai! itai! you told me to call you that!

Minami: just call me minami!

Subaru: ouch, he's being an baka, again. *sweat drop*

Yoshii: ok, minami, you were too simple-minded, so—itai! itai! my head's gonna come off!

"that attack is pretty bland." Mutsurini said as he trying to take a picture of minami's panties but no luck.

After minami release him from her grip, it showed yoshii's head was cracking and the piece come off. (a/n: it was just a fiction of yoshii's head that it was crack but but he's fine.)

Yoshii: but he was supposed to be the key part of our plan! he didn't even ace an elementary school level test!

Himeji: don't blame sakamoto-kun.

Subaru: himeji-san.

Himeji: I like this classroom so much… so, there's no problem!

Subaru: well, himeji-san has a good point.

Yoshii: _I knew she definitely has a crush on yuuji… _

Himeji: _because you can sit anywhere you want in this class…_

Just then, nishimura-sensei arrive as the class bell rings and the students are already seated.

Nishimura-sensei: alright, let's do it, people.

Subaru: nishimura-sensei?

Minami: eh? why are you here, nishimura-sensei?

Nishimura: I'm here to help you guys improve your grades, since you're all baka except subaru. from now on, I, the detention master, will be taking fukuhara-sensei's place as your homeroom teacher!

Naniii! ?

"And I'll be doing the narration from now on." fukuhara sensei said as he'll be the narrator.

Naniii! ?

Yoshii: tetsujin's gonna be our homeroom teacher! ?

Subaru: looks like it.

Nishimiura-sensei: alright, get ready for some hardcore teaching, guys!

During lunch break… yoshii, subaru, yuuji and hideyoshi are at the school rooftop talking about tutoring by nishimura-sensei.

Yoshii: we're going to have to take the supplemental lessons from that oni literally everyday.

Hideyoshi: yeah. I wonder if there's a way out of this. oh yeah! why don't we just start an another summoner test war and win it this time?

Yuuji: we can't.

Yoshii: why! ?

Yuuji: the rules state that a class that has lost an summoner test war cannot declare an another one for three months.

Subaru: three months? That's long.

Yuuji: well,they'll fly by in no time. I'll use this time to think up new strategies.

Yoshii: aah! why is this happened to me! ?

"every clould has a silver lining. One for 500 yen." Mutsurini said as he appeared and he has a photo of hideyoshi as the round card girl.

Subaru: mutsurini-kun… is that the photo of hideyoshi-kun as the round card girl? how did you even capture it? *sweat drop*

Yoshii pay 500 yen of a photo of hideyoshi as the round card girl and he's really happy about it. subaru then face-palmed because of yoshii's idiocy.

Yuuji: what about your food budget?

Yoshii: aaah shiiiit!

Hideyoshi: why are you reacting like that?

Yoshii then put the photo of hideyoshi on his secret photobook vol.3

Yoshii: I'm a man of my word!

Yuuji: no, you're a hero.

Yoshii: I've decided that I'll only eat one cup of ramen a day until I receive next month's allowance!

Hideyoshi: akihisa, aren't you forgetting something?

Yoshii: eh?

"ah, there you are!" himeji said as she, minami and miho are at the rooftop and saw the boys hanging around.

Minami: hey, aki. Where shoud we meet up this weekend?

Yoshii: meet up?

Minami: don't tell me you forgot about your promise to treat me to crepes!

Yoshii: wait a minute… I thought we finish that up yesterday! ?

Minami: yesterday is yesterday. a promise is a promise.

Himeji: may I come along with you?

Yoshii: _himeji-san too! ?_

Himeji: actually, there's a movie I want to watch with you…

Yoshii: my… budgets!

Miho: how about you subaru-kun?

Subaru: well… I'm free at the weekend, sure.

Miho: thanks! I'll see you at weekend.

Subaru: sure.

At the following weekend… yoshii, at his apartment wake up and cut his dried cup noodle into four pieces in the kitchen.

Yoshii: ok, that one's for dinner, and- damn it! split it in half and eat one half… cut the other half in half and eat half of that… if I keep doing this… one cup of ramen will last me for all eternity! Am I a genius?

Just then, he snapped back to reality and looking at the time that he's gonna be late, so he get in his casual clothes and leave to meet himeji and the others at the town square near the fountain.

Yoshii: still, I can't waste my money, though… wait a minute! if you think about it… eating crepes and going to the movies with the girls… wouldn't call that a date? Yeah! it is a date! It's not punishment at all! well then, that completely justifies spending all this money!

Yoshii saw himeji wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon on it and saw the letter she was holding as he slumped again.

Yoshii: I knew it… this IS a punishment…

"why are you just standing there, aki?" minami said as yoshii turned around and saw minami in her casual clothes with her pink bag.

Yoshii: I've fallen prey of life's absurdities…

Himeji saw the two as they say hi to them.

Himeji: yoshii-kun.

Minami: morning, mizuki. That dress you wearing is very cute.

Himeji: thanks. but I spent so much time picking this out that I was almost late…

Minami: yeah, I couldn't figure out what to wear either.

"I see you guys are here, already" subaru said as the three looking at them in their casual clothes as he and miho meet up with them.

Yoshii: subaru.

Minami: ah, morning, subaru-kun, miho-chan.

Himeji: morning, subaru-kun, miho-san.

Subaru: morning, guys.

Miho: morning, everyone.

Minami: I'm so lucky that this blouse from last year still fits!

Yoshii: eeeh… in other words, your development has ceased… and my knee joints are being forcefully twisted.

Minami got pissed off again of what yoshii said and used her scorpion hold trying to break his bones again as he yelled in pain.

Yoshii: itai! I didn't even say anything yet!

Minami: I know exactly what you had in mind!

Subaru: you said that again even minami-san heard you.

Yoshii: r-rope break!

Mutsurini appeared out of nowhere in his casual clothes with a bini cap and taking pictures as always.

Subaru: mutsurini-kun.

Mutsurini: yo.

Yoshii: why the hell are you here, mutsurini?

Mutsurini: voluntary training.

Later… they arrive at the movie lobby the same place as the other day.

Himeji: yoshii-kun, what do you want to watch?

Minami: you get to choose today.

Yoshii: me? well, they all cost the same… so, I guess a longer one would mean more bang for my money.

"yuuji, what do you want to watch?" shouko said as they turned around and saw yuuji in a brown long sleeve and pants with red shirt being chained again by shouko in her black dress with gray sleeve and holding the chain so yuuji won't escape again.

Yuuji: will my wish ever be granted?

Subaru: yuuji-san, shouko-san.

Shouko: we'll be watiching war and peace, theatrical edition.

Yuuji: hey! that runs for seven hours and four minutes!

Shouko: twice.

Yuuji: there's no way in hell I can sit still for fourteen hours and eight minutes!

Shouko: if you're bored, you can sleep on my shoulder.

Shouko said as she uses her taser to tasered yuuji again as he try to talk back but it was too late.

Yuuji: sleep! ? more like a coma-! Gaaah!

Shouko: it doesn't matter as long as we're together.

Yuuji: na-na-na- no-no more!

Subaru: this is like déjà vu again. *sweat drop*

Miho: yeah. *sweat drop*

"two student tickets for two runs." Shouko said as she dragged the tasered yet again yuuji to the counter and buying tickets.

"ok. one student ticket and another unconscious student ticket for two runs, correct?" the female clerk asked.

Shouko: yes.

Himeji: I envy people who can be so upfront about their feelings!

Minami: I want to be like that…

Yoshii: I change my mind. Let's go to a shorter movie. *sweat drop*

At a restaurant… yoshii and the gang are eating crepes after watching a movie, while shouko and yuuji watching their movie.

Minami: are sure you're not going to eat?

Himeji: it's really good.

Yoshii: we-well… I'm really picky, to be honest. I don't really like crepes.

Subaru: usotsuki.

Yoshii: _if I don't watch how much I spend, my budget's gonna…_

Minami: really? I was planning on giving you a bit of my banana crepe since there's too much for me to eat.

Yoshii: eh! ?

Himeji: I wanted to give you a bite of my strawberry crepe…

Yoshii: eeeh! ?

Subaru: that figures. _he was faking it that he doesn't like crepes, knowing that if he say yes and try a small bite of their crepes, that reaction is gotten into his ero way because of the girls wearing lipsticks. *sweat drop*_

Minami: but you don't like crepes.

Himeji: yeah, that's too bad.

Yoshii: _aaah!_ _I'm such a baka! what the hell have I done! ?_

Subaru:_ I knew it that he couldn't resist it._

Yoshii: _himeji-san was going to feed me with her crepe in her mouth… one bite would have more calories than my breakfast!_

Minami: want to try a bite?

Yoshii: eh?

Minami: it's really good.

Yoshii: well, I guess I don't have a choice.

Himeji: y…yoshii-kun! please try mine too!

Minami: eh? me first!

Himeji: I don't think it matters who is first.

"say aah!" minami and himeji said as they feed yoshii some crepes and he was happy to eat it but it was interceped by a fork that darts the other forks and wasted some bits of crepes, they turned and saw miharu with her casual clothes at the counter and holding other five forks.

Miharu: that's cruel! onee-sama was going to give that baka a part of the crepe that she had bitten off of! it's unforgivable! You're not going any further, disgusting pig!

Yoshii: pig?

Miharu: I'll wipe you from the face of the earth!

Yoshii: eeh! ? me! ?

Subaru: she really means you! and let's run away, guys! miho-chan, let's run for it!

Miho: un!

Yoshii got escape first as he still carrying a plate with crepes but he was suddenly got bumped by kubo toshimitsu again and fell on the floor with the plate on kubo's face.

Yoshii: ah! my crepes! Thirty seconds-! Ah nevermind!

Yoshii continue to run as he was being pursuited by miharu throwing forks at him. minami, himeji, subaru and miho are following the two and stopping miharu from hurting yoshii.

They're at the park as they try to hide away from miharu.

Yoshii: why is she out to get me! ?

Minami: that girl is an insane membrane!

Yoshii: insane! ?

Just then, they saw hideyoshi carrying a bag as he asks them.

Hideyoshi: akihisa, what are you doing here?

Yoshii: this way, hideyoshi!

They hide in the bush with hideyoshi as miharu arrived and searching for them.

Miharu: if he dares to taint my onee-sama with his filth… I'll skin him and burn him alive! where the hell is he! ?

At the bush where they hiding, they know that she'll find them eventually as they figure out how to get away from her.

Minami: why are you hiding from me?

Yoshii: well, she said she was going to burn me alive…

Subaru: that's it… i'm gonna stop her crazy madness once and for all, nobody does that to my friend and gets away with it!

Yoshii: subaru…

Miho: subaru-kun…

Hideyoshi: I'm not too sure what's going on here, but I guess you guys are running from someone?

Yoshii: yeah. there must be a way to deal with her… if only I could summon my avatar…

Subaru: good point. _but if I transcode as rockman, they'll know my identity for sure._

Himeji: the summoning system only works on school grounds.

Hideyoshi: ah, I got it. I've got some costumes. why not use them as a disguise?

Subaru: that's a good idea, hideyoshi-kun.

Hideyoshi gave yoshii a maid outfit and feeling blush when he wears it and hideyoshi wears the same maid outfit as well.

Yoshii: wait… they're not men's clothes?

Hideyoshi: they said it was for me. so I thought it was for guys at first…

Yoshii: no one would ever giving male clothes to you!

Subaru: and people still thinking that hideyoshi-kun is a girl no matter what he explain it to them. *face-palmed*

Himeji: I think it's really kind of cute…

Minami: what's with this feeling of resignation?

Subaru: not you two as well. *face-palmed*

Yoshii: but it's such a pain in the ass!

"I found you!" miharu said as she heard voice and went through them and saw yoshii in a maid outfit asking him why he wear it like that?

Miharu: w-what are you dressed like that?

Yoshii: don't ask! It's embarrassing!

Subaru: you were embarrassing yourself more, yoshii-kun. *sweat drop*

Miharu: it's filthy and impure! Onee-sama isn't going to fall for you just because you're dressed up like a girl!

Yoshii: no, you're the one who doesn't get it.

Minami: that why I want to fall in love a guy.

Subaru: he's right, you were so stupid to jump into conclusions already.

Miharu: nandeste! ?

Subaru: uh oh…

Miharu: how dare you try to defile the sacred relationship between onee-sama and me, you pig! ? you'll get what's coming to you!

Subaru: that's enough, miharu-chan!

Minami: subaru-kun…

Subaru: if you were trying to get rid of him, you have to get through me, first!

Yoshii: subaru! don't!

Subaru: you guys go on ahead! miho-chan you run away with them! I'll catch up with you later on!

Miho: got it!

Yoshii and the others give an escape thanks to subaru's bravery as he try to hold miharu off without anyone noticed.

Miharu: so you're gonna get in my way between me and onee-sama! ? then I'll have to get rid of you first, hoshikawa subaru!

Subaru: then come and get me!

Subaru runs off as miharu chasing him somewhere in the woods. As she went to the woods, subaru was not there and he disappeared so fast that she didn't know that subaru transcode into rockman and got a way from her unnoticed as he was on the wave road in the sky.

Miharu: I found you—huh! ? he's gone! where did he go! ?

Rockman: that'll keep her busy a while, I gotta meet up with yoshii-kun and the others without noticing me as rockman.

Back at yoshii and the others… yoshii and the gang are on the run as they try to lose miharu, if subaru will catch up with them.

Yoshii: now what do we do now! ? I'm sure she's coming in here fast!

Minami: if it does, looks like we have to split up!

Yoshii: but I'll be her only target! And what about subaru! ?

Miho: he'll catch up with us for sure!

Himeji: I got an Idea. let's go back to school!

Yoshii and minami: school! ?

Yoshii: ah!

Subaru: heeey!

Yoshii: subaru! you ok! ?

Subaru: I lose her in the woods somehow, but she still coming to get you yoshii-kun!

Yoshii: right! let's go to school!

Subaru: right!

As they headed into the school and went to the hallway, they saw a female teacher walking as she look at her students.

Yoshii: there!

Minami: takeuchi sensei teaches modern Japanese and I'm horrible with that!

Yoshii: we don't have time to be picky!

Subaru: it's the only way to summon our avatars with her approval! Miho-chan! go in the classroom and hide, I'm gonna join them!

Miho: ok!

Himeji: takeuchi-sensei, we want to have a trial summoning battle, please!

Takeuchi-sensei: oh, sure. I approved.

Takeuchi-sensei approved as the special field appeared and they able to summon their avatars right now.

Yoshii, minami and himeji: I summon my avatar… summon!

Subaru: I summon my avatar… summon! Shooting star rockman!

Just as they summoned their avatars, miharu arrive and saw them that their avatars are summoned.

Miharu: that's cruel! You trying to interfere with my love! ? summon!

Mihari summon her avatar and wears a roman legionary armor as the four teamed up to defeat miharu.

Yoshii: we've got this in the bag as long as we've got himeji-san's and subaru's avatar! We'll win this battle!

Himeji: shimizu-san, I'm sorry!

Miharu: oh no you don't!

Himeji made her first move but miharu's avatar jumped in front of himeji as she heads to minami and attack her.

Minami: eh! ? me! ?

Subaru: not on my watch! super barrier!

Subaru's avatar uses the super barrier from his battle card to defend minami's avatar and attack miharu's avatar with a plasma gun which it was a battle card too and stunned miharu's avatar as he yelled "himeji-san, now!" himeji's avatar will attack from behind as the rockman avatar uses the suigetsuzan sword which is the battle card too and formed into a water blade for a double team attack in rear and in front. Miharu couldn't believe that she forgot himeji was in the rear and lose the match.

Just then, nishimura-sensei came in dashing through the hall and saw the summoning trial was on and saw miharu was lost against the four as he drag miharu in the remedial room.

Nishimura-sensei: those who were in the summoner war, will be in the remedial room!

Miharu: aah, no way! onee-sama!

Minami: *phew* thanks for the safe, subaru-kun.

Subaru: no problem. protecting my friends is my job.

Nishimura-sensei: yoshii, have you finally come to your senses?

Yoshii: eh? hmm… aah! you've got it all wrong!

After the summon trial, the gang are at the roof taking a break after miharu lost and gone to the remedial room.

Yoshii: haaa, I'm so tired.

Minami: me too.

Himeji: me too… I hope shimizu-san is alright.

Minami: don't worry, she'll be fine after that for sure and she'll coming back for more.

Subaru: yeah, no doubt about that.

Miho: un.

Himeji: um, I'm sorry about today.

Yoshii: eh?

Himeji: I dragged you around without second thought… but it was very fun.

Yoshii: it's alright, I had a lot of fun too, himeji-san.

Subaru: and us too.

Minami: yeah.

Miho: un.

Himeji: I knew you were always nice, yoshii-kun, even since we were in elementary school.

Yoshii: eh?

Subaru: you met him since elementary school?

Himeji: yeah, when I had to leave during the placement exam… you stood up for me, telling the proctor that it wasn't fair for me to get a zero because of that.

Subaru: ah! I remember what you said that since my first day here in school.

Yoshii: but he just told me that it was important to take care of your health before the exam. My argument got ignored.

Himeji: you declared the summoner test war for my sake, right? I heard it from sakamoto-kun.

Yoshii: from yuuji?

Himeji: it made me… really happy to hear that.

Yoshii: I see.

Subaru: that's good. well, I'm heading home, right now. minami-san, aren't you going home today?

Minami: well, it's almost late, gotta head home right now, bye.

Miho: ah, me too. bye.

Yoshii: sure, see ya tomorrow.

Himeji: see you tomorrow.

Minami, miho and subaru left the school and heading to their home as they came to a road that split into three and headed in their separate ways. Subaru wanted to leave the two alone at the school roof knowing that he don't want to eavesdropping on their private conversation.

Back at the school roof top… yoshii wanted to ask himeji about the letter she holds.

Yoshii: himeji-san.

Himeji: yes?

Yoshii: um… about that letter you were writing…

Himeji: *gasps!*

Yoshii: is it really a…?

"you mean this?" himeji-said as she showed the letter to him and said "this is… a depressing letter."

Yoshii: eeh! ?

Himeji: have you heard? If you don't send a letter like this out within three days, you'll have a bad luck. I didn't have the courage to send it out… and three days passed. I was all torn up over it… like you said, yoshii-kun, it's really a depressing letter.

Yoshii: himeji…-san… if you don't mind, I can help you-

Himeji: it's ok. I know I'll be able to deliver it by myself one day.

Yoshii: I see.

Himeji: someday. will you support me until then?

Yoshii: of course. I wish you good luck.

Himeji: thank you!

The next morning… shouko and yuuji are still at the movie, shouko was fallen asleep on yuuji's shoulder with her taser she holds and yuuji being tasered again by shouko as he was unconscious again, and at fumizuki academy… yoshii was switching his normal shoes to school shoes as he opens his shoe locker, he saw a letter from his locker as he take a look at the letter and reads it.

Yoshii: hm? what's this? hmm… let's see… dear yoshii-kun, receiving a letter like this out of the blue must be quite a shock. But I just had to tell you my feelings. This-is-a… LOVE LETTER! Oops… too loud... hmm… whenever I see your smiling face, my heart skips a beat. I've finally realized that I'm in love with you. one day, I'll be able to tell you in person. so please accept my feelings as a man, my beloved yoshii-kun.

But yoshii realized that letter he reads was from a guy as he freaked out and didn't know that there was a picture that was on the floor.

Yoshii: wait, what the hell! ? "as a fellow man! ?" it's from a damn guy!

Just then, subaru and yuuji arrived and saw yoshii crying in a funny way.

Yuuji: yo, akihisa.

Subaru: what's wrong, yoshii-kun?

Yuuji: who's that letter from?

Subaru: a letter? From who?

At class 2-A… kubo was looking a letter in his school bag and it was not in there.

Kubo: it's not here! my letter is not here! and I put my new glamor shot in it! oh well… I didn't sign it at least.

Back at the three… yuuji and subaru saw the letter and they were shock to see who wrote it from.

"t-this is…!" yuuji said as he glomp his hand to yoshii shoulder and said "good luck man".

Yoshii: iyaaaaa!

Subaru: hmm?

Subaru noticed that something is on the floor as he picked up and saw a picture of yoshii in a maid dress with a glamor and shocked that it was been taking picture.

Subaru: oh my god! Someone took a picture of yoshii kun in a maid dress with a glamour shot in it!

Yuuji: good luck, dude.

Yoshii: iyaaaaa!

Subaru: that's not the point!

"one day… for sure!" himeji said as she was at the school roof top holding her letter with a four-leaf in front.

Chapter 3 end.

Hope you like this chapter, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

on a following Sunday at fumizuki academy, the class F students had a remedial class as nishimura-sensei told them to study hard as he leaves the classroom.

Himeji: by the wat, yoshii-kun, what happened to you?

Yoshii: well, I tried for a little revenge…

Subaru: a revenge?

Hideyoshi: so you got beaten up instead, huh?

Subaru: looks like it that he got beaten up.

Yoshii: ahh… I'm so hungry. since he made me so much work today, I'm hungrier than usual.

Minami: your shoukanju seems convenient, but he's actually inconvenient, isn't he?

Subaru: kinda looks that way for his shoukanju.

Just then, they heard a door opened and saw shouko brought her food for yuuji.

Shouko: yuuji, lunch time.

Yuuji: shouko? Why? class A isn't taking a remedial class, right?

Subaru: yeah, now that you mentioned it.

Shouko: I was studying by myself. if you're here, I'll come in even on Sundays.

Yuuji: you don't have to.

Shouko: if you're not here, I won't come in even during the weekdays.

Yuuji: that can be a problem.

Hideyoshi: ah, you brought a bento today?

Yoshii revealing his lunch to his classmates and saw a piece of a cube like food as yuuji ask yoshii what lunch did he brought.

Yuuji: what the hell is that?

Yoshii: one sixty-seventh of cup ramen.

Yuuji: one sixty-seventh?

Subaru: can you even eat that kind of food? *sweat drop*

Yoshii: one half of one half of one half of one half of one half of one half.

Yuuji: akihisa, that's one sixty-fourth.

Hideyoshi: calculating fraction is your weak spot, isn't it?

Subaru: yep. no doubt about it.

yoshii eat his one sixty-fourth piece of his cup ramen and just finished already.

yuuji: how pitiful…

hideyoshi: that's a lunch that moves you to tears.

subaru: *sigh* alright, I have a bento enough for everyone to eat.

Subaru revealed his lunch box to his classmates and surprised that his lunch box has two bento stacked and his lunch in his first stack was a large boxed cooked rice with three umeboshi and his other stack is a teriyaki pork chop and sashimi including tofu and sushi.

Hideyoshi: wow, is that your bento, subaru?

Subaru: yeah, my mom made these not just for me, it's for everyone as well.

Himeji: heee… that's nice!

Subaru: un. well, let's eat.

Minami: I'm in! well, I did brough my bento with some extras though.

Subaru: un. that would be great.

Hideyoshi: me too.

Mutsurini: me too.

Himeji: me too!

Minami took out her bento in her bag, but then, she forgot hers at home.

Minami: gomen… looks like I left it at home.

Yoshii: no waay…

Minami: after all that effort that I made…

Yoshii: thinking that you could do a girly like making a bento was my… spine is being shattered!

Yoshii was being stupid again as minami uses her holding back suplex on him and got pissed off again.

Minami: I told you that I just forgot to bring it, didn't i! ?

Mutsurini: almost… almost there…

Mutsurini trying to get a closer look at minami's panties again as yuuji bend down on the left a little bit trying to peek at minami's panties, but shouko saw yuuji peeking as she poke her fingers into his eyes cause him to yelled in pain.

Yuuji: aah! ouch!

Shouko: yuuji, don't look at it.

Yuuji: my eyes! my eyes!

Hideyoshi: you guys are lively as usual.

Himeji and hideyoshi ate some food from the lunch box that subaru brought it and told him it's delicious.

Himeji: it's delicious!

Hideyoshi: yeah, so good.

Subaru: thanks. hey, you guys should eat right now before you get hungry again. shouko-san, you should eat too.

Shouko: ok.

"excuse me, is this the class F, the class for idiots?" a girl asked.

Minami: hazuki! ? what are you doing here?

"ah! onee-chan!" the girl said to minami.

Subaru: you know her?

Yoshii: you said hazuki-chan?

"ah! baka onii-chan!" the girl said to yoshii.

Yuuji: how amazing, akihisa. I never expected your stupidity to be known to the entire country.

Yoshii: could you at least say "throughout town! ?"

"I knew it was baka onii-chan!" the girl said as she came to yoshii and hugged him.

Subaru: um… minami-san, who is that girl you knew?

Minami: ah, gomen, subaru-kun, this is my little sister, hazuki.

Subaru: aah, so that's your little sister. I see.

minami told subaru the name of that girl was her little sister, hazuki as she ask hazuki on how did she know about yoshii.

Minami: hey, hazuki, how do you know aki?

Subaru: yeah, how did she know about him?

Hazuki: because, he'll be my husband.

Eeh! ?

Hazuki: baka onii-chan and I are dating with an eye towards marriage!

Say what! ?

Subaru: marriage! ?

Minami: h-hey, aki! What did you do to my little sister! ?

Just then, someone took aki as they turned saw some people put him in a huge wooden cross tied up by a group of men in their purple cloaks and hoods to covering their face as one of them said " we're now starting the inquisition."

Yoshii: aaah! what are you guys doing! ?

"the nature of the crime: the defendant, akihisa yoshii, committed a serious crime by dating a girl in clear disobedience of the inquisition's pledge of blood. is it true and correct?" the hood guy as a judge asked.

"true and correct!" the men in hood are all agreed.

"defendant. Do you have any last words?" the hood judge asked to yoshii.

Yoshii: why "last words" before the defense! ?

"guily. Death penalty." The hood judge said.

Subaru: yare, yare, those guys have really taking it seriously. *sweat drop*

The men in hood throwing kinds of stuff to yoshii as minami and himeji just stand there while he was getting beat the crap out of him. meanwhile… the others ask hazuki on why she came into the class F room.

Hideyoshi: what grade are you in?

Hazuji: I'm in fifth grade.

Yuuji: well, well, you're more sensible than akihisa.

Subaru: she sure is.

Hazuki: ah! pretty onee-chan!

Himeji: ah, hello, hazuki-chan.

Yoshii got been throw back to the gang after he got a death penalty by those men in hoods and got stand up, staggering and listens to their conversation.

Hideyoshi: so, what brings you here today?

Hazuki: oh yeah! here! you left these at home, onee-chan.

Hazuki brought minami's bento that it was left from her home as she was relief that her effort is still great.

Minami: ah, my bento! Thanks, hazuki! I'm glad that you brought both of them.

Subaru: well, that's a relief that hazuki-chan noticed it before she leaves.

Hazuki: ah, who's that onii-chan with you?

Subaru: me? it's hoshikawa subaru, that's my name.

Hazuki: haaa! nice to meet you, rockman onii-chan!

Subaru: r-rockman onii-chan? just call me subaru, hazuki-chan. *sweat drop*

Hazuki: ok, subaru-onii-chan!

Subaru: s-sure. *_i hope she didn't recognize me AS rockman, cause my identity would blew my cover.*_

Minami: hazuki.

Subaru: it's ok, minami-san, if she calls me onii-chan, then its fine with me.

Minami: o-ok. see, aki? I wasn't lying. I can make things like bento just fine.

Hazuki: aah, so that was it. onee-chan woke up early, which you rarely do, and made them eagerly. So I was wondering why. and now I know. you wanted baka onii-chan to…

Minami interrupted hazuki's talk by covering her mouth before she could finish it.

Minami: i-I wonder what she's talking about, this weird kid.

Hideyoshi: ah, I see. so you made that bento for akihisa, huh?

Subaru: heee… is that so?

Minami: no! why would I do that for aki! ?

Hideyoshi: then, what were you making it so eagerly?

Minami: th-that wasn't the bento, you know! it was a model.

Yoshii: a model! ?

Minami: a one thirty-fifth scale king tiger!

Subaru: king tiger?

Yoshii: a germany heavy tank…! ?

Subaru: does that still exists?

Hideyoshi: yeah.

Yuuji: good for you, akihisa. That's bigger than one sixty-fourth cup noodle.

Yoshii: the size isn't in question here!

Hideyoshi: it might unexpectedly taste good.

Yoshii: it's an inorganic substance! You can't eat it!

Minami: a-anyway, this is just an extra. I didn't make it for aki, ok! ?

Hideyoshi: oh? what's wrong, himeji?

Himeji: eh? no, it's nothing!

Mutsurini: is that…a bento?

Yuuji: heee… you made it, too, himeji?

Himeji: y-yes… though, I couldn't make it that well.

Subaru: I see.

Just then, they heard yoshii's stomach growling as he get even hungrier.

Subaru: looks like yoshii-kun is still haven't eat yet.

Himeji: um… to tell you the truth… I made this for yoshii-kun.

Subaru: that makes sense.

Himeji: yoshii-kun, if you like, could you eat this?

Just before yoshii could answer, he was taken away again by those men in hood for an another inquisition.

Yoshii: aah! h-hold on a sec!

Subaru: oh come on! yoshii-kun didn't even eat yet, still, you guys just keep on punish him like that even when he's hungry! ?

"guilty. Death penalty." The hooded judge said.

Yoshii: I'm not even given an opportunity to speak this time! ?

Himeji: please wait! it's not like that! well… this is… well… um… it's not like that. this bento was… um… kyah!

"you'll be tortured and then… death penalty!" the hooded judge declared as the men in hood started the fire to burned yoshii alive.

Yoshii: aaah! whoa! they really started a fire! Ahh! aaaah!

Subaru: *sigh* not again. _i'm gonna put out that fire before he gets burned out alive. materialize. Fire extinguisher._

Subaru silently uses his hunter vg to materialize it into a fire extinguisher without anyone noticed as he put out the fire.

"hey, what was that for, you brat! ?" the hooded man asked.

Subaru sprayed the entinguisher in the man's face as he untie yoshii and was releashed.

Subaru: really, you guys just jumped into conclusions already without some explanation, sheesh.

Hideyoshi: where did you get that fire extinguisher, subaru?

Subaru: ah! well, I just brought it, in case of an emergency like this.

Hazuki: ah? onee-chan?

Subaru: oh yeah, where is minami-san?

Minami was outside the classroom with her two bento boxes feeling sad and muttered baka.

At the school rooftop…

Yoshii and himeji are at the rooftop as she brought her bento to share it with yoshii.

yoshii: I'm fine… if it means I can eat the bento lunch you made, this is nothing.

himeji: oh… how flattering. You can eat it without being interrupted here.

yoshii: yeah.

himeji open her bento and showing that her lunch was looking so delicious.

yoshii: wow! that looks delicious!

himeji: it's embarrassing… ah… I forgot to bring something to drink. I'll go get it.

himeji went inside to buy some drinks as he left at the rooftop alone.

yoshii: aah… himeji-san is cute, smart and on top of that, she can even cook…

"she's too good for you." yuuji said as he popped out of nowhere.

Yoshii: ah! yuuji! What are you doing! ?

"I think I'll have some too." hideyoshi said as he popped out of nowhere too.

Yoshii: aah! you too, hideyoshi! ?

"hm." mutsurini said as he popped out of nowhere as well.

"now, now, don't be like that, yoshii-kun." subaru said as he popped out of nowhere too.

Yoshii: you too, subaru! ?

Yuuji: what's the problem? it's just one piece. Don't be so stin…

Before yuuji could finish what he said, he was suddenly like got choked after he taste himeji's food, his face was blue and fainted on the floor.

Yoshii: yuuji! ?

Hideyoshi got fainted too just like yuuji.

Yoshii: hideyoshi! ? what's the matter, you two! ? this is bad, mutsurini! We should take them to the nurse's office!

Mutsurini too got fainted by himeji's lunch as subaru and yoshii saw all three fainted because of himeji's lunch.

Subaru: not mutsurini-kun too! ?

Yoshii: d-don't tell me this bento lunch was the…! No way… when it looks so delicious…!

Subaru: it could be possible…!

Yoshii sniffed the bento lunch and he was fainted from that smell, subaru knows that it was the taste and the smell of the bento lunch that himeji made was so bad.

Subaru: shimata! yoshii-kun!

Yoshii feeling that he was in his dream as he turned around and saw a strange darkness with hands that trying to dragged yoshii into the darkness as he yelled, but then, he was able to wake up from that nightmare where he was fainted.

Subaru: yoshii-kun, you ok! ?

Yoshii: y-yeah. that was close. my soul was almost taken away.

Subaru: y-your soul?

Yoshii: it's hard to explain. But there's no mistake about it. they fell because of this bento lunch. To think that the smell alone is this dangerous…

"a… akihisa…" hideyoshi said as he regain conscious a bit.

Yoshii: hideyoshi!

Subaru: hideyoshi-kun!

Hideyoshi: the plate… hand me the plate.

Subaru: the plate?

Hideyoshi: once you've had poison, you might as well have the plate, too. that saying means that if you eat the plate, too, you'll be fine.

Yoshii: this is bad! his thinking ability is paralyzed!

Subaru: that's not good!

Himeji, then got back from buying drinks as she saw the four boys, three are down on the floor fainted and one boy, subaru was just stand there as himeji asking to yoshii what happened to them?

Himeji: oh? what happened to them?

Yoshii: um… they got sleepy after eating, so they said they'd take a nap.

Subaru: y-yeah, they were very sleepy, ha ha. _this is bad, what will he do now?_

Himeji: eh heh, if you sleep right after you eat, you'll become a cow.

Yoshii: _if it means staying alive, then, being a cow may be better._

Subaru: _that's not gonna happen._

Himeji gave some drink to yoshii as he was thinking "what will he do?"and then his two consciences is an angel and said "you'd better eat or himeji-san will be sad." and a devil says "don't eat it. there'll be consequences." that floating around him.

Himeji: oh? you're not eating?

Yoshii: w-well, I feel like this is too precious to eat, so…

Himeji: could it be… that it was a bother for you?

Yoshii: no way! there's no way that's the case! I'm very glad!

Himeji: that's good.

Yoshii: a-are you the type who samples the food while cooking, himeji-san?

Himeji: people say that if you sample while cooking, you'll gain weight, so… and also…

Yoshii: and also?

Himeji: I wanted you to eat first, yoshii-kun.

Yoshii: _oh shit! the paths of retreat are all cut off now. _

The angel and the devil conscience said "you have no choice but eat it/but die" as he panicked.

Yoshii: why do the angel and devil have the same damn opinion! ?

"a… akihsa…" yuuji said with his groggy voice as they saw him regain conscious/woke up. himeji not knowing that it was her bento lunch made the other three fainted.

Yoshii: yuuji!

Himeji: sakamoto-kun.

Yuuji: sorry, himeji. May I have something to drink, too? could you go buy an oolong tea?

Himeji: sure, ok.

Himeji went back inside again to get some oolong tea while they have a little chance to talk to yuuji.

Yoshii: yuuji!

Subaru: yuuji-san.

Yuuji: akihisa… I'll give you some advice. listen good. from ancient times, there have existed many spices used as antidotes. In time before refrigirators were available, people used the sterilizing ability of spices to store food. And, it is said that in girls' cooking, love is, indeed, the best spice.

Yoshii: are you… possibly saying…!

Yuuji: that's right, akihisa. Neutralize the poison with the spice called love!

Then, yuuji fainted again as he totally get it that it would ever work.

Yuuji: I get it now, yuuji. This is a trial given to me! don't worry. I'll overcome any hardship for the sake of love!

Subaru: a-are you sure you gonna do it, yoshii-kun? *sweat drop*

Yoshii: as long as I have the best spice called love, no matter what poison it is… I will eat it!

Subaru: _he's soo gonna be dead for sure._

Yoshii DID eat the bento lunch that himeji made and in his dream he was been dragged by the hands of darkness while smiling, but back in reality, he was fainted too and subaru knows it.

Subaru: like I said, he was so dead, _and totally fell for it. *sweat drop*_

Yuuji: so love doesn't have a detoxifying effect… noted.

Subaru: of course it won't work!

Hideyoshi: akihisa is a brave man.

Mutsurini: amen.

Subaru: oh come on!

Himeji came back and saw yoshii fainted/sleeping on the floor now as she asks subaru what happened?

Himeji: ara? what happened to yoshii-kun, subaru-kun?

Subaru: w-well…

yuuji: he said he got sleepy since he ate lunch.

Subaru: yeah! that's right! after he ate lunch, he was falling asleep!

Himeji: eh heh. if you sleep right after you eat, you'll become a cow.

Subaru: _yare, yare…_

Hideyoshi: come to think of it, what happened to shimada?

Himeji: I don't know, I haven't seen her.

At the school fountain… minami was sitting there and thinking if she can share her lunch to yoshii.

Minami: after all that effort… I wish I had been honest and asked him to eat it.

Yoshii: haaa… I've never thought that himeji-san would have a subject that she's bad at. Aah, I'm even hungrier now.

Minami saw yoshii walking through the fountain as he get hungrier. But hazuki came to see yoshii.

Yoshii: eh? hazuki-chan?

Hazuki: do you know where onee-chan is?

Yoshii: come to think of it, I haven't seen her. *stomach grumble*. Aaah.

Hazuki: haven't you had lunch?

Yoshii: a lot happened and I couldn't consume calories.

Hazuki: then you are hungry?

Yoshii: yeah… if i only had the bento lunch that minami made…

Hazuki: onee-chan's?

Minami listens their conversation not knowing those two that minami was behind at the fountain.

Yoshii: yeah. I was wondering what kind of lunch she made. I wanted to eat it.

minami heard what yoshii said as she goes to him but she was blocked by miharu popped out of nowhere.

minami: m-miharu! ?

miharu: I was looking all over for you, onee-sama! I did my utmost in making miharu's special lunch. Please have it!

minami: why the hell are you here! ? class D isn't having a remedial class, right! ?

miharu: if you're here, I'll come in even on Sundays! If you're not here, I won't come in even during the weekdays.

Minami: why the hell is this academy full of students with messed up common sense! ?

Miharu: noooow, onee-sama! let's spend a happy afternoon together!

Minani: no way! leave me alone!

Minami runs off as miharu chasing her again.

Yoshii: anyway, shall we look for her that way first?

Hazuki: sure!

Yoshii and hazuki gone to the opposite direction to look for minami but they didn't know that she was behind at the fountain the whole time and getting chased by miharu.

Inside the hallway… minami was hiding in a large white fire hydrant box as miharu continues to search her, when the coast is clear, she come out from hiding and feeling relief that she ditched her off.

Minami: *sigh* that stupid miharu… ah! more importantly, I have to find aki!

Minami goes off to look yoshii through the hall and she heard hazuki's voice as she saw them walking through the hall with hazuki on top of him and she just hide in a classroom as they coming through the hall.

Minami: aki… that's great… this time for sure, I'll give him this lunch!

"so it was true…"

Minami heard a voice as she turn around and saw the men in hood again watching yoshii's actions.

"so yoshii got two girls making lunch for him!"

"this is the unforgivable truth!"

"bring death to the traitor!"

Minami: n-no! that's not true! this is… well… aha.

"guilty! Guilty!" the men in hood told as they gonna beat yoshii the crap out of him again.

Yoshii: nani! ? nani! ? hey! wait! you've all got all messed up common sense!

Just then, subaru came to the rescue again with the fire extinguisher from his hunter vg materialized.

Subaru: now stop with that death to penalty to him or I'm gonna have to splash you all again with the fire extinguisher! You guys started to jump into conclusions again!

"tsk! It's that newbie again!"

"fall back!"

The men in hood fall back because of subaru's interference and yoshii was been saved again.

Hazuki: subaru onii-chan!

Subaru: you ok, yoshii-kun?

Yoshii: y-yeah, thanks for saving my ass again.

Subaru: anytime. These guys never stop jumping into conclusions, don't they?

Yoshii: aaah…

Meanwhile… minami was just outside the plaza sitting on a bench and remembered that it got worse earlier.

Minami: aaah… what am I doing?

Just then, she heard "go, haru urara!" and she recognized that it was hazuki's voice that she was on top of yoshii's head again with subaru as minami saw them coming this way.

Hazuki: run at full speed!

Yoshii: you shouldn't run in the corridor you know.

Hazuki: huh? this isn't a corridor.

Yoshii: I'm already out of gas today.

Subaru: you're not a car, yoshii-kun. and I know that you haven't eaten yet will all those hooded men all fussing about death penalty stuff.

Minami: this time for sure… aki!

The three stopped their track and saw minami waiting for them.

Yoshii: minami…

Subaru: minami-san.

Hazuki: onee-chan! I'm playing with baka onii-chan!

Minami: that's good. but don't bother him, ok?

Hazuki: ok!

Minami: say, aki…

Yoshii: eh?

Minami: um… did you already have lunch?

Yoshii: hmm… I have… or should I say I haven't…

Minami: I see. um… well…?

Yoshii: hm?

Minami: um…if you're hungry…

Yoshii: eh?

Minami was trying to say to yoshii to have some of her lunch but she just can't tell him straight until…

Minami: wh-wh…

Yoshii: wh?

Minami: what's the local specialty of oshamanbe! ?

Yoshii: huh?

Subaru: um, what does that mean?

Minami: _shimataaa!_

Minami blew off that wrong question and got slumped. Suddenly, kubo popped out from behind as he answered that wrong question that minami ask instead of asking him that if she wanted to share her lunch with yoshii.

Kubo: the local specialty of oshamanbe, Hokkaido, would be horsehair crabs.

Yoshii: kubo-kun…

Subaru: kubo-san.

Kubo: to see that you're at school on Sunday… aren't you studying by yourself, too?

Yoshii: class F had a remedial class.

Subaru: yeah. I though your class, class A don't take remedial classes, what are you doing here at Sunday?

Yoshii's stomach begin to grumble again as he get hungrier again.

Kubo: oh? you haven't had lunch yet?

Yoshii: huh? not really…

Kubo: then. would you like to join with me?

Yoshii: eh? but I don't have money.

Kubo: yare, yare, it can't be helped, I guess. since it's just lunch, I don't mind treating you.

Yoshii: I'll go! I'll definitely go!

Minami: ah!

Kubo: well then, see you later, shimada-san, subaru-kun.

Subaru: sure.

Kubo: well then, why don't we prepare for mid-terms together while eating?

Yoshii: eh? mid-terms? Ah… sure…

The two boys left as minami feeling down again as subaru looks at her knowing that she was going to share her lunch with yoshii.

Subaru: _minami-san…_

minami: hazuki, have you had lunch?

Hazuki: come to think of it, I was playing with onii-chan made me forget about it.

Minami: mou. You shouldn't skip meals or you won't be able to grow. Here.

Hazuki: isn't this for onii-chan?

Minami: no, there's no way that it's for him, is it? I made this for you.

Subaru: _but… she really made that with all her effort..._

Minami: ah! subaru onii-chan! eat with us!

Subaru: sure.

Subaru agreed to go with the girls but she just stopped for a second and she forgot something.

Hazuki: what is it, onee-chan?

Minami: sorry, hazuki. I forgot that we still have another remedial class.

Subaru: oh yeah.

Minami: go on ahead and go home.

Hazuki: sure! ok!

Hazuki goes home as she stay at school for an another remedial class. subaru was worried about her about having lunch with yoshii.

Subaru: are you alright, minami-san?

Minami: I'm fine.

Subaru: ….. _she must've feeling down that yoshii-kun didn't go lunch with minami-san._

Meanwhile… yoshii with kubo deciding which lunch he will buy as he look at the meal ticket vending machine.

Yoshii: hmm… lunch A looks the best. Or should I be considerate and get lunch B?

"oya, yoshii-kun"

Yoshii turn around and saw fukuhara-sensei asking him to open the lid of a jar of well… I don't know what's in that jar though but he wanted his shokanju to open the lid for it.

Fukuhara-sensei: can your shokanju open it? because I can't get the lid open.

Yoshii: sure. I summon my shokanju. summon!

Yoshii summon his shokanju to open the lid from that jar and it opened, unfortunately his shokanju bounced backward and got hit his nose as his score gone to zero points and of course nishimura-sensei knows that yoshii's shokanju got zero and taking him to the remedial class immediately.

Nishimura-sensei: those who died with their score reduced to zero, will be given a remedial class!

Yoshii: eeh! ? wait! why! ? I haven't eaten anything yet!

Nishimura-sensei: that's all because of your low viability.

Kubo: how cute yoshii-kun is… ah! what am I saying! ?

Yoshii got dragged by nishimura-sensei to the remedial class because he haven't eaten lunch yet again.

Meanwhile… minami and subaru are at the rooftop, sitting down and eating their bento lunches. Minami ate the lunch while she saying " baka! aki no baka! you're really an baka! an ultra baka! a heaping baka! who'd make lunch for you! ? who would! ? who would! ?" she was so angry because of yoshii's stupidness and began to cry. Subaru was worrying about her because of all those commotions earlier.

Minami: baka…

Subaru: minami-san… _I knew it, she wanted to share her lunch with him but with all the commotion the whole day, she lost her courage to speak to him._

After eating their lunches… they're at the plaza and minami was thinking if she wanted to throw the remaining lunch to the trash can or not as subaru asking her if she wanted to throw it or not.

Subaru: are you sure you want it to throw away? after all your hard effort and all that…

Minami: it's just that… i…!

"ahhh! matte!"

Suddenly they heard yoshii's voice as he coming this way running and exhausted.

Subaru: yoshii-kun!

Minami: aki…

Yoshii: are you… going to ditch that?

Minami: why?

Yoshii: why? well… that's… i… I don't think people should waste resources.

Minami: huh?

Subaru: eh?

Yoshii: for purposes of global warming as well. you shouldn't waste food! If you waste food, the waste-not ghost will appear. And also, to help the ecology, you should recycle, or how should I say, we should use our limited resources more effectively… that's how I feel.

Subaru: *chuckle* that's not gonna happen, yoshii-kun, and besides there's no such thing as a waste-not ghost.

Minami: *giggle*

Minami and subaru giggling/chuckling because of what yoshii said about a waste not ghose as he was dumbfounded on what are they laughing for.

Minami, then, giving the remaining bento lunch to yoshii one last time without interference.

Minami: here.

Yoshii: eh?

Minami: are you going to eat it?

Yoshii: eh?

Minami: or not?

Yoshii: heh… w-well, then, I guess I'll eat it. we shouldn't waste our resour… eh?

minami gived/shoved her bento lunch to aki as he holds it.

Subaru: just eat it, yoshii-kun.

Yoshii: minami…? Subaru…?

Minami turn around and walk a bit and turn her head a bit and said "baka".

Subaru: yep, he's a baka alright.

War-rock: _hell yeah, he's an ultimate baka._

Chapter 4 end.

Hope you like this chapter update i checked it before uploading it, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

at the principal's office:

the principal was thinking of what prizes she would give for the incoming contest.

principal: well then… what should I do? hm. I guess I'll play with them a little.

At the class F room:

All the class F students are all looking at the blackboard as yoshii and subaru arrived and saw them standing and staring at the board as they asks them.

Yoshii: what's going on, yuuji?

Subaru: hm? what's going on with everyone?

Yuuji: looks like something's going on.

Yoshii: something going on?

Subaru: hm…

As they look at the board, it wrote "sponsored by fumizuki academy and many prizes it's an orienteering contest" as he wanted to know why.

Yoshii: an orienteering contest! ?

Subaru: an orienteering contest?

But it goes first on the flashback event before the current event.

Flashback:

Earlier that morning, yoshii was on his way to school as he saw subaru coming on the same direction as his (without going transcode as rockman)

Subaru: morining, yoshii-kun.

Yoshii: morning.

Just then, he saw a yellow fox cell strap on the pedestrian road as the walk green light lit and got across and pick it up.

Subaru: is that a key chain?

Yoshii: yeah. the child who dropped this might come back to get it. I'll put it back where it was.

Yoshii, stupidly put it back down the cell strap and get across the other side as subaru knows because of his stupidity.

Just then, they saw hazuki looking for something as they go to her.

Yoshii: morning, hazuku-chan. what're you doing here?

Hazuki: ah! morning, baka onii-chan! subaru onii-chan! I was looking for something I dropped.

Yoshii: something you dropped?

Hazuki: I lost my fee cellphone strap… I can't get a new one anymore since it's a limited edition.

Yoshii: oh… then I saw it over… there?

Yoshii pointed out where the cell strap was but all the cars are coming because of the green light for cars was lit. they panicked on what would they do.

Yoshii: this is bad! what should we do! ?

Hazuki: fee-chan!

Subaru: calm down!

"what's the matter, yoshii-kun?"

They heard fukuhara-sensei's voice as he was behind their backs.

Yoshii: f-fukuhara-sensei! good timing! please give me approval to summon my shokanju!

Fukuhara-sensei: oya? what's the reason?

Subaru: you see, we were gonna get that cell strap that hazuki-chan dropped. So please, permission to summon his shokanju!

Fukuhara-sensei: I guess it can't be helped. Just this once, ok?

Yoshii: yes!

Fukuhara-sensei approved as he putting the special field so yoshii can summon his shokanju.

Yoshii: yes! I'm summoning my shokanju. Summon!

Yoshii summon his shokanju and told him to get hazuki's cell strap. But suddenly, his shokanju got bumped by a red car, he and his shokanju like got crushed under the floor like a meteor falling from the sky as a result as he slowly got back up.

Hazuki: are you ok, onii-chan! ? baka onii-chan! ?

Subaru: you ok, yoshii-kun! ?

Yoshii: itai, itai… the feedback from his pain…

Subaru: oh yeah, you get the same damage as your shokanju does.

The red car open the window and saw it was the principal who was driving it.

Principal: mataku, what'd you do such a stupid thing for?

Fukuhara-sensei: good morning, principal.

Subaru: the principal? Ah, good morning, principal.

Principal: you scared me! don't play a prank using your shokanju!

Subaru: it's not a prank, principal.

Principal: aah, you must be hoshikawa subaru.

Subaru: yes.

Yoshii: it's true! I was trying to pick up something that was drop...

Subaru: shimata! that bulldozer coming in! I gotta get that strap!

Yoshii: subaru! don't!

Hazuki: subaru onii-chan!

Subaru saw the bulldozer knowing the cell strap could get crushed, so he had no choice but to go transcode as rockman even if he revealed his identity some few people. subaru uses his battle card super barrier to stop the bulldozer's track for a second as he got the cell strap and giving it back to hazuki. They were surprised except fukuhara-sensei and the principal, which they know subaru's identity as rockman just like his shoukanju as subaru transformed back to normal.

Yoshii: s-subaru… d-did you just transform! ?

Subaru: gomen, yoshii-kun, unfortunately, yes I can transform just like my shokanju. here, hazuki-chan, here's fee-chan.

Hazuki: aah! fee-chan! thanks, subaru onii-chan!

Subaru: you're welcome.

Principal: hooo… I see you still have some great skills as always, subaru-kun.

Subaru: eh? how did you know about my skills, principal?

Principal: that explanation, some other time, anyway, this shows that you shouldn't get too attracted to toys.

Subaru: even if you say that about toys, but…

Yoshii: you don't have to say it like that, right! ?

Yoshii was angry that what the principal said and trying to attack but fukuhara-sensei take back the special area as his shokanju disappeared.

Fukuhara-sensei: i took back the summoning approval. You shouldn't use your shokanju for violence.

Subaru: fukuhara-sensei's right.

Yoshii: violent! ? I was just trying to help hazuki-chan!

Subaru: true, but you failed, remember? so I have to step in and get the cell strap back to hazuki-chan.

Principal: shokanju isn't some toy for idiots! if you feel frustrated, show us your non-stupid side, too. subaru-kun can be stupid sometimes but not stupid all the time, no offense.

Subaru: none taken, ma'am.

Principal: if you do that, you might be able to get something you want.

The principal left and headed to the academy as yoshii and hazuki explaining to subaru about his transformation.

Yoshii: why didn't you tell us about your transformation, subaru! ?

Subaru: I wanted to, but I wanted it to keep a low profile about me, it's because I wanted to live a normal life like everyone else.

Fukuhara-sensei: subaru-kun is right, it's his decision that is, if he wanted to tell his friends to get know more about him.

Subaru: that's right, hazuku-chan, yoshii-kun, can you keep this secret between the three of us, including fukuhara-sensei?

Hazuki: um! since subaru onii-chan saved fee-chan! hazuki will keep subaru onii-chan's secret a secret!

Subaru: thanks, hazuki-chan.

Yoshii: well, since you save hazuki-chan's cell strap… ok, your secret is safe with us.

Fukuhara-sensei: of course, hoshikawa-kun.

Subaru: thanks, yoshii-kun. thanks, fukuhara-sensei.

End flashback…

Yoshii: so this was the principal was talking about.

Subaru: yeah.

Minami: they've listed the prizes here!

Subaru: what are the prizes if they win?

They take a look a list of prizes and it says "cafeteria meal tickets for a year and Exchange tickets for new video games." Yoshii was so excited about the prizes that it was written on it.

Hideyoshi: that's quite extravagant.

Subaru: yeah.

Himeji: it says that there's a secret item as well.

Subaru: a secret item?

Yoshii and subaru saw the list about the secret item and they are three cute fox cell straps and it was a limited edition.

Yoshii: ah! this is the one!

Subaru: yeah! it the same as hazuku-chan has it!

Yuuji: what, akihisa? You want something like that?

Yoshii: and what's wrong with that! ? _what_ _do I have to do to get it?_

Subaru: hmm… _any cell strap should do it, and… I don't know who will giving it too. _

Minutes later… they we're on a meeting on about the map of the academy as the look at it.

Hideyoshi: here's the map of the academy.

Yoshii: so I have to search for it here? I'm good at finding treasure boxes in RPGs!

Hideyoshi: and, these are the test questions!

Hideyoshi brough a huge pile of test questions, that is so huge.

Subaru: test questions for the orienteering contest?

Yuuji: the test answers are coordinates are the coordinates of the checkpoints. The hidden tickets you find there are what you exchange for prizes.

Yoshii: t-then, you won't get them unless you solve the questions! ?

Subaru: looks like it.

Hideyoshi: on top of that, it's first come, first serve. If you run into different teams, you can fight using your shokanju and take their tickets.

Subaru: hm. good point.

Yoshii: I'm at a disadvantage in every way! oh, that's right! if I team up with himeji-san…

Before he could finish it, nishimura-sensei came in and announced the team for the orienteering contest.

Nishimura: alright, everyone , I'll announce the orienteering teams!

It show the list of the teams and it shows yoshii team up with hideyoshi and yuuji and minami team up with himeji and mutsurini. But subaru wanted to ask nishimura-sensei which team he will be since there no name on his.

Subaru: nishimura-sensei, my name is not on the list, what should I do?

Nishimura-sensei: choose your teammate as you want, it's fine.

Subaru: ok. hmm… i'll go on yoshii-kun team, then.

Nishimura-sensei: good. I grouped trouble students together as you never know what they do.

Yoshii: no way! that's not fair! I'll take hideyoshi since he's cute, and subaru is on our side, but… yuuji is no help at all!

Yuuji: I'll throw your own records back at you with interest!

Nishimura-sensei: you have until the after-school bell rings. This is the part of your classes! Work hard seriously.

Later on… they're at the rooftop after subaru goes to yoshii's team as the fourth member, answering the questions to locate where the prize was.

Yuuji: one set consists of three questions, huh?

Hideyoshi: the answer to the first question shows the X-axis point on the map. The second one shows the Y point, and the third shows the Z point, which tells which floor it'll be on.

Yoshii: ah, it's all multiple choice. then it's a piece of cake!

Yuuji: are you good at multiple choice questions?

Subaru: that won't be a piece of cake as far as I can tell.

Yoshii: you don't know my area of specialty? ok then, let me show you.

Yoshii showing of some his specialty skills and he got nothing as always.

Yuuji: I was stupid to put my hopes in him in even for a moment.

Subaru: true to that.

Yoshii: I'll use striker sigma V (five) for math! Next, problem breaker for modern Japanese! And shining answer for history! They are highly accurate!

Subaru: what does different pencils act as dice will work on three subjects? *sweat drop*

Yuuji: has your life been controlled by how well the dice work?

Yoshii: don't make fun of them! just watch!

Yuuji: do we have to?

Yoshii: roar! Striker sigma V!

yoshii roll the striker sigma V pencil and after it stopped, he figured out the answer as he answering the sheets.

Yoshii: I got it! 652 for the X-axis, 237 for Y, 5 for Z! and I found it! the target is over there!

Yoshii pointed in the sky as if it's his stupidity has gone to his head again.

Hideyoshi: oh, so it's in the air?

Subaru: *sigh* there's no way that it was on the sky, you know.

Yuuji: you go get it.

Yoshii: that's strange. I wonder if they screwed up the question.

Yuuji: it's the answer that's screwed up!

Subaru: yep.

Just then, they heard voices as if they know who they are as they take a look and saw four of the class A girls, yuuko, aiko, miho and shouko found the prize that it was buried on the ground as aiko pick it up and happily it was an exchange ticket for a prize.

Yuuko: we should've started off with a correct answer.

Aiko: alright! we did it!

Hideyoshi: it seems that the numbers for the X- and Y-axes were correct.

Subaru: u-uso. *sweat drop*

Yoshii: see? striker sigma V is incredible, isn't it?

Yuuji: what incredible is you believe in that thing.

The class A girls look at the prize and it says "free cafeteria desserts for a year"

Yuuko: let's split it amongst the three of us.

Shouko: I won't need it.

Yuuko: rep… are you on a diet?

Shouko revealed a paper with a prize says "premium ticket for one couple to kisaragi grand park" that's what shouko wanted it so she and yuuji will go if they find the ticket first.

Yuuko: a premium ticket for kisaragi grand park?

Aiko: ah, I get it! you're going there with your boyfriend!

Shouko: no… I'm going with my husband.

Yuuji, then, he suddenly felt a chill with his background image of a blizzard and himself frozen in blue.

Yuuji: i…I just felt a sudden chill….

Hideyoshi: you sure have lots of hardships, don't you?

subaru: he sure does. _and judging from his sudden chill, it was shouko-san that he might thinking no less._

Meanwhile…

The team of minami, himeji and mutsurini are at their classroom answering the sheets minami on the other hand, frustrated because of her question was outside of math and I don't know what that means though.

Minami: aah! outside of math, I'm completely helpless!

Minami, then turn on her right side and saw mutsurini answering so many test sheets and amazed by it.

Minami: that's amazing, tsuchiya.

Mutsurini: just health and physical education. I'm helpless in everything else.

Minami: heee…

Then, himeji finish her questions after mutsurini.

Himeji: ok, all done.

Minami: wow! ok, let's find them right away!

Mutsurini looked at himeji's answer sheet and started to nosebleed knowing what the coordinates are… and upon they arrived at the girls changing room, mutsurini still keep on nosebleeding.

Mutsurini: i… I can legally go into the girls changing room.

Minami: alright! let's find the prize!

Mutsurini just gone first inside with his digital camera to look at something in particular as the girls look for the prize.

Mutsurini: this is a girls changing room… and yet there're no girls changing.

Himeji: it's a lot of work when the place isn't tidy.

Minami: the areas guys don't see are often like this, aren't they?

Mutsurini: this place holds no value unless girls are changing. *sigh*

Suddenly, he saw a locker on the right was open by itself and it was a female uniform flashing with his keen of sight (plus with the background of seed mode from kidou senshi gundam seed) he was moved and nosebleeds again and fainted. The girls saw him nosebleeds and fainted on the floor asking him if he's alright.

Minami: what's wrong, tsuchiya? Are you ok?

Mutsurini: I'm fine… this is nothing…!

As he got up, his keen of sight was active again (with the same background) and saw a school mizugi(swimsuit) on the left locker flashing again and started to nosebleed and fainted for the second time.

Himeji: tsuchiya-kun!

Mutsurini: I can't lose to something like this!

As he got stand up again for the last time, his keen of sight, yet again (with the same background) saw something this time in front of a locker which it was fully open and he saw a white bra and white panties hanging on a hanger by the locker flashing again and nosebleeds one last time like he got punched and fainted again.

Minami: tsuchiya!

Mutsurini: i… i'm deeply moved…

At the principal's office… the principal watching the students on the monitor to see which class will win the contest.

Principal: well then, show us your idiot's determination…

Back at yoshii's group… they still solving the next question on where the next prize is.

Yoshii: smash! Problem breaker!

Yoshii rolled his problem breaker pencil dice and he knows the answer as they head to their classroom where it was coordinated.

Hideyoshi: the coordinates on the map are… around here.

Yoshii: in our classroom! ?

Subaru: the prize must be inside one of the boxes.

Yoshii opens one of the boxes and it was not a prize, it's basket that it was covered in a small towel as he picked it up.

Yoshii: I wonder what this is.

Yuuji: it's not a prize, at least.

Subaru: it's a basket, but whose basket is this?

Yoshii: that's s strange. I wonder I should make it a little lighter.

Yuuji: just shave it all the way!

Um… you found it?

Just then, they heard himeji's voice as they turned and saw her coming in from the door with mutsurini.

Subaru: himeji-san?

Yoshii: eh? is this yours, himeji-san?

Himeji: yes… in that basket… um… yoshii-kun!

Yoshii: what is it, himeji-san?

Himeji: do you like sweets?

Yoshii: yep! I love them!

Himeji: that's good! to tell you the truth, I got up early this morning and baked chiffon cakes.

Subaru: chiffon cakes? _Shimata! if himeji-san made those chiffon cakes, then that means…! This is bad! the last time himeji-san made her own bento lunch, it made the three fainted!_

Yoshii: aah? you can bake cakes, too? _shit! masaka…! (don't tell me)_

Yoshii just realized now that he remembered about himeji's lunch the other day but subaru and yuuji are the first to realized it that the cakes are also made by himeji as well.

Yuuji: just as you'd expect from problem breaker. It's real treasure.

Hideyoshi: you were a good guy.

Mutsurini: I will not forget you.

Subaru: be brave, yoshii-kun.

Yoshii: why the hell you all saying farewell words! ?

Himeji: if you like it, you all are welcome to have some.

Eeh! ?

Himeji open her basket and it revealed that are four chiffon cakes as the boys know about himeji's cooking are so bad as they feared.

Himeji: ah…I'm one short.

And the boys were feared because there are four chiffon cakes and five guys as their in a huge pinch.

Yoshii: _there're four chiffon cakes. There're five of us. which means only one can survive. _

The boys have to play jan-ken-pon (rock-paper-scissors) to see which first person will eat but subaru doesn't wanted to get involved but it was too late and there no turning back for him.

Minutes later… mutsurini was on the floor with a chiffon cake in his mouth knocked out. while yuuji and yoshii are still fighting to see who will lose and eat the chiffon cake that himeji made, then seconds later, yuuji was knocked out while hideyoshi was at the corner trembling in fear as subaru slumped on the floor as he doesn't know what happens next.

Meanwhile… minami was frustrated because she can't answer all of her questions by herself because she was waiting for himeji and mutsurini to return but then, she heard mihari's voice from behind and miharu got answers on her sheet and it was coordinated is from minami's bra but it's not, miharu made that up and minami knows that miharu made a mistake and trying to go girl-love to minami again as minami struggle to get her off but nothing and got been had.

Meanwhile… kubo was alone at the shoe locker to look for the prize according to his answer sheet.

Kubo: seriously… if they have time to spare for a stupid event like this, I wish they'd use to advance our studies a little. The map point to these coordinates are…

Kubo figured out the coordinates and it was in yoshii's shoe locker.

Kubo: t… this is yoshii-kun's shoe locker! ? i-if someone sees me here, they'd think I'm… about to put a love letter in there! no, no… I'm trying to get a ticket out of here.

Kubo was gonna open the shoe locker but he hesitated not to open it as he was confused and panicked a little bit.

Kubo: no, wait! then that looks as if I'm trying to steal a love letter addressed to yoshii-kun! no, no! it's the treasure in here that I want! I can give them an excuse no matter what they say! but… depending on who it is… what's inside of yoshii-kun's shoe locker might be a treasure box to them! then I can't talk my way out! what… what… what the hell should I do! ?

Back at the boys… it's hideyoshi's turn to use the shining answer dice pen and their next destination is at the men's bathroom and they found the prize at a toilet (not on the toilet bowl where you sit on).

Yoshii: here it is! just as we'd expect it from you, hideyoshi!

Hideyoshi: I don't think I had anything to do with it.

Subaru: good point.

Yoshii: let's see, what's the prize?

As yoshii open the prize, it turns out to be a paper and it says "try again".

Yoshii: eh! ? try again! ?

Hideyoshi: so this wasn't the right place.

Yoshii: damn it! so that was a trick question!

Subaru: that's not a trick question. They usually putting some notes like try again meaning that it was not a prize to get it so easily so they have to look for an another one again.

Hideyoshi: subaru's right.

Yuuji: it doesn't matter if it's a trick question or not when you're using a dice, does it?

Yoshii: hmmm… should I change the angle of the stabilizer?

Hideyoshi: I don't think that would increase the accuracy rate.

It's yuuji's turn to answer the sheet on the next destination is.

Yuuji: let's see… how's this?

Hideyoshi: whoa! you answered them seriously?

Yoshii: are you sure, yuuji? I don't wanna go weird places to your wrong answers.

Subaru: oi, oi.

Yuuji: you're in no position to say that!

Minutes later… they're on the next destination and its in the gymnasium storage as hideyoshi checking on yuuji's answer sheet to see if that's the right place.

Hideyoshi: according to yuuji's answers, this is the place.

Subaru: the gymnasium storage?

Hideyoshi: yep.

Yoshii found the prize was on the wooden vault because of yuuji's answer was right.

Yoshii: ah! there it is! but, how can you solve those questions, yuuji?

Yuuji: I picked only the question I thought even I could solve.

Hideyoshi: I'm impressed you solved these…

Subaru: no kidding.

Yoshii: when you're ranked the bottom in tests… did you cheat! ?

Yuuji: **is that hard to believe?**

Hideyoshi: so, what was the prize?

Yoshii open it and it was a premium ticket for one couple at the kisaragi grand park.

Yoshii: it says… a premium ticket for one couple to kisaragi grand park?

Subaru: and also looks like a limited time though.

Hideyoshi: the couple is invited to a special event, wedding experience.

Subaru: wedding? You don't mean…?

Yoshii: oh? that's sounds interesting. yuuji, why don't you go with kirishima-san?

Yuuji knows that when it says "wedding" he knows who was talking about as he got scared about having yuuji to go out with shouko.

Yuuji: don't even mention something so dreadful!

Subaru: why is that?

Yuuji: it won't be an experience. She'll make it real! just get that ominous thing out of my face! why don't you guys go!

Subaru: yare, yare… _I'm sure shouko-san would not take no for answer when she finds out about it._

Yoshii: eh? really? then, hideyoshi, are you free this coming Sunday?

Hideyoshi: it says it's for a couple, doesn't it! ?

Subaru: yeah! it's a boy and girl only, not two boys, that would be disturbing!

Yoshii: no way! you don't like me, hideyoshi! ?

Hideyoshi: I'm a guy, you know!

Subaru: yeah, stop thinking of hideyoshi-kun as a girl, it's so disturbing!

Yoshii: I'm turned down! how miserable I am! there's only one way… to end this misery!

Yoshii, just then, hugging hideyoshi because of his stupidy thinking of hideyoshi as a girl as subaru face-palmed from yoshii's stupidity.

Yoshii: hideyoshi! I like you!

hideyoshi: what're you saying all of a sudden! ?

yoshii: there's an important meaning to this. you may not know this, but there's a legend in japan that if you confess your love under the legendary tree, you'll become happy.

yuuji: there's no such legend, though.

subaru: yeah, you just made that up.

yoshii: under the legendary tree in this academy means kinoshita hideyoshi, a legendary beautiful girl! in other words, it means if I confess my love to you, I'll become happy!

subaru: you made that up again! you just said hideyoshi-kun is a girl! but he's not, he's a guy!

hideyoshi: there's so many holes in that logic that I don't even know where to start.

subaru: un. un. yoshii-kun's stupidity has gone way over his head now.

suddenly a lot of guys are getting attracted to hideyoshi because of yoshii's stupid story that he made up starting to getting crazy over him as hideyoshi got stuck in the crowd by the boys who wanted to fall in love with hideyoshi, but subaru just have to spray them with the fire extinguisher from his hunter vg materialized again as the boys backed up and saving hideyoshi after all that commotion.

Hideyoshi: thanks, subaru.

Subaru: anytime.

Minutes later at the rooftop… the boys haven't found any other prizes except the premium ticket (which I know what happened to it after yoshii's stupidity)

Yuuji: in the end, we couldn't get any valuable prizes

Subaru: and who's stupid idea that hideyoshi-kun is a girl, again and the guys go gaga over him! ?

The three saw subaru was pissed off because of the commotion earlier as knowing that yoshii was the one who stared it and feeling guilty, after that, subaru now calms down that yoshii admits it and apologized.

Hideyoshi: this is a tough event for idiots.

Yuuji: at this point, there're not that many prizes left, huh?

Subaru: there is the secret item that it was never found it yet.

Hideyoshi: oh yeah! I wonder what the secret item was.

Yoshii: ah! the fee cell straps hasn't been taken yet!

Hideyoshi: are you still going to continue, akihisa?

Yuuji: the remaining question are all difficult, you know.

Subaru: he's right, the remaining ones are still difficult to answer it.

Yuuji: or, do you wanna randomly dig the school yard or something?

Yoshii: hm? randomly…?

Yoshii just got an idea about searching at randomly places as he answer the sheets.

Theme song: be somewhere (rockman exe stream)

Yoshii: I got it! all the answer on the test…

Hideyoshi: what are you doing?

Yoshii: I'm marking all the points in the answer choices!

Yuuji: all of them! ?

Yoshii: it's possible that a treasure is hidden where these X and Y are crossed!

Hideyoshi: what about the height! ?

Yoshii: of course, we'll check every floor!

Subaru: you mean from first to fourth floor! ?

Hideyoshi: there're lots of them! searching all of them is…

Yoshii: searching round-robin is a fundamental of games!

Hideyoshi: that's unreasonable…

Subaru: and it's a gamble to do all that.

Yuuji: I see…that sounds interesting. we can't solve the questions anyway. then let's show them that idiots fight their own way.

Yoshii: yuuji… right!

The boys are at inside the school builing and been told by yuuji to split up to find the remaining prizes everywhere on each floor.

Yuuji: I'll check on the fourth floor! akihisa, check the third floor! hideyoshi and subaru, check the second floor!

Yoshii: right!

Hideyoshi and subaru: roger!

Their first location is on the cleaning closets.

Yuuji: first, cleaning closets… not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Yoshii: not here! teh! aah!

Yoshii got dumped over by some junk as they gone to the next location, the locker room.

Yuuji: not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

yoshii looked at the locker and it was mutsurini inside the locker and said "in use". Seconds later they went to the next locker.

Yuuji: not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Yoshii: a inu! (dog) gaah!

Next, they went to the changing room.

Yuuji went to the girls changing room without looking as the girls yelled that yuuji entered but he just went through them and no prize found.

then, hideyoshi and subaru went to the men's changing room and those two guys squealing like a bunch of girls as hideyoshi and subaru went through them and no prize was found. Subaru told the two guys "what are you girls or something! ? don't act like a girl!"

But, unfortunately for yoshii, he went through the change room and saw nishimura-sensei changing and he totally freaked out and no prize was found.

Next, they look at the trash bin.

Yuuji: the trash bin! Not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Yoshii: not- what the hell! ?

Yoshii got punched by a springing boxing glove from the trash bin after he opened it.

Next, the ladies' room they search.

Yuuji: ladies' room!

Subaru: eh! ?

Hideyoshi: we have to look in there subaru!

Subaru: a-alright!

Yuuji: not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Yoshii trying to open the door but he heard the principal's voice saying "in use" and he freaked out again.

Next location, water tank.

Yuuji: water tank! Not here!

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Yoshii: not—ouch!

Yuuji: one more time!

Yuuji told them to search at the lockers again.

Yuuji: not here

Hideyoshi and subaru: not here!

Mutsurini was at the same locker and said "please ignore me…"

Then, next, they went to the ladies and men's room.

Yuuji's side on the men's room knocking and the man in the room says "in use". While hideyoshi and subaru went to the ladies' room knocking and the girl in the room says "in use" and subaru reply to the girl and said "gomenasai" and for yoshii's, search, he knock first and no one's there as he enter but he freaked out again and saying "teh! Wrong!" the boys continue to search until sunset, they're back at the rooftop completely exhausted and laying on the floor. yoshii got inked by and octopus from the locker and hideyoshi was wearing a Chinese girl's dress and shoe heels.

End theme:

Yuuji: damn it. we couldn't find anything. *pant*

Subaru: us either. *pant*

Hideyoshi: I wonder if nothing is left.

Yoshii: ah, that's right! we haven't checked this place yet!

Subaru: the rooftop? *pant*

Hideyoshi: but… this place doesn't have anything to hide things here.

Yoshii: that can't be right… the strap ticket hasn't been found yet! it's definitely somewhere…

Yoshii suddenly stumbles a lose tile floor as he open it and the prize was hidden on the rooftop tile floor.

Yoshii: I found it! just as I thought!

Subaru: I can't believe that someone hid the prize on the rooftop that we usually hanging around here.

Yoshii: Hideyoshi! We can find it even if we can't solve the questi… hm?

"ara? I came here after solving the questions on my own"

Subaru knows who's voice was it as he got up quickly and it was hideyoshi's twin elder sister, yuuko.

Subaru: y-yuuko-san! ? when did she…! ?

"nee-san! why are you here?" they heard hideyoshi's voice as he came and wearing the same dress as his big sister but in a different color.

Subaru: hideyoshi-kun! matte! if yuuko-san is here… then that means…!

And subaru's hunch was right, the rest of the class A girls, shouko, aiko and miho have appeared as well.

Subaru: shouko-san! aiko-chan! miho-chan!

Miho: eh heh, gomen, subaru-kun.

Aiko: according to the rules, we can take it by fighting using our shokanju, right?

Subaru: aiko-chan's right! that was also the part of the rule as well!

Yoshii: d-don't tell me…!

"I approve it" fukuhara-sensei said as he appoved and the special area was activated and the girls summoning their shokanju. Shouko's shoukanju wears a samurai armor and a long katana.

Yoshii, yuuji and hideyoshi summoned their shoukanju as subaru summoning his own shokanju.

Subaru: summon! Shooting star rockman!

Hideyoshi: this is bad, akihisa! Our power is nowhere to theirs!

Yuuji: I never thought we'd have to fight them.

Subaru: we we're completely off guard unnoticed!

Yoshii: shit! what should we do?

Shouko: we won't hold back.

Yuuko: are you ready?

Aiko: we'll then, bye, bye!

Miho: please don't hold back, subaru-kun.

Subaru: if we have to get the prize ticket, we have to beat them no matter what! wave battle! ride on!

Aiko: eh? what does that mean?

Subaru: my own battle catch phrase before the battle starts.

Yuuko: so you were some kind of a hero.

Subaru: well, you could say that.

Miho: s-so cool! ah! sorry.

As the girls shokanju coming in for an all hit attack, but subaru's rockman shokanju was in from of the guys' shokanju and he's preparing the super barrier (which is fron his battle card) but before subaru was gonna use the super barrier, the school bell rings and knowing that the time is up as the special area was gone.

aiko: no way!

Fukuhara-sensei: time over.

Yoshii: then that means…

Yuuji: yep.

Hideyoshi: right.

Subaru: pwaah. saved by the bell. I thought we'd lost for sure *pant*

Yoshii: aaalright!

miho: are you ok, subaru-kun?

subaru: yeah, i'm alright. you were close to clobber us if the bell didn't ring it in time.

miho: yeah, eh heh.

aiko: and what do you mean by "wave battle?"

subaru: i'd like to explain it to you, but some other time.

The boys won the contest saved by the bell as they went back in their class F room and check the prizes they've won.

Yoshii: amazing! I got the fee cell strap! Not only that, it's a set of three!

Yuuji: good for you!

Yoshii: I wonder if hazuki-chan will be happy.

Subaru: I'm sure she will.

Just then, they look at the box and saw four bracelets with a booklet in it.

Yoshii: I wonder what this is?

Hideyoshi: could it be that this is the secret item?

Subaru: could be.

Yoshii: I wonder what you use this for? and it comes with a manual, too. hmm… iron bracelets… the activation word is "awaken"…

Hideyoshi: that alone wouldn't…

Yuuji: explain what will happen…

Subaru: yeah.

Yoshii: let's try it!

The boys wearing the bracelet, raised their arm and yelled "awaken!" and they noticed the special area appearded and they know what those bracelets are for.

Yoshii: eh! ?

Yuuji: this is…!

Hideyoshi: could this be…!

Subaru: no doubt about! let's summon our shokanju!

"Summon!"

Subaru: summon! Shooting star rockman!

They now know that those bracelets make the special area appeared and to summon their shokanju without the teacher's approval.

Yoshii: this is awesome!

Hideyoshi: we can summon our avatars without a teacher's approval!

Yuuji: the field is a little small, but this is great!

Suddenly, seconds later, yuuji and hideyoshi's bracelets were blown up after they activated it and yuuji's clothes were torn out and hideyoshi's as well as he cover himself up (I don't know why the hell he covered himself up even though he's a boy.) yoshii and subaru saw the two got their clothes torn up as subaru looking at hideyoshi cover himself up face-palmed himself on why he did that because he knows that he's a guy.

Hideyoshi: wh-why did only my clothes get torn off! ?

Subaru: not again? and why you have to cover yourself up? you're a guy, remember? well… the lower part would be really embarrassing though, but there's no need to cover up your upper body, you know. *face-palmed*.

Hideyoshi: I know that, but I couldn't help it.

Subaru: yare, yare…

Yuuji: akihisa… is your bracelet ok?

Yoshii: ah… you're right!

Subaru: now that you mentioned it… mine too looks fine. so why only yuuji-san and hideyoshi-kun's bracelet got blown up?

Yuuji: that would mean that only an baka can use it, right?

Yoshii: what do you mean by an baka! ? you're an baka too, yuuji!

Subaru: I'm not an baka, though.

Yuuji: then a first-rate baka.

Yoshii: nani! ?

Yuuji: then, ultimate baka.

Yoshii: nandatooo! ?

Yuuji: then, supreme baka!

Yoshii: what do you mean by "supreme", huh! ?

Subaru: yare, yare… this could take a while. *sweat drop*

Hideyoshi: un.

As the two contined bickering calling yoshii an baka, they were unnoticely been monitored by the principal through her office from that box that it was has a hidden camera.

Principal: I see… looks like we still have to make improvements. But in any case… idiots and blunt scissors can be useful if you make wise use for them. anything and anyone has redeeming points.

Minutes later… yoshii was outside the school as subaru and the others gone home and call it a day. but before yoshii going home to his apartment, he went to see hazuki and gave her the three cell straps that hazuki likes and she was very happy and smiling, yoshii was happy that she was very happy giving her the cell straps .

Chapter 5 end.

Whew. This is a little long but here's the update, read and review guys, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to keep you waiting guys, I'm having writer's block again that I was busy watching new animes four months ago, without further ado, here's chapter six. ENJOY!**

chapter 6:

the following day at yoshii's apartment, yuuji was at aki's apartment in the bathroom and he was gonna taking a shower until yoshii told him about the shower…

aki: oh yeah, yuuji.

Yuuji: huh?

Just as yuuji turned on the shower, he freaked out that the water is too cold because aki forgot to told him about the shower while he playing his video game.

aki: the gas has been cut off, so there's no hot water.

Yuuji: you should've told me sooner, damn it!

aki: gomen, gomen. pour water on your arms and legs, which are far from your heart, first and then gradually move closer to…

Yuuji: I didn't mean how to make a cold shower!

aki: what are you so worked up about? oh yeah, take a shower to cool your head.

Yuuji: that's WHY I'm worked up, boke!

After yuuji taking a shower, he goes to an convenient store to buy some food and head back to aki's apartment.

Yuuji: damn it… the gas has been cut off. there's nothing to eat… how can you live like this?

aki: that's rude. it's not like I have nothing. I have things I can get calories from.

Yuuji: I'm not interested in drinking salad oil. Plus, your fridge is empty too.

aki: don't be rude. it's not empty.

yuuji: forget it. just cool your head with this.

aki: so, yuuji, what're you gonna have?

Yuuji: Cola, coffee, hot ramen and chilled ramen noodles.

aki: you dumbass! So, all you're gonna give me to eat are the disposable chopsticks! ?

Yuuji: you're gonna eat chopsticks? !

aki: it's closer to food than a plastic bag, which is an organic substance.

Yuuji: I'm not gonna give you chopsticks… then I'd have to eat ramen with my fingers. I didn't forget to buy something for you too, you know. a diet cola, konjac jelly and jellied agar.

aki: they all got zero calories!

Yuuji: I'm being consider so that you won't get metabolic syndrome.

aki: and which part of my diet could cause that! ?

"you've been consuming mainly sugar and oil, right?" yuuji said as he showed the oil and sugar to aki.

"those are the only things I've been consuming! Now I'm pissed off!" aki gets angry.

Yuuji: what? wanna fight?

aki: yeah, I've been thinking about settling things with you.

Yuuji: fine. that's just what I want.

Just that now, yuuji and aki argued on about aki's condition and they started to spraying soda bottles to each other's faces and got their eyes hurt in the process.

aki: ahh! my eyes! it hurts!

Yuuji: not bad, akihisa.

aki: and you as well.

Yuuji: but, I'm starting to get serious now!

aki: and I won't hold back!

After their countless fights, nobody won and they just laying on the floor exhausted and quite the mess they made.

aki: this battle is too unproductive.

Yuuji: yeah…

aki: ah damn it, it's sticky because of the noodles. I'd better take a shower. You can go first, yuuji.

Yuuji: I'm not gonna take a shower here!

aki: then what are you gonna do?

Yuuji: I'm going somewhere where they have onsen (hot spring).

Yuuji gone to an onsen but later that night, he and aki got caught by nishimura-sensei that they sneaking into the school's swimming pool without permission.

Nishimura-sensei: I see. so you snuck in here without permission and took a shower. And while you were at it, you went swimming in your underwear? Do you have any excuse?

"it was his fault!" yoshii and yuuji pointed out to each other as they continue arguing again.

aki: it was your fault because you didn't bring any decent food!

Yuuji: no, it's because you didn't pay your gas bill!

aki: it's better than no water!

Yuuji: you sometimes even your water stopped! ?

Nishimura-sensei: that's enough… I got it.

aki: right? it's not my fault, right?

Nishimura-sensei grab their heads and raised up and said "I got that your idiocy knows no bounds! As punishment, clean the pool next weekend! Both of you!"

"Hai…" they answered.

The next day… they're at the classroom after aki explained it to hideyoshi about their punishment.

Hideyoshi: that sounds awful.

Subaru: yeah.

aki: to think that we have to clean such a big pool… how depressing.

Subaru: it's not that bad, aki-kun, we have free time on the weekend that we can work and relax at the same time, I don't mind helping other people to do their chores.

Yuuji: Subaru got a point, so don't be so bummed. In return, we've got permission to use the pool freely. Mutsurini, do you wanna come help us?

Mutsurini: pass.

Yuuji: oh, and by the way, I'm going to ask himeji and shimada as well.

Mutsurini: have the brush and cleanser ready for me.

"I figured that he'll change his mind sooner or later." Subaru sweatdropped.

Hideyoshi: that sounds fun. I'll help out too, so may I join you?

aki: of course!

Subaru: I don't have anything on the weekend, so I'm free.

Just then, minami and himeji came in and join in their conversation.

Minami: hey, what're you guys talking about?

Himeji: sounds like fun.

Yuuji: we can use the pool by ourselves on the weekend. Wanna join with us?

Girls: eh? !

Himeji: pool… we'll be in swimsuits, right?

Minami: pool… we'll be in swimsuits…

"by the way, hideyoshi will come to show his swimsuit to akihisa." Yuuji said as the girls imagine hideyoshi wearing a female swimsuit that they still think that he's a girl.

Minami: that's just dirty, kinoshita! Just because you're confident about yourself…!

Himeji: she's right! that's not fair, kinoshita-kun!

Hideyoshi: what are you talking about?

Subaru: not this again… I'm guessing they think that hideyoshi-kun will wearing a female swimsuit and show it to aki-kun. right, girls?

"geh!" the girls flinched when subaru asked them and his hunch was right and hideyoshi knows what subaru was talking about.

Subaru: come on, girls, hideyoshi-kun is a boy even thought he's got a cute face of a girl, there's nothing wrong with it, no offense hideyoshi-kun.

"n-none taken." Hideyoshi hide his blush in front of them of what subaru said about him "being a boy even though he's got a cute face of a girl."

Subaru got being stared by the girls and aki of what subaru said as he asked them "what? what did I say?"

Minami: y-you just said that even though kinoshita is a boy even though he's got a cute face of a g-girl!

Himeji: yeah! subaru-kun, how can you say it like that?

Subaru: what? I just have to be what I'am, like I have to be myself. in other words, me as me, and hideyoshi-kun is hideyoshi-kun.

Hideyoshi: subaru…

Minami: b-but subaru-kun…! aah, nevermind.

Yuuji: so, what are you gonna do, you two?

"we're coming!"

Minami: I'm gonna prepare things…

Himeji: y-yeah, preparation is important, isn't it? I have to eat less to lose some weight.

Yuuji: ok. so I'll need to do now is ask shouko, huh?

Subaru: good idea, I'm sure miho-chan will come along as as well.

aki: kirishima-san? I see, you've become mature, yuuji.

yuuji glomped aki's shoulder and asked "akihisa… if she founds out later, what do you think what will happen to my life?" and aki replied "gomen."

the following weekend… aki came to school as the others already arrived and meet them.

himeji: ah, good morning, aki-kun! good thing we have such a nice weather today.

hideyoshi: and I got a new swimsuit for today.

"eeh! ? what kind! ?" yoshii and mutsurini were getting excited because of what kind of swimsuit that hideyoshi bought.

Hideyoshi: trunks type.

The two boys were disappointed that hideyoshi bought a trunks type because they think that he bought a female swimsuit.

aki: that's a men's swimsuit!

Mutsurini: I'm disappointed in you.

aki: you're mean, hideyoshi! Don't you like me anymore! ?

Hideyoshi: why am I being blamed! ?

"that's because they think that you're wearing a female swimsuit when they getting excited." Subaru face-palmed.

Hideyoshi: that figures.

Miho: ah ha ha.

Subaru: yeah, and come on, aki-kun, mutsurini-kun! what's wrong with hideyoshi-kun wearing a male swimsuit! ? he's a boy, you know! aah, nevermind, you two wanted to imagine hideyoshi-kun as a girl again in a female swimsuit in your heads is a way out of your stupidity. No offense, hideyoshi-kun.

Hideyoshi: none taken.

"war-rock, can you smack aki-kun and mutsuruini-kun's heads from behind just to snap them out, of course, don't let them see you." Subaru said to war-rock in his thought.

"heh, sure thing." War-rock replied as he gone invisible as he smack aki and mutsurini's heads from behind and the boys felt the punch as they look back and see nothing was there, it was like they just got hit by a rock.

"w-what was that just now?" aki asked.

"no idea." Mutsurini replied.

Subaru: what's wrong, you two?

Aki: mutsurini and I got hit behind our heads and no one's there. Did you see it Subaru?

Subaru: no. I didn't see anything.

Aki: huh, that's strange.

"_nice war-rock." _Subaru said to war-rock in his thought as the FM/AM seijin give him a thumbs up.

Just then, hazuki came along with minami as she greet aki.

Hazuki: baka onii-chan, good morning!

aki: hazuki-chan?

Subaru: what are you doing here?

Minami: she wanted to come and wouldn't take no for an answer, so…

Subaru: hazuki-chan wouldn't wanted to miss something today.

Hazuki: ah, subaru onii-chan, morning!

Subaru: morning, hazuki-chan.

And then, yuuji and shouko came and seeing the others arrived already in time.

Yuuji: so, everyone's here?

Subaru: all here.

Yuuji: well then, change into your swimsuits and we'll meet up poolside.

Hazuki: hai!

The boys gone to the right and the girls gone to the left to change into their swimsuits but hazuki wanted to go with the boys, though.

aki: oi, oi. this is the guys' changing room.

Subaru: yeah, gomen hazuki-chan, go with your onee-chan and we'll meet there.

aki: yeah, you and hideyoshi have to go that way.

Hazuki: eh heh heh. just kidding.

Hideyoshi: I'm not kidding, though.

Subaru: now hold on, aki-kun! Like I said, hideyoshi-kun's a boy, so he goes with us as guys!

Minami: now stop fooling around. let's go, hazuki, kinoshita.

Subaru: not you too, minami-san! ?

Hideyoshi: uh uh! no way! I don't wanna be alone with the girls in the girls' change room!

Subaru: yeah! can't you see hideyoshi-kun's a boy! It would be awkward if a boy goes in a girls' changing room with girls, that would be embarrassing, you know!

Hideyoshi: I agree with subaru!

Just then, subaru and hideyoshi felt a chilling presence of shouko with an evil aura behind their backs as she talks to hideyoshi.

"**if you take off your clothes in front of yuuji…" **shouko said with a cold and scary voice that even hideyoshi was scared of her

Hideyoshi: why should that be a problem! ?

Subaru: come on, shouko-san, not you too! ? hideyoshi-kun's a boy! A boy! he wouldn't stupid enough to do that in front of yuu-!

Shouko: **hideyoshi must come with us, subaru… any questions?**

Subaru was scared by her purple aura as he can't answer it back and only replied with his weakly voice "n-no, ma'am." and then subaru got slumped on the floor in defeat. War-rock felt that aura coming from shouko, that was scary as hell, he wasn't scared though.

Subaru: g-gomen, hideyoshi-kun, I lost this one against shouko-san….

"ara, poor subaru-kun, even he couldn't say no to shouko-san…" miho sweatdropped.

Yuuji: don't worry, hideyoshi. See?

Yuuji pointed out on the sign that's next to the boys' and girls' changing room and saw and another sign says "hideyoshi's changing room"

aki: so, "hideyoshi" is a gender? (a/n: I can't tell if it's either just the word gender or gender bender so please don't ask and bear with me.)

Subaru: no, he's not, damn it!

At the poolside… the boys (minus hideyoshi) are at the side of the pool in their swimming trunks just as hazuki arrived with her school swimsuit.

Hazuki: onii-chan tachi! Thanks for waiting!

aki: ah. hazu…ki-chan eh! ?

aki noticed hazuki's breasts were huge and bouncing on her school swimsuit, it got yoshii and mutsurini nosebleed again.

aki: i-isn't that a crime?

Mutsurini: I want a lawyer.

"don't'lose your head over an elementary school kid's swimsuit!" yujuji frowned.

"yeah, they just seeing if a girl's b-breasts were h-huge…" Subaru face-palmed.

Just then, minami in her swimsuit rushed to hazuki and told her about something that she has belong to.

Minami: hey, hazuki! Give that back to me! if I don't use it, my bikini top is…

Hazuki looked at her school swimsuit and it was something caught inside of it as she took it off and minami swiped it from hazuki and said "don't play with this! it was expensive, you know!" without realized that minami saw yoshii what minami was holding and said "is that what you call… nubra! ?" minami jumped into aki into give him an another grappling submission and said "forget it! forget everything you just saw!"

Aki: I wanna forget! I wanna forget everything!

"almost there… almost there…" mutsurini said as he looked onto minami's breast that her bra is about to loose as he readied his camera.

"yare, yare, here they go again…" subaru sweatdropped.

But minami not knowing that her top swimsuit was removed and mutsurini nosebleed the second time and fainted before he was gonna take a picture.

Mutsurini: s-someone, take a picture…

As it quiet down, minami change her other swimsuit with it was color yellow.

Minami: aah, and when I went through the trouble to get them… hazuki no baka.

Subaru: now, now, she didn't know what she was holding, minami-san.

Minami: b-but…!

Minami heard a chuckle from aki as she was mad a little bit.

Minami: what are you looking at? And is there something look funny?

aki: no it's not. you really look good in it.

Minami: really?

aki: hm. your breasts, your bust and your boobs are slim and…!

Minami got being insulted by what aki said about her breasts and stomped his foot so hard that it was so painful that he cried in pain.

Subaru: ooh, that's gonna hurt on the foot.

Minami: didn't you just say my breasts are small three times! ?

Subaru: yep, he just did.

Yuuji: now, don't get so upset. He talks that way, but he's really checking on you out in your swimsuit.

Minami: mou, aki… you should be honest and say what you think, you know.

Subaru: well, too late for that.

aki: then… your breasts are small, aren't they?

Subaru: and you just made that worse, you know that.

Minami: I'm gonna poke your eyes!

Just now, shouko came out wearing her black swimsuit with black short skirt as yuuji and yoshii were gazed by her looks as she coming in front of yuuji… and she poked his eyes for staring at her too long and he yelled in pain.

Subaru: ooh, that's worse in the eyes poked than stomped on foot.

Then, it's miho's turn that she came out from changing and her swimsuit it color blue as she headed to the others.

Subaru: that looks good on you, miho-chan.

Miho: eh heh, thanks.

Yuuji: aah! my eyes! my eyes!

Miho: what happened to him?

Subaru: his eyes was poked by shouko-san cause he stared at her so long.

Miho: ouch.

Shouko: yuuji. Don't look at other girls.

Hazuki: onee-san, it's so pretty.

Subaru: yeah, it really looks good on you, shouko-san.

Shouko: that… makes me happy.

Minami: now, yuuji, there's something you wanna tell kirishima-san too, right?

Subaru: yeah, so go ahead and say it to her.

Yuuji: shouko.

Shouko: hm?

"give me a tissue. My tears don't stop." Yuuji said while he has tears on his eyes.

aki: you should tell her how you think she looks in a swimsuit.

Yuuji: what am I supposed to say when I can't see! ?

Subaru: ha ha, good point.

Aki: damn… what're we gonna do with yuuji, huh, mutsurini?

Aki look on the left and saw mutsurini was on the floor nosebleeding and yelled "mutsurini! ?"

"not again." Subaru sweatdropped.

"sorry… I'm gonna leave this world ahead of you." Mutsurini said as it like he was making a death wish.

"damn it! Who did this! ? who did this to mutsurini! ?" aki asked.

"I'm sorry! It took me a while to tie the strings on my back!" Himeji said as she came out from the changing room last wearing a pink swimsuit. Aki saw himeji's breasts bouncing as she meeting with the gang and got him nosebleed again and said "aah! This is too good! is this… a biological weapon…?" he fainted on the side with the fainted-nosebleeding mutsurini.

"aki-kun! What's the matter! ?" Himeji asked

"yare, yare, I had a feeling that aki-kun likes big breasts, no wonder he's was so on the top ecchi." Subaru said in his thought.

Minami looked at the passing by himeji's breasts bouncing, and then, she became shocked that she's in despair and saying german language.

Himeji: minami-chan, what's wrong?

Hazuki: when onee-chan gets shocked, she sometimes go back to speaking german.

"y-you're kidding?" Subaru sweatdropped.

Hazuki: nope. It's true, Subaru onii-chan.

"s-souka… _no wonder minami-san lost when it comes to… bust size and I'm sure that was Himeji-san who has the largest bust size… teh! What the hell am I thinking! ? I didn't mean to look at Himeji-san's breasts… AAAAH! Damn it! Gotta calm down… calm down... I don't wanna get a nosebleed just like aki-kun and mutsurini-kun." _Subaru said as he calm down after panicking for a minute.

Miho: what's wrong, Subaru-kun?

Subaru: ah, n-nothing.

"what? What's going on?" yuuji said as he walk towards the others, but shouko intercepted and poked yuuji's eyes again as he cried in pain again as shouko said "you can't look at her." and shouko was talking about himeji's breasts.

Himeji: is everyone here?

Subaru: there's still one more person.

miho: yeah.

Aki: I don't think hideyoshi is here yet. I wonder what kind of swimsuit is.

"a pair of trunks." Mutsurini said as he stand up and fall again.

Aki: yeah…

"not this kind of thing again about swimsuits." Subaru face-palmed.

"sorry to keep you waiting." Hideyoshi came out from the changing room and wearing as he wears a female green swimsuit and white shorts, aki and mutsurini saw that opportunity again as they nosebleed again but it was dried up.

Aki: blood no longer comes out of my nose.

Mutsurini: dried up.

Hideyoshi: is everyone here?

Subaru: yeah… and, hideyoshi-kun… don't tell me you're wearing a female swimsuit?

Minami: kinoshita, just how hard you want to make things for us! ?

Himeji: you're playing dirty! To think you brought our guard down and betrayed us at the end!

Subaru: can't they just stop jumping into the wrong conclusions?

"ha ha." Miho laugh.

"onee-chan, you look very cute." Hazuki said to hideyoshi that she thinks that he's a girl.

Hideyoshi: can't you see, I'm a guy.

Subaru: hazuki-chan, hideyoshi-kun's a boy, you know.

Hazuki: but that swimsuit is for the girls, Subaru onii-chan.

Subaru: point taken. But, why are you wearing that swimsuit for girls, hideyoshi-kun.?

Hideyoshi: I told the store clerk that I wanted regular trunks!

Himeji: unless they know you, they'd naturally recommened girl's clothes.

Subaru: the store clerk too? Yare, yare… I don't even wanna know what comes next, some people keep on saying that a person is a boy and and has a body of a girl with a cute face of a girl, they just keep looking the front cover but not the inside part of what hideyoshi-kun really is.

Himeji: what do you mean, subaru-kun?

"you know what American people said 'don't judge the book by it's cover'." Subaru said.

Himeji: hmm… no, never heard of it.

Minami: me neither, what does that mean?

"are you seriously you two don't know what that means?" subaru sweatdropped.

"nope." Himeji and minami shake their heads and subaru takes that as a no.

" *sigh*. Fine, I'll tell you, it's about an English novelist named George eliot, but that's it's pen name though." Subaru said.

Minami: his pen name? then, what's his name?

Subaru chuckle a bit, minami, Himeji and hazuki on why he chuckled as minami asked subaru. "what's so funny?"

"who said it's a man's name about an English novelist." Subaru said.

"then, who is George eliot?" Himeji asked.

"George eliot, is a woman and her real name is mary anne evans." Subaru said that it caught the girls surprised.

"a woman! ?" Himeji surprised.

"yeah, **A** woman." Subaru said.

"then, why she take the name of a man as her pen name?" minami asked.

Subaru: george—I mean, mary anne doesn't want to use her real name because she wanted to ensure that her works would be taking seriously, so she used a male name, George as her pen name.

"aaah, I think I get what you mean, subaru-kun." Miho said.

"you got it. It's because female authors were published under their own names during her life, but she wanted to escape the stereotype of women only writing lighthearted romances and also the reason she used her pen name because she wanted to shield her private life from public scrutiny and to prevent scandals attending her relationship with a man named George henry lewes, he's an English philosopher and critic of literature and theather. He was mary's soul-mate and they became friends and thus, they were never married. Which is why George henry didn't ever judge the looks of mary-anne from it's cover even though she used a male pen name just like George henry's first name. that's why people always jumping into the wrong conclusions that hideyoshi-kun's voice is a boy while his nee-san, yuuko-san IS a girl's voice because they're identical twins." Subaru told them after that, the girls leaving speechless of what subaru said, hideyoshi really got himself a real friend like subaru who is there for him and feeling relieved.

"seems you know about this, subaru-kun." Minami narrowed her eyes to him on how did he know about this.

"I read at a library back at school in my hometown before my family and I moved here." Subaru said.

"oh, that makes sense." Himeji said.

"no wonder george-I mean mary-anne used a male name to take her novel works so serious." Minami said.

"and preventing it from ruining her good name." miho said.

"that's right." Subaru said.

"yuuji… are your eyes ok?" shouko asked yuuji.

"yeah, don't worry. They gradually starte-!" yuuji was about to finish what he said and ended up his eyes poked again by shouko as she said herself out loud "there are too many things that I can't let yuuji see here."

"kill me already! Just kill me now!" yuuji yelled as his eyes are now three times the pain after being poked.

Minutes later… some of the gang are in the pool, hazuki in her inner tube playing with hideyoshi, while shouko relaxing on the pool with her float and yuuji was blindfolded and tied up because shouko doesn't wanted him to see everything on the pool site.

Aki got out of the pool as he meeting with minami and Himeji at the pool side.

"you're a good swimmer, aki-kun." Himeji said.

"aren't you swimming, Himeji-san?" aki asked.

"to tell you the truth, I can't swim at all. All I can do is float." Himeji said.

"do you want me to teach you? I'm good at swimming." Minami said.

"really! ? please teach me!" Himeji replied.

"_A-rank Himeji-san usually helps F-rank minami study, but today… _it's like minami is A and Himeji is F, right?" Aki said as his image of a skull was break in half horizontally only in reality that minami kicked aki into the pool because of the bust size that minami was pissed off and said "if I squeezed them together and lift them, I'm sure it's at least B!"

"by the way, yuuji, I'm C ranked." Shouko said.

"what are you talking about?" yuuji muffled unaware that she was talking about her bust size.

"onii-chan. Let's play underdemon." Hazuki said.

"underwater demon? Is that underwater tag?" aki said.

"underwater demon?" subaru asked.

"in underwater demon, the demon chases after the others. When he drags someone in the water and drowns them, he wins." Hazuki explained.

"yikes! That's dangerous! Would that person be killed by the demon that drowned him! ?" subaru surprised.

"don't worry, only grown-ups can do that, subaru-kun." Miho said.

"that's a demon! That's really a demon! But hazuki, that's dangerous, so you shouldn't play it, ok?" aki patted hazuki's head.

"ah… I shouldn't?" hazuki sadly asked.

"gomen, hazuki-chan, it's just too dangerous for you play that game, it could endanger your life for sure." Subaru said.

"just watch, hazuki-chan. Kirishima-san!" aki called the class A senior as she appeared from under the pool with her half face appeared on the surface and asked "what is it?" it caught subaru and miho by surprised that she appeared underwater.

"I want you to play underwater demon with yuuji. The rules are simple. You drag yuuji into the water. When he drowns, you perform CPR on him so that'll make you a winner." Aki explained to her and she dive back into the water as subaru said "I guess she take that as a yes."

Shouko did what aki told as she tossed yuuju way up high and into the pool still blindfolded and drowning and said "what the hell! ? someone! Hel…!" he was dragged underwater by shouko from behind embracing him.

"see? It's dangerious, right?" aki told to hazuki as she and subaru agreed.

Seconds later, yuuji came to surface took off the blindfold and really got pissed off at aki knowing that he told shouko about the game as he said "was it you, you bastard! ?" and shouko came to surface as well as she drowns yuuji again and said "yuuji, you're stubborn."

"let me go! What do you have against me! ?" yuuji asked shouko while he's still struggling to get back to surface and subaru and miho sweatdropped.

Just then, aiko came in and saw the gang in the pool and said "class rep?"

"aiko?" shouko said as yuuji got drowned again.

Subaru: aiko-chan?

Miho: it is aiko-chan.

Aki: you're from class A, kudou-san, what are you doing here?

"I'm a swimming club member, so... the other members are here, too." Aiko explained.

"other members? Don't tell me who I think it was…" subaru looked around and saw a familiar hair and he recognized her.

"onee-sama! Why did you come to play at the pool without telling me! ?" miharu came in wearing her swimsuit. Subaru knows that it was miharu's as he sighed.

Minami: why the hell are you here! ?

Miharu: I have a special information network in order to protect you from pests, so…!

"I heard that, miharu-chan! That includes me as a pest?" subaru glared at miharu as she was annoyed and saw her interloper and she WAS talking about subaru.

"now, now, subaru-kun, calm down." Miho said.

" *sigh* if you ask me, that special information network that miharu-chan was talking about, I don't know why but I'm sure she joined the club so she can spy on minami-san whenever she goes." Subaru said.

"well, that makes sense." Miho said.

"Well then, I'll go change into a swimsuit, too." Aiko said.

"sure. and, aiko-chan." Subaru said.

"nani, subaru-kun?" aiko asked as subaru glanced his eyes on the left as she followed his eyes on her right and she knows that mutsurini heard it and said "thanks. And, mutsurini-kun, if you're gonna take a peek, do it unnoticed." She winked at the two boys excluding subaru.

"Nani! ? this means she's given an official approval. Then, as a man, I must go." Aki said.

"aki-kun, if you do something you shouldn't, you'll be in trouble." Himeji said with angry monotone voice.

"don't you wanna go home alive, aki?" minami said the same with a dark and evil face on her side. And shouko poke yuuji's eyes again as she knows that yuuji will do the same as aki and mutsurini.

"_what is this vicious mood_?" aki said.

"that because himeji-san and minami-san knows what aki-kun's thinking and trying to stop his idiocy." Subaru sweatdropped.

"yeah." miho agreed and sweatdropped.

"_guess I have no choice. I'll just place my hopes on mutsurini's camera."_aki glanced at mutsurini only to see he was nosebleed and out cold again.

"_shit!" _aki said.

xXbreakXx

"aah… swimming sure is making me hungry." Aki said.

"then, I've got something good. I made a little mistake and couldn't make enough for everyone, so I didn't say anything." Himeji said as she brought her bento box as the boys are horrified that himeji brought the food with the same bad taste as before. "To tell you the truth I made three waffles this morning."

"the first…!" yuuji said.

"the fastest swimmers championship match!" aki added.

"do-or-die swimming contest!"

"YEAH!" subaru, hideyoshi and mutsurini yelled.

The girls are confused on why the boys were so pumped up.

"_what's going on, subaru-kun?_" miho whispered to subaru.

"_you see… Himeji-san made some food that it was so good from the outside but…"subaru said as miho asked "but?" "…it has a very bad taste from the inside that she made because she didn't taste her own food first."subaru finished._

"_no way?" _miho asked.

"_that is no joke, miho-chan. Even hideyoshi-kun tasted her food before and he was completely out cold even the others as well except me and aki-kun. I have to be the first to win but I wanted hideyoshi-kun to win as well, I guess I have to find out to see who won after the match"_ Subaru replied.

"_I see. No wonder you and the boys are so pumped up for this match because of Himeji-san's cooking."_ Miho said.

The boys are at the starting line as they get ready in their positions.

"ok, are you ready?" aiko said.

"ready. _I know that either of us will win, but to be honest, I wanted hideyoshi-kun to win. Only one way to find out._ Subaru said in his thought, he wanted to win the match but he wanted hideyoshi to win because he knows if they lose, they can't withstand himeji's waffles that she made.

"on your mark…"

"_mutsurini is weak because he bled. the next is hard to think that I'd lose against hideyoshi in physical strength. But I wonder how subaru is a good swimmer? Which means… I've got only one enemy. _Aki said.

"set… START!" aiko signaled.

"drop dead!" aki and yuuji exchange their blows because they were distracted each other as aiko told them "you can fight as much as you like, but the first one is at the turn." She pointed at the pool as aki and yuuji saw the three boys, subaru, hideyoshi, subaru and mutsurini were first in the lead.

"this is bad! At this rate, I'll lose!" aki said.

"not yet! I'll stop mutsurini! You go stop subaru and hideyoshi!" yuuji told aki as they went into the pool and stop them.

"hideyoshi! Subaru! I won't let you pass through here!" aki said but he doesn't know which of them has to stop, until he made up his decision… he'll have to stop hideyoshi as he coming in swimming very fast just as subaru is catching up with him. Aki blocked it by both hands, but hideyoshi just pass throught him without trouble… but he also forgot one thing… hideyoshi is on the left and subaru is on the right side because he was in the middle!

Aki only caught was hideyoshi's upper swimsuit and asked "what's this?"

"aki!"

"aki-kun, what are you doing! ?"

"what am I doing? Wait… this is… is this hideyoshi's…!" aki looked back and saw hideyoshi's beautiful upper naked body as hideyoshi shocked "n-nani?" just now, aki and mutsurini are hanaji in their noses again and fainted into the pool with blood.

"aki-kun!"

"aki! Kinoshita! hide your chest quick!" minami said to hideyoshi as he yelled "why! ? I'm a guy!" he blush as he was forcefully cover his chest even though he's a guy. Subaru had to stop and saw what happened and said "not again! ? hideyoshi-kun's a guy for kami's sake! A guy can't have a woman's breast and I mean nothing! I'm a guy too like hideyoshi-kun , I have a man's chest that doesn't show a shame when into the pool!" he yelled to get everyone's attention. The girls were surprised that they couldn't believe what subaru said at his young age.

"e-even so, subaru-kun…" Himeji said.

"I understand you're a guy just like kinoshita, subaru-kun and that's why you're an exception, unfortunately for kinoshita, that was not an exception." Minami said.

"I'm a goner, but I have no regrets." Mutsurini said as he sunk into the pool of blood and give a thumbs up."

"ha ha, it's looks like cleaning will be a lot of work." Aiko said.

" *sigh* I give up, we all need to clean the pool and clear the blood that those two bakas hanaji the pool." Subaru said.

xXbreakXx

by sunset… after the gang clean the entire pool, they went down on the sidewalk walking.

Himeji: that was fun.

Minami: yeah.

"but I kinda feel really exhausted, though." Aki tiredly said.

"isn't it anemia rather than exhaustion?" hideyoshi said.

"and on top of that, you and mutsurini-kun keep on hanaji that could even loose your blood if you two keep doing it like that, you got to take care of your body because you'll suffer blood loss, you know." Subaru said.

"subaru-kun has a good point." Miho said.

"well then, shall we take a bath before we go home?" yuuji asked as the gang agreed and went into a bathhouse at night and they separated from the boys and girls' baths. Hazuki, again, followed to the boys' bath because why she always insisted on going with the boys.

"hazuki-chan, you can't come with us at boys' bath." Subaru said.

"yeah, you and hideyoshi have to go that way." Aki said as subaru smack at aki's head from behind.

"itai! What was that for! ?" aki asked.

"hideyoshi-kun is with us at boys' bath, baka." subaru shot back.

"eh heh heh, I'm kidding." Hazuki joked.

"I'm not kidding, though." Hideyoshi said as he wasn't joking.

"hey, stop fooling around. Let's go, hazuki, kinoshita." Minami said.

"again! ? I don't want to be alone with the girls in the girls' bath!" hideyoshi said"

"don't worry, hideyoshi, see?" yuuji said as he pointed his thumb and it showed a door in the middle that says "hideyoshi's bath" it's the same sign as the school hallway that it appeared.

"so it acknowledged by society." Aki dumbfounded.

"aaah! Mou! If that's the way it is, then so be it! Come on, hideyoshi-kun, I'll go with you to that door and don't even start thinking weird on your heads as hideyoshi-kun and I enter!" Subaru angrily said as he opened the middle door, the gang never seen subaru angry like that before as hideyoshi followed subaru into the door and slammed the door to close it.

"I've never seen subaru-kun angry like that." Himeji surprised.

"yeah, me neither, he was usually calm and kind." Minami said.

"_because subaru-kun told us about it earlier about the history of mary-anne."_ Miho whispered.

"_he really taked it so seriously." _Aiko said.

xXbreakXx

the boys, minus subaru, are at the men's bath relaxing as yuuji relaxed and said "aah… that feels good."

"it warms you up, right?" aki agreed.

Mutsurini lowered his face on the water in half and mumbling.

"what's the matter, mutsurini?" aki asked.

"the other side is the women's bath." Mutsurini said.

"nani! ?" aki surprised as got up.

Meanwhile at the women's bath… the girls are having relaxing on their own as minami was annoyed by miharu hugging on minami's back with ber breasts and minami felt it and she thought "B-size." Minami glanced at shouko's breast with her eyes that made it look like a scouter and check her power level and it reads "10000 power level" as she was shocked. But she went to the next target, aiko to look at her breasts and her power level and it reads " 500 power level" and she hopes that she's still has the chance to win as she went the the next target, miho and reads "600 power level." And last but not the least, Himeji as she look at her breasts and her power level… and himeji's power level is still powering up until it broke down and completely defeated as Himeji was surprised saw minami screamed in defeat.

"eh, um… there's nothing good about them being big. It's tough because they give you stiff shoulders." Himeji said.

"that's what everyone with huge boobs says!" minami said.

xXbreakXx

meanwhile… hideyoshi with subaru are now relaxing at a huge bathtub with soap on it.

"haaa… this is great." Subaru relaxingly said as hideyoshi agreed.

"yeah, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, subaru." Hideyoshi said.

"no, it's ok, you're my friend and I can't let you go alone." Subaru said.

"un, thanks." Hideyoshi said.

"un. Oh yeah, I like to meet you my friend, hideyoshi-kun, hey, war-rock, come on out and greet hideyoshi-kun." Subaru said as war-rock heard his voice and came out from his hunter vg and appeared right in front of them. Hideyoshi was surprised to see subaru's friend, he saw an alien with blue armor and made of green energy floating in front of them.

"t-that's your friend, subaru?" Hideyoshi surprised.

"surprised? Yeah, this is war-rock, he's an alien from space." Subaru explained.

"alien? I thought there are no alien life forms outside earth, is he from mars?" hideyoshi asked.

"no, he not from mars, he's from another planet… but, I can't tell you, right now." Subaru said.

"so you're hideyoshi, huh? Nice to meet ya, I'm war-rock, You're one hell of a pretty bishounen in a way that those two dumbasses think that you're a girl, ha ha ha, it never cease to amaze me to those two dumbasses nosebleed because of your pretty looks from the outside." War-rock introduce himself to hideyoshi as he laugh about what he said.

"does he always like that?" hideyoshi asked."

"he does that sometimes when he sees anything funny just like earlier." Subaru said.

xXbreakXx

"akihisa, give me the shampoo." Yuuji said to aki as he passed it to yuuji but it was actually a soap as yuuji said "this is the soap I bought, isn't it?"

"this creates bubbles, so I thought we didn't need to buy shampoo." Aki said.

"I was a jackass to ask you to get it. Hey, shouko! Let me use your shampoo!" yuuji called her on the women's bath and she respond to toss it on the men's bath.

"thanks."

Shouko looked at her hand and her soap is about to empty as she called yuuji "yuuji, let me use your soap."

"here." Yuuji respond and tossed the soap on the women's bath.

"you two are kinda like a married couple already." Himeji said.

"na…! ? you talk too much, Himeji! It'll be a problem if she gets the wrong idea. She's stupid so she gets carried away easily and…" yuuji shouted but ended up knocked out by wooden pails.

"I heard that, shouko-san and yuuji-san ARE like a married couple already!" subaru shouted and agreed.

"that's subaru-kun's voice I heard." Miho said.

"looks like he was calmed down now." Aiko added.

"that asshole…" yuuji said.

"hey, did you know? The baths at a public place are connected!" aiko purposely said to aki and mutsurini as they looked on the tub and reacted that they saw the reflection on the water of an "ass".

"if you dive, you might be able to see, huh?"

"dive challenge!" aki said as he and mutsurini dived into the tub but they fell into a trap that the tub is acutally boiling hot water as the two bakas cooled down with cold water. Unaware that war-rock saw what happened to those two and found himself that it was really amusing to him as he keep watching on what happens next. And it did, they go back in the second time only then the two bakas got their eyes burned because of the hot water and war-rock was about to burst out his laugh and somehow manage to hold it fine.

"ha ha ha, looks like it didn't work, huh?" aiko laugh at the two bakas that it was funny.

"ha ha, you really like having fun with them, aiko-chan, and I give you credit for that." subaru said onto the women's bath.

"damn it… how dare she mocked us!" aki said

"unforgivable!" mutsurini agreed.

"in that case, I'll peek on them at any cost!" aki put on the iron bracelet that they won the other day as he activated it and a special field area that appeared as he summon his shoukanju without the teacher's permission.

His shoukanjuu is on the edge of the wall complete naked just like aki as war-rock look at what aki's up to.

"_so that iron bracelet activates a special field area that he can summon his shoukanju without the teacher's permission. Heh heh heh, this is getting more interesting by the minute_." War-rock said as he chuckled to keep on watching without noticed by anyone.

"ah! That's baka onii-chan's shoukanjuu!" hazuki pointed at the top of aki's shoukanjuu.

"can they see? Aaah! Even if my shoukanju can see them, it's no fun for me at all!" aki said in despair because he was so desperate to go to the women's side no matter what.

"an alternate plan. Here." Mutsurini saidas he lend his digital camera to aki.

"I see! If I have my shoukanju take the digital camera…!" aki was about to finished what he said but his shoukanju ended up pushed back down into the water by the girls' shoukanjuu as they now stand on the edge of the wall.

"we're not gonna let you play a prank!" minami said.

"your shoukanju probably can't get through this line of defense." Aiko said.

"I heard you, aki-kun will get himself outnumbered for sure, five against one." Subaru said.

"I'll definitely break through it, let's go!" aki determinedly said but he was caught off guard by minami's shoukanjuu knocked aki's shoukanju out with a 16 ton hammer and lost all of his points already.

"those who died with their score reduced to zero will be given a remedial class!" nishimura-sensei appeared from the tub as aki was surprised by tetsujin's appearance as he carried aki away and yelled "why is tetsujin here! ?" hey, what were you doing here! ?"

"he's got no luck in anything." Yuuji narrowed his eyes as aki carried away by nishimura-sensei outside the bathhouse.

Meanwhile… subaru and hideyoshi are done with their baths as they drink milk, hideyoshi look under the bottle cap and he said "hooo, I won."

"that's nice." Subaru agreed as he drink his milk.

"I'm back, subaru." War-rock returned as he still got his amusing face and subaru knows what happened.

"what happened this time, war-rock?" Subaru asked.

"you're not gonna believe this when I saw something very funny. your friend, akihisa, used his iron bracelet to summon his shoukanju but the next part comes next… akihisa was a dumbass because he forgot that the field can also reached to the women's side, that's why the girls summoned their shoukanju as long as aki's bracelet activates, it was five girls again one boy, and the best part is… aki lost by minami's shoukanju and he was taken away by tetsujin! Ha ha ha!" war-rock explained as he laugh out loud.

"tetsu-I mean, nishimura-sensei was there? That makes sense, even when were not in school, nishimura-sensei will popped out of nowhere when the shoukanju battle is over." Subaru said.

"yeah, it's a good thing that we didn't get involved to their crazy stuffs again." Hideyoshi said.

"un. But it was really amusing, though." Subaru said.

"why is that?" hideyoshi asked.

"on how aki-kun desperation only ended up beated by minami-san and the others." Subaru chuckled.

"yeah, I know, ha ha ha ha! aki IS the number dumbass in your class! Ha ha ha ha ha!" war-rock laugh it out loud again.

"well… it is pretty amusing." Hideyoshi agreed.

"by the way, hideyoshi-kun, can you keep a secret between the three of us? because i don't wanted them to see war-rock, not right now, and i'm sure they get really surprised that i'm with an alien or i've been possessed by a ghost." subaru said.

"sure, your secret is safe with me, subaru." hideyoshi answered.

"thanks, hideyoshi-kun." subaru said.

Chapter 6 end:

Hope you like this updated chapter and if you were wondering what's "hanaji?" it means nosebleed. well, RnR guys see ya later!


End file.
